Amanda's Choice
by Ogregal
Summary: Amanda Little lived a normal life until three unexpected visitors magically arrive on her door step. And her life will forever change from there.
1. Introduction

**Amanda's Choice**

**The story begins when Amanda Little is at home in her apartment, living her life normally as a free lance journalist, artist. She didn't expect three strangers magically arriving at her door step. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**September 9, 2013**

Amanda Little, a freelance journalist, and artist, also owner of Little's Fantasy Bookstore, which had been in her family for years, had been busy the remainder of the day working in her store. Amanda's sister, Jennifer Little entered the store. "Look, what I got!" exclaimed Jennifer, holding up a poster. "Oh! Where did you get that?" asked Amanda. "Our father ordered it for me! Isn't it just lovely?" said Jennifer. The poster Jennifer was holding was from The Hobbit. Even Amanda couldn't keep her eyes off it, and she mainly gazed at the dark haired dwarf with silver streaks.

"Oh no, you get your own!" said Jennifer laughing. Amanda chuckled . "Yes, I'll get my own, don't worry." said Amanda. "Say, Amanda! How about if I come over and we can watch the movie tonight. I'll supply the drinks and food! You'll just be there, okay?" said Jennifer. "I can't tonight, Jenny. I have a lot of work I need to finish here." said Amanda.

"Now Amanda Marie Little, you close shop around five thirty, and you're home by six! What would you be doing that will keep you so busy? You have a date?" said Jennifer. "No, I don't have a date." said Amanda. "Well, what is it then?" said Jennifer. "I just need some alone time, Jenny. That's all." said Amanda. "You're sure acting quite odd here lately. Are you okay?" said Jennifer. "I'm fine, Jennifer. There is so many things I just need to sort out that's all. Remember our parents died two months ago in a car crash, and life hasn't been the same for us since." said Amanda. Jennifer bowed head sadly.

"I know." said Jennifer. Jennifer accepted her sister's decision, and the twenty one year old leaves the store. Amanda sighed. When five thirty came, Amanda closed down her shop, locking it, and she drove home to her two bedroom ranch home. Amanda entered her home, and she changed into comfortable clothing, and she cooked her supper, turned on the TV, which was set on a local movie channel, and of course, her favorite movie was on. Amanda grinned, as she sat back and watched the movie, without a care in the world.

When the movie ended, Amanda leaned back in her recliner, closing her eyes, and she fell into deep sleep.

**Middle Earth**

Thorin and his companions arrived in the Misty Mountains, and it began to storm heavily. Thorin barked orders to keep up and stay close, and to seek shelter immediately. Suddenly, the stone giants appeared. The lightening and storm became much more worse. "Uncle THORIN!" yelled Kili. Suddenly, Kili fell, unexpectedly. Another crash of lightening hit the mountain, crashing it, and both Thorin and Fili fell, following behind Kili. "THORIN! FILI! KILI!" cried out the dwarves. Thorin and his nephews mysteriously disappeared! They couldn't figure out why.

"What has happened to them? We're lost without them? What shall we do?!" cried out the dwarves in despair. Balin stepped forward. "They are gone now, we have no idea where they had disappeared. In the mean time, Dwalin and I are in charge now, you shall follow our orders!" stated Balin. Dwalin nodded. Even Bilbo felt sad. He had no clue on what had just happened. "Let's seek shelter in this cave!" called out Dwalin, and they followed the brown bearded dwarf into the cave. "Bofur, you are set on watch first." said Balin. Bofur nodded. Everyone sat, feeling quite puzzled and confused on the disappearance of Thorin, Fili and Kili.

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**September 9****th****, 12:30 am.**

Thorin, Fili and Kili woke up outside a white two bedroom home. And the sky was clear, but it was after midnight. "What in Durin's name?!" exclaimed Fili. "What has happened, Uncle?" asked Kili. "I don't know. We've been magically transported, something that very rarely happens to anyone." said Thorin. "What shall we do now? And why aren't the others with us?" panicked Kili. "We shall seek the owner of this home, maybe we can get some help from this home's owner!" said Thorin. Fili and Kili nodded. Thorin, Fili and Kili approached the door of the home and knocked.

Meanwhile inside the home, Amanda was still sleeping, and she could hear knocking on her front door. "Who in the hell can it be at this hour? That better not be Jennifer. I specifically told her I'm not much for company tonight!" griped Amanda, as she walked over to the front door. Amanda wasn't prepared for what she was about to experience when she opened the front door. When she opened the door, she saw three men, dressed in medieval type clothing looking at her. And Amanda instantly recognized them.

With Amanda being a fan of the books and the movie, she nearly fainted. "Excuse me, miss? You don't mind if you help us out? We lost our way!" said Thorin. "Uh-Sure! I'll help you! Do come in!" stammered Amanda. _It's a good thing Jennifer isn't here, she would have a field day with this, especially with Fili and Kili here, _Amanda thought. "Nice home you got here, uh, what is your name?" said Fili. "Amanda-Amanda Little." said Amanda. "Here your coats go in here!" offered Amanda, opening the closet. Thorin, Fili and Kili removed their coats and Amanda hung them up in the closet.

Amanda made supper for the three of them, and offered drinks to them. "Wow, food! Real food! We haven't ate in quite a while! Thanks!" beamed Kili. "Thank you for supper, Amanda." said Thorin. "You're welcome. Now tell me, Thorin. How did you and your nephews end up here? This is quite odd for the three of you to show up in the modern world." said Amanda. Thorin sighed. "We was in the Misty Mountains, and it was storming badly, and we was dealing with Stone Giants. All of suddenly, we kept getting flashes of lightening, and Kili fell first, followed by Fili and I. That's all I can remember. And when we woke up, we find ourselves outside your home." explained Thorin.

"Oh dear." said Amanda. "And we have no idea how we're going to get back. Unless you can try and help us." said Fili. "Since I'm pretty good at research, I'm going to look it up on the computer tonight on your situation. In fact, I have heard of these situations all the time, especially through fan fictions, but I'm going to do further research." said Amanda. "I like her! She stays on task!" grinned Kili. "Me too." said Thorin. After eating, they followed Amanda into the living area, and Amanda sat at her lap top, as she done some research on teleporting through different worlds.

After spending several hours on it, she had not found out anything. "Damn. Nothing!" cursed Amanda out loud. "There's always tomorrow. Its getting late. And were all tired." said Thorin. Amanda smiled. "Fili, you take the recliner, Kili, you take the love seat." said Amanda. "And of what of me?" said Thorin. "Oh-well I guess that leaves you to share-holy crap-the bed with me?" gasped Amanda. She had no other choice. If she had another couch, she would had Thorin sleep on it, but she didn't. "Well, I guess we have to share a bed then!" said Thorin. Amanda blushed. She couldn't believe she had to share a bed with her favorite dwarf.

"You just wait right here for a minute. I have to put on my nightgown." said Amanda.

Thorin nodded. When Amanda finished dressing, she allowed Thorin to enter her bedroom. Amanda already climbed into bed, and she covered up. Thorin shortly followed afterwards, covering up. This made Amanda feel awkward, and she had trouble sleeping. She also noticed that Thorin was naked! Completely naked! Amanda sighed. She cannot sleep in the same bed with a naked male. Amanda slowly sat up. Thorin could hear Amanda move out of the bed. "Amanda, are you okay?" asked Thorin. "I can't sleep." said Amanda.

"Have you tried counting sheep?" asked Thorin. "Yes. It didn't work. Drinking warm milk didn't help either, it just gives me gas." said Amanda. Thorin chuckled. Amanda's face turned red. "Well, it only boils down to one thing then, Amanda." said Thorin sitting up. "Thorin-no. Please-!" begged Amanda. "What?" said Thorin. Thorin could sense Amanda feeling uncomfortable. "Before I lay back in bed, can you please at least put pants on?" said Amanda. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean!" stammered Thorin. Amanda turned around as Thorin put his pants back on, and he climbed back into bed.

Amanda shortly climbed in afterwards. "Now as you were saying?" chuckled Amanda. "I know a way of getting you to go to sleep. It has helped my nephews." said Thorin, smiling.

"A story?" said Amanda. "Nope. A song. A lullaby. I composed this one for my nephews when they were younger. I am hoping this will help you sleep." said Thorin. Amanda smiled and nodded. As Amanda tucked herself in, slowly closing her eyes, she could hear Thorin's beautiful deep baritone voice singing. Amanda's heart raced, as she heard the dwarf sing. This dwarf had an amazingly beautiful voice, more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. _To hell with the boy bands, and the handsome artists of this year, we got ourselves a winner! _Amanda thought, as a smile appeared on her lips as she dozed off into sleep.

When Thorin finished the song, he noticed Amanda already sound asleep, a smile on her features. "Good night, Amanda. Until tomorrow!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed her cheek. And Thorin drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Amanda continued her research, but so far nothing yet. Amanda also needed to find ways of entertaining, Thorin, Fili and Kili too, during their stay there. "Well, I can use a break from the research, who wants to listen to some music?" asked Amanda. "We do!" piped in Fili and Kili, and Thorin nodded. "Well actually, since it's a Friday night, there is a karaoke going on at Sally's Tavern, I'm supposed to meet up with my sister Madison tonight there for some karaoke." said Amanda. "Karaoke? What's that?" asked Fili. "It is where you stand up in front of people and sing your favorite songs. You can read the words to it on this monitor, and everyone sings with you! Its really fun!" said Amanda.

Fili and Kili grinned. "We want to go! We love singing!" beamed Fili. "But, if you guys want to go, I have to go and buy you some new clothes so you can fit in with modern society. People would think you're crazy if you're dressed like that!" said Amanda. "Oh come on? What's wrong with our old clothes?" said Kili, crossing his arms over his chest. Thorin nudged Kili. "We should wear the clothes of her society. Once we figure out how to get back to where we are, we can changed back to our old clothes." said Thorin. "Agreed." said Fili and Kili together.

Amanda done some measurements on the dwarves to figure out their sizes. "Okay. I got your size measurements, all I need to do is go shop for some new clothes for you. Here is the TV remote, you can watch TV while I'm gone." said Amanda, and she turned on the TV. She turned to the cartoons, she didn't know why, she figured cartoons would be good for Fili and Kili. "What is his name again? The yellow square dude?" said Kili. "Sponge bob!" Amanda replied. "What a strange fellow. I'm glad we don't have one of them in our world." grumbled Thorin.

"I can imagine he'll annoy the life out of you!" joked Amanda. "Yes, and I'll be sending him to the moon." said Thorin. Thorin wasn't all too interested in the cartoons. "You don't like cartoons, Thorin?" asked Amanda. "Do you have any books or anything I can do?" said Thorin. "Well, my drawing room is in there, if you want to read alone or draw. I'll show you. My brother often comes over and uses the room too for his music time. And of course, he left his equipment behind again." said Amanda. As they entered the drawing room, they saw a desk, very neatly organized.

On the other side of the room was Amanda's brother's music equipment.

There were guitars, amps, drums and a keyboard. Fili and Kili followed Thorin into the room, as Thorin looked at it. Amanda already had left to go shopping. "What are you looking at, Uncle?" asked Fili. "I'm curious of these instruments! They have strings on them. But they're not harp nor lutes." said Thorin. "They're guitars Uncle! Amanda showed them to me the other day. And she said that black thing with white and black on it is a keyboard, and those round things with sticks are drums." said Kili. Thorin picked up a tan acoustic guitar and examined it.

"I wonder Amanda wouldn't mind if I use this?" said Thorin. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind it all!" said Fili. "So a guitar. I only seen the humans in Middle Earth play them in Lake Town. I've heard a musician once play music on a guitar. But I'm new to these. I wonder how you play them?" said Thorin. Thorin looked through some books that was next to the equipment. One of the books was Guitar 101, and Thorin read through it. Fili and Kili were busy in the living room playing video games on Amanda's lap top.

Suddenly, they heard guitar music coming from the drawing room. The music was quite off key. "Thorin?!" called out Fili. Fili and Kili entered the drawing room.

They saw their Uncle, sitting on the floor cross legged, holding the guitar to his chest and trying to strum it. Fili and Kili laughed. "Have you picked out a tune yet?" asked Kili. "No. I'm still figuring out the chords." grumbled Thorin. "Try and play Misty Mountains on it." said Fili. "I'm trying, but I can't find the right notes." snapped Thorin. An hour later, Amanda returned home. She assumed they were still in the drawing room. And she could hear off key guitar music coming from the room. Amanda laughed. She assumed they were trying to play the instruments in the room.

When she entered, she found Thorin sitting on the floor with the acoustic guitar, Fili was playing around a little on the bass guitar, and Kili was banging on the keys of the keyboard. What a royal mess they sounded! Amanda let out a loud whistle. "Guys stop playing!" cried out Amanda with a chuckle. And they did. Thorin stood up. "Amanda! Back so soon?" said Thorin, putting the guitar aside. " Yes, I am here with your new clothes! By the way, you three need music lessons. Your guitar playing is horrendous Thorin! And Kili, your keyboard playing oh my god!" exclaimed Amy, rolling her eyes.

Thorin took this quite offensively. When it came to music, he didn't like being criticized for it. "Let me inform you, Miss Little, that we dwarves have a very strong love for music! We take it very seriously! I don't appreciate the harsh words you told us. We don't need lessons!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin-I didn't mean to come out that way! Thorin! Thorin!" snapped Amanda, and Thorin went into Amanda's bedroom, slamming the door and locking it. "Damn it!" snapped Amanda. "You really done it this time, Amanda." growled Kili, and him and Fili went back to playing a game on Amanda's computer. "There just went my Friday night." grumbled Amanda, and she curled up in her recliner.

Thorin shortly came out of the bed room, getting something to drink from the kitchen, he could hear sniffling coming from the recliner. He saw Amanda, sitting in the recliner with knees drawn up, and her head between her hands. "Amanda-Look-I didn't mean to snap at you." said Thorin, walking over to her. Fili and Kili turned around observing Thorin and Amanda. Amanda looked up at Thorin. "I never meant it to come out that way, Thorin! I'm sorry!" said Amanda. Thorin guided Amanda to stand up, and when she did, Thorin sat in the recliner, guiding Amanda into his lap.

"Amanda, it was I who should apologize. I took the whole thing out of context. I'm not used to modern musical instruments like guitars, keyboards and stuff. Back where we come from in our world, we play harps, lutes, fiddles, flutes, bull fiddles. Its nothing like the instruments you have here." said Thorin. Amanda laughed. "What instrument do you play in your world?" asked Amanda. She hated to ask that, she knew what it was, it was the harp, but she wanted to hear this from Thorin himself. "The harp. And my nephews here, they play fiddles." said Thorin, smiling.

"Someday I love to hear you play together." said Amanda. "Well, if depends on when we'll get back to our own time." said Thorin. It seemed to take forever to find out why she couldn't find a way of getting them back. But then a thought occurred to her. Her grandfather still works in science, could possibly help her. Her Grandparents, Evelyn and James Little live in a old Mansion, just five miles away from where she lived. Maybe she could consult them of their plight. "Gentlemen, change into your new clothes! We're going on a road trip!" beamed Amanda with excitement.

"Will we be back in time for karaoke?" said Fili.

"Yes, we will be back in time for karaoke. We're going to my Grandpa's. You see, he's a scientist in astrology, maybe he can help us out. Time and space is his specialty, so maybe he can help us out." said Amanda. The dwarves nodded. And she allowed them to change into their new clothes. Thorin came out, dressed in dark blue jeans and a blue dress shirt, and his hair tied back in a pony tail. Shortly followed was Fili, dressed in a white T shirt, and blue jeans, followed by Kili, in black jeans and a black T shirt. "Wow! You guys look handsome!" chirped Amanda.

Thorin blushed. "This jeans are tight. How can anyone breathe in these? Its like wearing a corset!" said Thorin. Amanda burst into laughter. "No its not." said Amanda. "I don' t mind wearing these jeans! They look nifty!" said Fili, looking down at his clothes. "We're not going to get stared at are we?" asked Kili. "Kili, who cares if people stare at you? Besides that, you will feel good if its women that stare at you." said Amanda. Kili chuckled and grinned. "Look out ladies, here I come!" laughed Kili. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Well, are we going?" said Thorin impatiently.

Amanda nodded and she grabbed her car keys. "Yes. Lets go!" said Amanda.

Thorin and his nephews followed Amanda out to her blue car. Thorin sat in the passenger, while Fili and Kili sat in the back. "Seat belt, Thorin! Safety, for one, and two I don't want to get pulled over by the Po pos!" said Amanda. Amanda helped Thorin with his seat belt. "Now, its road trip time!" smiled Amanda, as she started the car. Thorin looked at the buttons in the car. "What does this do?" asked Thorin. "It's a radio. It plays music. Here, we should have some music on the go!" grinned Amanda turning on the radio.

It was on a classic rock station, and Fili and Kili was getting into the music bobbing their heads and humming along, even Thorin hummed along and waving his finger, to the amusement of Amanda. Pretty soon, all four of them was singing to the music loudly, while Kili and Fili stuck their heads out the car window, and singing loudly. "The wind in our air!" cried out Kili. "Woo who!" exclaimed Fili. "Fili, Kili! Get your heads back inside! Or we'll turn this vehicle around and go back!" hissed Thorin. Fili and Kili quickly went back inside.

"Which is better? A horse or a car?" said Amanda. "Both!" said Fili. "I much prefer a pony." said Thorin. Shortly, they arrived in a very large driveway. "Is this where your Grandparents live?" asked Fili in awe, seeing the beauty of the landscape of the large front lawn.

They soon found themselves in front of a very, very large home. "Nice home. Are your grandparents wealthy?" asked Thorin. "Yes they are. And they share their wealth to others. In fact, my Grandmother founded a charity for orphans, and another for children with fatal illnesses." said Amanda. "Wow. Your grandparents sound like they are wonderful people." said Kili. "Yes." said Thorin, smiling. Thorin admired the structure of the home, and the foundation. "You think its beautiful on the outside! You just wait to see the inside!" grinned Amanda, as they stepped out of the car.

Amanda turned to them. "I have to give you fake names. So they wouldn't think I'm making anything up." said Amanda. "Okay. What names are you wanting to give us?" said Thorin. "Thorin, you will be-Thomas, Fili, you'll be Fred, and Kili, you will be Kenneth!" said Amanda. "I am not sure about those names." said Kili. "Just take the names, because that's how I'm going to introduce you!" said Amanda. The dwarves nodded. The three approached the large front door and rang the doorbell. A older gentleman, in his late sixties opened the door.

He had short grey hair, a small beard and glasses. Fili wanted to laugh so hard. "He looks like Balin, but in human form!" chuckled Fili. Thorin nudged his nephew.

"Ah, Amanda! What bring you in these neck of the woods?" asked Amanda's grandfather. "Well, I have a dilemma I need your help with. These are my friends, Thomas, Kenneth and Fred. My three friends are in trouble, and they need help that involves some science." said Amanda. The man smiled. "Do come in! Evelyn has tea ready if you don't mind having some. Meet up with her in the parlor!" said Amanda's grandfather. Amanda nodded, and she led the dwarves into the beautiful large parlor.

Thorin, Fili and Kili admired all the antiques organized neatly in the parlor. But what caught the attention of Thorin was a large golden harp, sitting in the corner of the room. Thorin wanted to touch it, but he couldn't. "Boy, Nori would have a field day, if he was in here!" whispered Kili. Fili laughed. "You bet! He wouldn't leave this place empty handed." said Fili. Kili wasn't paying attention as he walked backwards, and bumped into a music box, no sooner as he bumped it, music came out. "Oh! I'm sorry!" said Kili. Amanda chuckled. "That's okay! Its only a music box." said Amanda. "I can tell. A very nicely decorated music box." said Kili.

Amanda instructed the dwarves to sit. "I noticed there's a harp in here." said Thorin, grinning.

"Oh, that's my grandmother's harp! She plays it from time to time, especially during the holidays! She offered to give me lessons, but I declined it. I'm not very musically inclined, but I love listening to it." said Amanda. Thorin smiled. Thorin wanted to play it very, very badly. But he had to restrain himself out of respect for Amanda. "Why wouldn't you learn? The harp is a wonderful instrument to learn, Amanda." said Thorin. Amanda shrugged. Shortly, Evelyn entered the room, carrying a tray with tea and different cups.

She served tea to Amanda and her friends. "You have a beautiful place here, Mrs. Little." said Thorin. "Thank you, Thomas." said Evelyn smiling, as she sat with them. "What brings you here, dear?" said Evelyn. "I have some questions for Grandpa. Science stuff." said Amanda. "Your grandfather should be here shortly. He's finishing up a project he's been working on all morning." said Evelyn. Shortly, James arrived, still wearing a white coat. "I see that you've been busy!" said Amanda. "Oh yes, yes. I've been very busy. So what is this help you needed, Amanda?" asked James. "Well, we should discuss this in private, Grandfather. Can we go to your lab?" asked Amanda. James nodded. "You three stay here and keep Grandma company while I talk to Grandpa." said Amanda. The dwarves nodded, and Amanda and James leave the parlor.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Thorin smiled at Evelyn. "Your grand daughter tells me you play the harp!" said Thorin. Evelyn smiled, looking over at the harp. "Yes, I do. Especially during the holidays, everyone would gather in here, and we would sing Christmas carols while I play on the harp." said Evelyn. "I am a harpist too." said Thorin. "Oh really? When did you learn the harp?" said Evelyn, brightly. Thorin had to come up with a story, to keep his real identity hidden. "I studied music at the same college Amanda goes too. I want to become a classical musician." said Thorin. Fili and Kili nodded.

"I like to hear you play, Thomas." said Evelyn. Thorin nodded, and he stood up. It made him feel really happy and honored to play a beautiful harp grand as Evelyn's. It instantly reminded him of his grand harp that still lays in Erebor. Thorin sat down, pulling the harp between his legs, pressing the base to his shoulder and chest, and he began to play. Fili and Kili recognized the song Thorin was playing. Evelyn felt quite impressed with Thorin's ability at the harp. After playing instrumentally for a little while, Thorin began to sing, in his beautiful velvety baritone:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended the song. Evelyn clapped. "Bravo! Bravo! Oh, that is so beautiful! You must be into this Hobbit thing like Amanda. My grand daughter, every time she visits us, she always talk about Thorin this, and Thorin that, and how handsome the dwarf is. I must admit those dwarves are quite the lookers." rambled on Evelyn. When Thorin heard this, his heart stopped. Evelyn had no idea that she is actually speaking to Thorin himself. But he promised he would keep his identity hidden. But he chuckled at the thought of Amanda constantly complimenting his handsomeness, and he blushed.

"Are you okay, Thomas?" asked Evelyn. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. I'm just thinking that's all." said Thorin. "What could be taking her so long?" asked Fili. "You know Amanda. When she and my dear James talk, they could be in there for hours." said Evelyn. Fili and Kili moaned quietly. "Hey, do you still remember the song about the Inn? You don't mind playing that for Evelyn? We need to liven up this party!" said Kili, feeling quite bored. Thorin grinned. "Yes." said Thorin. "Oh, but we don't have our fiddles though." said Fili, sadly. Evelyn laughed.

"No need to worry, I got fiddles here. They both belong to James. He's very good at the fiddle." said Evelyn, allowing Fili and Kili to borrow the fiddles. "Now play us a lively little number gentlemen!" chirped Evelyn, enjoying the entertainment of Amanda's new friends. Thorin went to the harp, while Fili and Kili positioned themselves on the fiddles, when Thorin started playing, Fili and Kili joined in, and Thorin led them in singing the song, they sung in Rivendell.

_**There is an inn a merry old inn**_

_**Beneath an old grey hill**_

_**There they brew the beer so brown**_

_**The man in the moon himself came down**_

_**One night to drink his fill**_

As the dwarves continued to sing, Evelyn clapped her hands in time to the music. She found Amanda's new friends quite entertaining. And wonderful musicians, as well. When the song ended, everyone laughed. Thorin continued examining the harp. The harp reminded him a lot of his harp in Erebor, wishing he could look upon his old harp again. Sadness clouded over the dwarf king, missing his companions terribly, and he even missed Bilbo, although he felt quite annoyed with the hobbit. "Are you okay, Uncle?" asked Fili. "Yes, I'm fine." said Thorin, quietly.

Shortly, Amanda returned smiling. "Issue resolved!" Amanda announced. "What did you find out, Amanda?" asked Thorin, standing up. "We'll discuss this on the way to Karaoke." said Amanda, smiling. The dwarves smiled. "Going so soon?" said Evelyn.

"Don't worry! We'll be back for another visit." said Amanda. "Thank you, Grandpa for everything!" called out Amanda. "You're welcome, Amanda!" James replied, as Amy, Thorin, Fili and Kili leave the mansion. Once they climbed into Amanda's car, they left. "Okay, here's the plan. You have another month to be here, and here's why. According to my grandfather, the almanac is predicting a nasty storm next month, and we have to be out in it, when it happens." said Amanda. "But on what date?" said Thorin. "October Thirty First." said Amanda.

"So, we have to stay here for another month?" said Fili, gloomily.

"I'm afraid so, Fili." said Amanda, sadly. Amanda felt bad, she wished she could help them back sooner, but this time line was the only way to go. "We'll be patient. Besides that, we promised your Grandmother another visit!" smiled Thorin. Amanda laughed. "Yes. And what did you guys do by the way, while I was talking to Grandpa?" asked Amanda. "I played on your grandma's harp!" said Thorin. "Oh, and I missed it!" moaned Amanda. "Don't worry, on your next visit, you'll hear me play." said Thorin, and he winked at Amanda.

They arrived at the bar where they would enjoy Karaoke. "YAY!" cried out Fili and Kili. "Drinks are on me!" smiled Amanda. "Good!" grinned Thorin, as they entered the tavern.

"I was hoping we would go into a tavern. We hadn't been in one in ages." said Fili. "Remember the time we snuck out of our home and we went to one?" grinned Kili. "Oh don't remind me of that night, it was your idea any way, Kee." said Fili. "Yes, you two got into serious trouble, having to listen to Nori! You two ended up locked up because of the false accusations that was placed upon you." said Thorin. "Oh? What happened, do tell!" laughed Amanda. "People accused us of stealing, in which it was really Nori that was doing all the stealing." said Fili.

Amanda found them a table, and they got seated. Amanda placed orders for the drinks. Amanda ordered beers for the dwarves, and Rum and coke for herself. "What is that you're drinking, Amanda?" asked Thorin. "Rum and coke." said Amanda. Thorin grinned. "I will have some of that on the next round." said Thorin. "Us too!" beamed Fili and Kili together. "Okay, I'm going to sing first. I'll go and sign up." said Amanda leaving the table. "Hey, we get to hear Miss Little sing!" beamed Fili. When Amanda was called up to sing, Thorin and his nephews watched and smiled. They even sang along as well.

When Amanda finished her song, she looked for songs for Thorin to sing. But Thorin felt the need to sing a dwarven song, and he asked the DJ in person if he could sing his own songs.

The DJ allowed Thorin to sing his dwarven songs to everyone. Amanda grinned as she watched and listened to him. All the women in the tavern, went crazy over Thorin and his singing. And his handsome features stood out, and they couldn't help from staring at this dwarf. "TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!" shouted a woman. Thorin couldn't believe he is hearing this. Amanda glared at the woman who shouted that, and the woman quickly became silent.

When Thorin finished his song, Fili and Kili had their turn. When they finished, Amanda had to go use the restroom. "Make sure no one takes this spot. I'll be right back." said Amanda. "We will guard your spot with our life!" said Thorin. Amanda nodded, and she walked away. No sooner after Amanda had left, three women approached their table. "Hello, boys! You sure do put on quite a show tonight!" purred the first woman. "How about joining us to the Clover Hotel, with some excitement?" purred another woman. Fili and Kili looked at each other.

"We're fine thank you. We're here with a friend." said Thorin. "Who cares of your stupid friend? She's too good for you! She's way too goody, goody for your kind." said the second woman.

"You speak of my friend this way again, I'll be sure to get you and your little whore friends thrown out of here!" snapped Thorin. "Did he just call us whores?!" snapped the third woman. "Lets get out of here. These guys look like jerks anyway!" grumbled the first woman, and they left. "Nice save, Uncle. Good thing to, because here comes Amanda!" said Kili. Amanda sat down at the table. "What happened while I was gone?" asked Amanda. "Three women came to our table acting really strangely towards us." growled Thorin. "I think we should be heading back." said Fili. Amanda agreed.

This usually is around the time a lot of weirdo's would show up any way. And so Amanda, Fili, Kili and Thorin leave, and they headed back to Amanda's home. Once they entered, they sat down. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." said Amanda. "No, you went to the bathroom remember? It was the women that made us feel uncomfortable!" said Thorin. "Don't worry, we won't be going back there any time soon. They get a lot of odd balls there." said Amanda. "We can make our own fun here!" said Fili, grinning.

The next morning, Amanda's sisters Madison and Jennifer made a surprise visit. Amanda didn't know they would going to come.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Maddie, Jennifer! What in the hell are you doing here? A little warning would've been nice!" snapped Amanda. "Well you haven't been answering your phone the past few weeks! What have you been doing?" said Madison. "Helping out some new friends I made." Amanda replied. "And you are hiding them from us?" said Jennifer. Amanda sighed. She cannot hide Thorin, Fili and Kili forever. "It is a really long story, girls. But come in so I can introduce you to them. Now before I introduce you to them, just don't freak out okay?" said Amanda. "I promise we won't freak out." said Madison, and Jennifer nodded in agreement.

"Thorin! Fili! Kili! We got company! Come and meet my sisters!" called out Amanda. Madison and Jennifer looked each other. "Thorin? Fili?! KILI?!" gasped Madison. "What in the hell?!" gasped Jennifer. Thorin and his nephews came and stood in front of Madison and Jennifer. Unfortunately, they both broke their promise and they flipped out any way. "Oh, my god! O my god, o my god, o my god!" shrieked Madison jumping up and down. "But-but! How can this happen?! How can this happen! It has to be a dream! Amanda, what have you gone off and done?!" shrieked Jennifer.

Amanda felt the need of banging her head against the wall. Her sisters are making fools of themselves in front of her new friends, and she hated it. "WILL THE TWO OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" screamed Amanda. And both Madison and Jennifer quickly fell silent. "Sorry, Amanda." said Madison quietly. Fili and Kili laughed. "You have pretty sisters, Amanda." grinned Fili. "Fili!" scoffed Amanda. "Amanda, you have some serious explaining to do! What in the hell are they doing here?" said Jennifer, now becoming serious.

Amanda explained their situation to her sisters. "Oh, so this is pretty much like some of the fan fictions we have been reading, but in reverse." said Madison. "Maddie!" hissed Amanda. "Look, everything is under control now, and they'll be going back in a month. And I'm considering of going with them." said Amanda. "WHAT?!" snapped Madison and Jennifer together. "What do you mean 'going with them'?!" said Jennifer. "It is really getting dull here. I need some more excitement in my life. I figured if I go with them, it would change things for me." said Amanda. "Oh, you'll get change alright. Amanda you are not going with them." scorned Jennifer.

"You cannot tell me what I can or cannot do, Jenny!" yelled Amanda.

"I can tell you what to do, because I'm your sister!" shot back Jennifer. "Younger sister!" corrected Amanda. "Okay, if you want to do this, fine! But we're going with you!" said Madison. Later, Amanda cooked supper for everyone, and Madison and Jennifer enjoyed Fili and Kili's company. Amanda and Thorin talked very little, and the watched the antics between Amanda's sisters and Thorin's nephews. "They're taking a shine too each other." said Thorin. Amanda laughed. "Yes." said Amanda. "Out of all three of you, who's the oldest?" asked Thorin. "I am the oldest and Jennifer's the youngest." said Amanda.

"And the smartest!" Jennifer added. Fili and Kili laughed. "To hell you're not! You're a goof off! You had more detentions in school than anyone I know!" argued Amanda. "Hey! A few of those detentions weren't my fault!" shot back Jennifer. "Oh yeah? Lets see, you got caught smoking on property, you got caught picking fight with Allison May Weather.." Amanda began. "Hey! That fight was started by Allison! I had no part in it!" protested Jennifer. Fili and Kili laughed. "Oh, and the time you egged the school too on April Fools day." said Amanda. Fili and Kili roared with laughter when Amanda said that.

"Oh, I am so far from done! I got plenty more where that come from!" said Amanda. "Stop it!" said Jennifer. "Okay, children! You can stop arguing now!" spoke up Thorin. Amanda and Jennifer quickly stopped. "Your Uncle, the referee!" teased Madison. Fili and Kili laughed. "Yes, and he has been that numerous times when it came to us!" said Fili. "Oh do tell, Thorin! Tell us some wild stories of your nephews!" begged Madison. Thorin rolled his eyes. _This is going to be a long night, _Thorin thought. Thorin shared some stories of Fili and Kili's child hood to Madison, Amanda and Jennifer.

Later as the evening progressed, Fili and Kili played Amanda's brother's guitars for Madison and Jennifer, while Thorin and Amanda spoke privately in Amanda's bed room. "Amanda, I over heard you mentioning of coming with us to Middle Earth, is this true?" said Thorin. Amanda nodded. "Amanda, it's a bad idea. Your place is here." said Thorin. "But I want to go, Thorin. I want to learn more of your home. I couldn't do that just sitting here all the time." said Amanda. "Amanda, you don't understand. Our quest is dangerous, you don't have any skill of fighting." said Thorin.

"Thorin, just so you know that I took fencing lessons since the age of seven, trained in Archery since the age of twelve! I won seven times in fencing competitions with gold medals, eight times in Archery. So don't you say I have no skill in fighting." snapped Amanda. "But those were for sport. This isn't sports, Amanda." argued Thorin. "Thorin, I want to go with you, if you like it or not." said Amanda. "Why do you have to make things so difficult?" said Thorin. "And why do you have to be such a hard headed, stubborn son of a bitch?!" snapped Amanda.

"You are driving me crazy. And your sisters as well!" growled Thorin standing up. "Where do you think you're going?!" snapped Amanda. "I'm stepping outside for some fresh air, and to get away from YOU!" shouted Thorin, and he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. "FINE THEN! YOU ASS HOLE!" screamed Amanda, and bolted back into her bedroom, slamming her door, flopping on to the bed and weeping. Madison, Fili, Kili and Jennifer looked at each other. "What in the hell was all that about?" said Jennifer. "I'll go and talk to her." said Jennifer.

Jennifer knocked on the door. "Amanda, what just happened?!" called out Jennifer. "Go away! I'm in no mood for talk!" shouted Amanda.

"Amanda, I'm not leaving until you tell me what in the hell is going on?!" said Jennifer, sharply. Amanda yelled in frustration and opened the door. Her eyes red from sobbing. "You come out here and tell us what is going on!" said Jennifer, pulling her older sister by the arm, guiding her out into the living room. Amanda sat down, and she told them of her intentions to Thorin. "I'm afraid our Uncle is right, Amanda. You really shouldn't be going. Its way too dangerous." said Kili. "Kili, I do believe there is something more to this on Amanda's reasons why she is going." said Madison.

"What do you mean?" said Kili. "What I mean is, I think Amanda is in love with your Uncle. She's showing the red flags." said Madison. "Madison, I'm not in love with Thorin! What possessed you to think that?!" snapped Amanda. "Amanda, we have noticed you and Uncle been rather close lately. Don't mistaken us for fools, you have been showing signs that you really like him!" said Kili, grinning. "Will all of you knock it off?! I don't need this right now! This kidding and joking with me is not a good time! Oh, to HELL WITH ALL OF YOU!" screamed Amanda, and she went back into her room, slamming the door.

"I think its best we should leave her alone." said Fili. "Good idea." grumbled Jennifer.

"Maybe she started her period. She normally acts this way two weeks before the big event." said Madison. "Madison! Like they really needed to know that!" snapped Jennifer. "Well excuse me! My bad!" shot back Madison. Fili and Kili laughed. Amanda remained in her room. And she could hear Thorin entering the home. But instead of directly entering Amanda's room, he went into the drawing room instead. He sat on the floor cross legged, picking up the acoustic guitar, and began playing quietly for a while, humming softly to himself.

But Amanda ignored it. She was too upset. No one wanted to help her with her problem. Not even her own sisters. It was like they all turned against her. "Well, its me against the damn world." said Amanda loudly. "Hey, is your Uncle playing our brother's guitar?" said Jennifer. Fili smiled. "Yes. He's been practicing quite a lot lately, and he's becoming rather good." said the young dwarf. "I should say so! He should join a band!" chuckled Jennifer. "I'll go and see how he's doing." said Kili. Kili knocked on the closed door of the drawing room. "You may come in, Kili." said Thorin.

Thorin knew it was Kili, he could tell by the knock. "I was just seeing how you're doing, Uncle that's all. I'm sorry that you and Amanda had a fight." said Kili.

"Don't mention it!" grumbled Thorin. "Uncle, do not get angry with me when I tell you this, but you don't understand Amanda's side of the story. The reason she wanted to go with you is, that she has strong feelings for you, Uncle." said Kili. "What do you mean, strong feelings for me?" said Thorin, raising his eyebrow. "Meaning that she has fallen for you." said the young dwarf. "Amanda?! Fallen for me?!" gasped Thorin. "She had shown the signs." said Kili. Thorin bowed his head. He didn't know what to make of this. Why didn't she just come out and tell him how she felt for him?

_She could've told me this before, _Thorin thought. And Thorin had feelings for her too, up until their fight. But now Thorin felt really bad of yelling at her. But on the other side of things, the risk of losing her during the quest would be a heartache from him, and he wouldn't be able to handle that. Although he had heard her say about the fencing and archery lessons. _Maybe I should go and talk to her one more time, _Thorin thought. Thorin put the guitar aside and stood up, and he knocked on Amanda's bedroom door. "Amanda? Are you still in there?" called out Thorin. "No! Go away! I'm in no mood to talk." said Amanda.

"Please Amanda! Lets discuss this civilly!" said Thorin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Amanda shortly opened the door, and allowed Thorin to enter. Thorin sat down on the bed, and signaled Amanda to sit with him. "Amanda, I apologize for yelling at you earlier. It was my nephew who made me realize your intentions of wanting to go with us." said Thorin. "What did Kili tell you?" said Amanda. "He told me that-well shit!" cursed Thorin. Thorin didn't know how to tell Amanda of what Kili had told him, fearing she would get angry. "Well are you going to come out and say what Kili told you?" said Amanda impatiently. "Kili thinks you're in love with me." said Thorin.

When Amanda heard this, she burst into laughter. "Oh, I guess my sisters had been rubbing off on them!" said Amanda. "Well, not only just your sisters exactly, Amanda." said Thorin. "What do you mean?" said Amanda. "Amanda, you knew about us haven't you? Your grandmother had mentioned of a book-!" Thorin began. "OH NO!" cried out Amanda. "Amanda, calm down!" insisted Thorin. "I can't calm down, Thorin! How could she do this? How dare she give me away like that?!" yelled Amanda. "Amanda, calm down now! I'm not angry, just listen okay?" said Thorin.

Amanda took a couple deep breaths. "Thorin, let me explain. Yes there is a book that involves Bilbo, you and the company. I didn't want to tell you because I fear you would get angry and accuse me of witch craft. I'm no, by means a witch, and never been one either. But I do have a gift of psychic abilities-oh lord, I never told anyone of this!" said Amanda. "You're a psychic?" said Thorin. "Yes, I can see the future and past, as well I can speak to the dead. In fact, my mom and dad died in a car crash not too long ago, and I've been speaking to them with my abilities." said Amanda.

"That is an amazing gift, Amanda. There is someone in Middle Earth who has those same abilities! Unfortunately she's an elf, but she has that skill." said Thorin. "I know who you speak of Thorin. Galadriel! Her abilities is different. She has telepathy." said Amanda. "How did you know that?" said Thorin. "I have that too. That's another reason why I should go. I never told you this, Thorin, but she spoken to me. Just last night." said Amanda. "WHAT? You never told me of this!" exclaimed Thorin. "Well I couldn't at the time." said Amanda.

"Tell me what she had said." said Thorin. "She says I should join you, Gandalf and Bilbo. She advised me I would be the one that could save all of you from failing the quest." said Amanda.

Thorin snorted. "We are not going to fail the quest." said Thorin. "Thorin, there is more to it. She told me something that ached me, and it caused me to worry, especially on your part. She informed me of what happened to your Grandfather, Thorin, and she's worried it would happen to you-OH GOD!" cried out Amanda, and she turned away from Thorin. Thorin's eyes flew wide open. "Amanda-" Thorin began softly, sadness clouded over him. Amanda burst into tears. "Thorin, I cannot stand the thought of seeing like that! But its not that, its Fili and Kili I'm worried about. Can you imagine? If you fallen under the sickness, those two have to stand and watch?!" wept Amanda.

Hearing this, Thorin's heart ached. "Amanda-I honestly don't know what to say right now." said Thorin. Amanda looked up at Thorin. "And Kili was telling you the truth, by the way Thorin." said Amanda softly. Thorin looked at Amanda in surprise. "So its true, you are in love with me?" said Thorin. Amanda nodded. Thorin smiled, taking Amanda's hands. "I feel the same for you, you know. The day I met you, you took us in, gave us food and shelter, you've been so kind to us since we arrived. We owe it you, Amanda. I owe it to you." said Thorin, touching Amanda's cheek gently.

"You don't have to owe me anything, Thorin." said Amanda. "Just love!" whispered Thorin, and he cupped his hands underneath Amanda's chin, and to her surprise, Thorin leaned over and kissed her on the lips, slowly and passionately. When the kiss broke, Amanda sat there in shock. And she leaned onto Thorin, resting her head on his chest. "I've made my decision, Amanda. You shall go with us, when the time comes." said Thorin. "Can my sisters come too? My sisters would be lost without me." said Amanda. Thorin laughed. "Yes, Maddie and Jennifer can come too. Besides, I noticed they have warmed up to my nephews quite a bit." said Thorin.

Amanda laughed. "Yes, and here they are joking at us about us being the lovebirds." said Amanda. "We can give them a taste of their own medicine!" grinned Thorin. "Well it has to be tomorrow, Thorin. I'm exhausted." said Amanda. And Amanda laid down onto the bed, falling asleep in Thorin's arms.

One month later, the day came for the departure. Amanda made sure Madison and Jennifer had their things packed as well as Thorin, Fili and Kili's. Thorin and his nephews changed back into their old clothes.

"Wow! I almost forgotten what you guys looked like in your old clothes since you've been wearing the new ones Amanda got you for a while." said Jennifer. Fili laughed. "So do you like our old clothes better?" said Fili. "Yes, we do." said Madison. Thorin laughed. "That you remind me of knights in shining armor, well without the armor that is." smiled Madison. "Well at least for now until Thorin gives us some armor when we get to Erebor!" grinned Kili. "Well, everyone packed and ready to go?" said Thorin. "Yes." said they all replied.

They headed to the park where they have planned to meet. Amanda brought along her weather radio with her to listen on the reports of the weather. "This might take a while, so we're going to be here a while. When we get hungry, I will send one of my sisters to a nearby fast food place to order us some food to bring back." said Amanda. Everyone agreed. "Are you sure this is going to work, Amanda? Is this next big storm supposedly take us to Middle Earth?" said Jennifer. "That's what my grandfather said. This storm that brought Thorin and his nephew's here is called a Super Tidal. It is a rare storm that magically transports people to different dimensions. He told me now since this has brought up, he's says that this would be his newest research project to work on." said Amanda.

"So he's still continuing to work more on it?" said Thorin. "Yes. Its fascinating to him. I just hope he's careful or else he'll get transported to another dimension or time." said Amanda. "Who knows, you may meet up with him in Middle Earth!" grinned Thorin. Hours went by, no sign of the sky clouding over. And everyone was starting to get impatient. "This is stupid, Amanda! This better not be a hoax!" snapped Jennifer. "Oh shut up, Jenny! The storm will come! Its take a while of the storm to form!" said Amanda, hotly. "You and your lame brained ideas. I swear, you are just like our father." said Jennifer.

"Well at least someone is." grumbled Amanda. "You take that back!" yelled Amanda. "No! I won't take it back!" shouted Jennifer. "Your mother!" shot back Amanda. "Your funeral!" hollered Jennifer. "SHAZARA!" shouted Thorin. And both sisters quickly fell silent. "The two of you are behaving like children arguing like this. The storm will come. You two remind me of my nephews." said Thorin. Two hours later, Amanda had the weather radio on, and good news, reports of a big storm was about to go through Boston. "YES! Its coming! Guys, its coming!" beamed Amanda.

"Look at the clouds! They're forming already." said Jennifer. "Well, this is it." said Fili

"Should we hold hands or something?" said Jennifer. "Jennifer, this isn't a Girl Scout Jamboree." said Amanda. Thorin laughed. "What's so funny?" said Amanda. "What you just said, 'this isn't a Girl Scout' jamboree'!" said Thorin, impersonating Amanda. "You're a true smart ass, Thorin. I love you!" smirked Amanda. "Nice impersonation, Uncle! Try and do one of Dwalin!" laughed Kili. Another hour went by, the storm came. Heavy rain fell, alongside with hail, and heavy gusts of wind and bolts of lightening. "Wow! Look this is rare! A tornado!" exclaimed Madison.

Everyone closed their eyes. Twenty minutes later, everyone realized they were asleep, and they woke up. They found themselves in a forest, and ahead them stood two wizards. One was Gandalf, and the other was Radagast the Brown. Also in the area was the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo. "HA! There you all are! We've been looking all over for you! And as for you ladies, we've been expecting you." said Gandalf. "Was this your doings the entire time?!" snapped Amanda, stepping forward glaring at the wizard. "Yes, it was." said Gandalf.

"Do you have any idea what you put these dwarves through! You separated them from their kin folk, placing them in a city where they felt out of place!" yelled Amanda.

"Now, Miss Little! Calm down, allow me to explain. As you may know already Galadriel has spoken to you." said Gandalf. "Yes, she has spoken to me in my dreams, yes. She told me my sisters and I have a reason we are part of the company." said Amanda. "And that is the reason why I sent Thorin, Fili and Kili to get you." said Gandalf. "You mean to tell me they knew the whole time?!" snapped Amanda. The wizard nodded. "THORIN OAKENSHIELD! A WORD! WITH YOU NOW!" roared Amanda. "Uh, oh! Uncle, you're in trouble!" said Fili. Dwalin chuckled.

"You know the old saying about a woman scorned and fury!" grinned Dwalin. "Shut up, Dwalin!" grumbled Thorin, and he walked over to Amanda. "You knew! You knew the whole time I was planned to be with you! And you didn't tell me! You got all dramatic on me about coming, and you shouted at me! Saying that I couldn't come! You knew that I HAD to be with you guys! Why didn't you tell me?!" screamed Amanda. Thorin bowed his head. He meant to tell her the truth eventually. But he didn't know how to tell her.

"Amanda, I am really truly sorry. I should've told you the truth instead of flying off the handle on you like I did." said Thorin. "No, shit Sherlock!" yelled Amanda.

"Amanda, listen. I am sorry okay. Can we just let this slide please?" said Thorin. "Well-I don't know." began Amanda. "Just let it slide, Amanda!" said Fili. Amanda chuckled. "Okay. No more lies, understood?" said Amanda. "Understood!" said Thorin, and they shook on it. "No handshake. Lets kiss on it." grinned Thorin. "Thorin-not in front of your peeps!" hissed Amanda. "I don't care." said Thorin. And Thorin kissed Amanda on the lips. "Wow, wow, wow! What are they doing kissing?!" blurted out Gloin.

"Uncle Thorin and Amanda been courting for quite some time. He even got the blessing from her Grandparents." grinned Fili. "Thanks for the broadcast, Fili." said Amanda. Amanda introduced herself to the others, alongside with her sisters. "Thank you for helping our leader lassie." smiled Balin. "You're welcome, Balin. He spoken a lot about all of you, especially you and Dwalin!" grinned Amanda. "Welcome to our Company, Miss Little! And your sisters!" announced Dwalin.

"Well, that's settled. What are the wizard's talking about?" asked Amanda. "Wizard stuff. Nothing to our interest, I suppose." said Thorin.

Then the thought occurred to Thorin. "Wait just a minute. My nephews and I fell at the Misty Mountains! Why aren't we back to where we had left?" said Thorin. "That you have to ask Gandalf on that. After all it was his doings to the begin with." said Amanda. "Gandalf! A word with you please!" ordered Thorin. Gandalf nodded. "What is the meaning of this? My nephews and I teleported to another dimension at the Misty Mountains, why weren't we sent back to where we left off?!" demanded Thorin. "Its complicated to explain, Thorin. We'll have to discuss this later." said Gandalf.

"NO! We're going to discuss this, NOW!" snapped Thorin. "Listen, Thorin Oakenshield! When I say we're discussing this later, I mean we're discussing this later." said Gandalf. "As you wish, wizard." growled Thorin, and he walked away, mumbling something about stupid wizards and brains. Amanda chuckled at the remarks he made. "Maybe he thought brains, when he meant trains and he missed it!" stated Amanda. Thorin laughed. "Nice one, Amanda!" said Thorin. Suddenly, they heard howling in a distance. "Oh god, that doesn't sound good!" moaned Madison.

"Is that a wolf pack?" asked Bilbo. "No, its orcs and wargs." gasped Bofur.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Amanda and her sisters shortly found themselves being chased by Orcs and wargs. "And you signed us up for this?!" shouted Madison. "Amanda, have you not realize what you got ourselves into?!" shouted Jennifer. "SHUT IT! THE BOTH OF YOU!" shrieked Amanda. As they continued to run, Thorin and the dwarves killed of orcs and wargs. "I would kill to have a bow right now!" complained Madison. "And a sword!" said Jennifer. Suddenly as Amanda remained close to Thorin, she felt a throbbing pain in her leg, and she looked down, noticing an Orc arrow shot in her calf. "THORIN!" shrieked Amanda, and she felt into unconsciousness.

"Over here, you fools!" yelled Gandalf. Thorin picked up Amanda, and he and the company followed to where Gandalf is. As Kili kept shooting arrows at the army of orcs and wargs, Gandalf showed them a tunnel they could slide into. All the companions, including Madison Jennifer, and Bilbo slid in the tunnel, followed by Thorin, still holding a unconscious Amanda in his arms. Kili came in last, as he was still was shooting arrows at the orcs. Suddenly a orc corpse fell into the tunnel. Thorin with his free hand, removed the arrow from the orc. "Elves!" hissed Thorin, angrily.

"This is a tunnel. Should we follow it?" said Dwalin. "Lets follow it!" called out Bofur. And they continued to walk into the tunnel. "AMANDA!" cried out Madison and Jennifer, as they approached Thorin. "What happened to Amanda?!" said Jennifer. "She had been shot by an orc." said Thorin, gravely. "OH NO! Will she be alright?!" screamed Madison. "Where we will be going, she will get medical attention. " replied Gandalf. Shortly, they arrived in a valley surrounded by trees, waterfalls and a large palace. Madison and Jennifer looked upon it in awe.

The place was so beautiful. Madison smiled. "We get to meet the elves, Jennifer! Elves! Real elves!" said Madison. "You know who you're starting to sound like?" chuckled Jennifer. Suddenly Thorin broke in on the silence. "Is this your plan all long, Gandalf? To seek refuge with our enemy?!" growled Thorin. "Thorin, Amanda is in dire need of medical attention for one, secondly Lord Elrond will help us translate your map. The only ill will your bring is upon yourself." said Gandalf. Thorin fell silent and he looked down at Amanda.

"The arrow isn't poisonous Gandalf?" said Jennifer. "I'm afraid it is, Jennifer." said Gandalf gravely. "SHIT!" hissed Madison. Gandalf led the company into the valley.

An elf named Lindir greets them, speaking to Gandalf at first in elven language. "Where is Lord Elrond?" asked Gandalf. "He isn't at home." replied the elf. Suddenly, they heard horns sounded, and many horses with elf riders gathered around the company. The company jumped when this happen. Madison and Jennifer thought the dwarves gotten a little paranoid when they done that. Lord Elrond spoken to Gandalf and looked at Thorin and the company. Gandalf and Elrond spoke together first, and then Lord Elrond turned to the company speaking to Thorin first.

After the introduction of the company, Gandalf introduces Madison, Jennifer and a unconscious Amanda to Lord Elrond. "She's been shot by an orc arrow. Its poisonous. She needs medical attention immediately. Come, lets take her to the healers." said Elrond. "I'm coming as well." said Thorin. After all, he was the one that was carrying Amanda any way. When they found a room for Amanda, Elrond sent for the healers, and they came to examine Amanda while Gandalf and Thorin stood and observed. "We are going to remove the arrow, and drain the poison from her. Fortunately, the poison had not entered all the way through her system." said the healer.

Thorin sighed with relief. "Will she be able to move?" asked Gandalf. "She needs a couple hours of rest time and a bath, and she will be able to move." said the healer. "Just in time for supper." said Thorin. "Well, lets go meet with the others." said Gandalf. "No, you go along. I will stay with Amanda." said Thorin. Thorin refused to leave Amanda's side, not for anything. Not even food. An hour later, Amanda woken from her sleep, and she saw Thorin sitting on the bed beside her. "Thorin? What happened?" asked Amanda, weakly. Thorin took Amanda's hand.

"You've been shot by a poisoned orc arrow, Amanda." said Thorin. "Oh no!" moaned Amanda. "Shh-its okay! You are fine. The healers said you are fine. You are lucky that the poison hadn't entered completely into your system. You are one tough human, Amanda." said Thorin, smiling. Amanda chuckled. "If you say so, Thorin!" grinned Amanda. "You really had me worried back there." said Thorin, taking Amanda's hand. "I know, but we had no weapons on us, Thorin, or else my sisters and I would've helped. Of course I had my ass chewed up by Madison in the process." said Amanda.

"She gave you a chewing out? What for?" said Thorin.

"Oh, its nothing. Madison is just one of those people who hates 'roughing it' or adventures." said Amanda. Thorin laughed. "She would make a better partner for Bilbo, than she would for Fili!" boomed Thorin. "Thorin, I cannot believe you said that!" said Amanda. "Believe it, I said it!" smirked Thorin. Amanda playfully slapped Thorin in the arm. "Silly dwarf." said Amanda. Thorin rolled his eyes, and he took Amanda into his arms. "I am so glad you're safe." whispered Thorin, and he kissed Amanda on the lips. Amanda resting her head on his chest. Thorin shortly decided to leave to allow Amanda to rest for a little while.

Later, she bathed and the elves gave her a dress to wear for supper. Amanda admired the gown, instantly falling in love with it. "I'm going to wear this, especially for Thorin." said Amanda, as she dressed into the dark blue and red gown. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was a very young elf girl with dark hair, and she approached Amanda. "I was wondering if I can help you with your hair." offered the elf girl. "Of course. What is your name?" said Amanda. "Arwen, I'm Lord Elrond's youngest daughter." said the elf girl smiling. "Its nice meeting you, Arwen." said Amanda.

Amanda recognized the name. Amanda allowed Arwen to work on her hair.

"Be careful with the beads, they are courting beads. Thorin gave them to me." said Amanda. "Oh? You are courting a dwarf?" said Arwen. "Yes. Although I'm a human, he's a dwarf. It really doesn't make a difference really." said Amanda. "No it doesn't. Love comes in all forms, as long as you and your lover are happy. I am the same way. I'm in love with Aragorn. We been friends since we were born. Father doesn't know of our relationship just yet." said Arwen. "Well, you have to tell him sometime." said Amanda. "Well, now is not really a good time." said Arwen.

When Arwen finished Amanda's hair, Amanda looked in the mirror. "Thank you Arwen! It really looks beautiful!" said Amanda. "You're welcome Amanda! Its nice meeting you!" said Arwen. "Nice meeting you too, Arwen!" said Amanda, and Arwen left. Once Amanda was ready, she went and join the others for dinner. As she approached the room, everyone looked at her, gasping. Amanda looked beautiful with her hair done, and wearing a beautiful gown. Even Thorin's mouth dropped. "Oh, Amanda! You look like a fairy tale princess!" exclaimed Madison.

"You look so beautiful! You're one hot mama, Amanda!" chirped Jennifer.

Amanda sat down next to Thorin. "You look so achingly beautiful, I just want to taste you!" purred Thorin softly, and he grinned. "Thorin, not it in front of everyone!" whispered Amanda. Thorin smiled, and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling now, Miss Little?" asked Balin. "Better. The bath really helped. That and I stunk badly too." said Amanda. Everyone laughed. "Not as bad as us!" piped in Bofur. Amanda laughed. "Maybe if some of you didn't fart as much, that could be why!" shot back Amanda. "Hey!" said Fili. And everyone laughed.

"Are you trying to say that we fart too much?" asked Thorin. "Well, one night I thought I heard one of you do that. And gee, it seems like the one I'm sitting with who does that in his sleep!" said Amanda. "I do not pass gas in my sleep." said Thorin. "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Sheba." shot back Amanda playfully. Thorin smiled and turned back to Gandalf who been trying to get Thorin's attention. The subject turned to the discussion of Thorin's and Gandalf's swords. Amanda listened attentively on the conversation for a little bit, then she looked behind her, and she witnessed Madison flirting with Fili.

Amanda chuckled. She knew those two would be quite a pair. Then she looked over at Kili, who wasn't paying all that much attention to Jennifer.

And Jennifer wasn't paying all that attention to Kili. Jennifer was laughing and joking with Bofur. Amanda thought personally she would be interested in Kili, but she wasn't. She guessed she only liked Kili as a friend and nothing more, and she decided to let it go at that. Thorin then stood up. "Excuse me! Coming, Amanda?" said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin. I'm going to sit with Thorin!" said Amanda, smiling at Gandalf and Elrond. "Are those two courting?" asked the elf lord. "Yes. Very much!" replied Gandalf. "You have a strange company, Gandalf. Three human women, dwarves and a hobbit!" smirked Elrond.

Meanwhile, Kili's face blushed. "Oh what's the matter? You thought that dark haired elf with the harp was a girl?" joked Jennifer. "Can it, Jennifer." mumbled Kili. "Poor Kili!" said Madison. Jennifer chuckled. "I think he bit off more than he can chew there!" laughed Jennifer. "You got that right!" grinned Bofur. "I'm glad Thorin didn't notice." said Madison. "If he would've noticed that, then there would've been a war." said Dwalin. "No kidding!" said Madison. "Oh, what is the deal with this music? I feel like we're on a blasted elevator!" said Jennifer.

"More like a funeral, if you tell me." said Madison. Nori laughed.

"My thoughts exactly, Maddie!" said Nori, grinning. Nori looked at the elf female. "Can you please change the tune? Its so depressing!" said Nori. "Did someone die?" asked Oin. Bofur stood up. "I can fix that!" grinned Bofur, jumping up on a pillar, and he begin to sing, leading the other dwarves. Amanda, who was sitting next to Thorin, smiled brightly as she watched Bofur and the dwarves sing. Then she turned her attention to Thorin, who was singing and DANCING as well. And the look on Thorin's face was priceless and it warmed her heart.

Now she felt like dancing with him. Suddenly to Amanda's surprise, Thorin snatched a harp from the dark haired male harpist, and began playing along with Bofur's singing, and he joined in. Amanda laughed. She couldn't believe Thorin took the elf's harp. She could tell Thorin is drunk. He had drunken quite a bit from his flask tonight, so she knew he was already drunk. Amanda herself felt drunk after drinking three or more glasses of elf wine. Amanda began to dance with her sisters, dragging Kili and Fili in on the action. Balin even approached Amanda, offering to dance. Amanda grinned and curtsied, Balin bowed, and the danced around the room.

Gandalf buried his face in his hands, and Elrond found it quite entertaining.

As the Elf Lord himself snapped his fingers along to their song. Amanda noticed it, and she laughed. "Elrond is snapping along!" chuckled Amanda. Balin noticed, and it made him chuckle too. Suddenly, Amanda felt a familiar large hand on her shoulder. "Don't mind if I cut in?" asked a deep voice. Balin smiled and moved away, and Amanda turned, and there stood Thorin smiling at Amanda, taking both her arms as they begin to dance around the room. To Amanda's surprise, he picked her up and swung her around. Amanda let out a playful shrieked and laughed hysterically, while the dwarves observed and laughed.

When the song ended, everyone roared with laughter as they continued to toss food around the room. "I think its our cue to exit!" grinned Thorin. "Yes. Its time for some alone time." said Amanda.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Meanwhile, Thorin and Amanda stepped out onto the balcony. "You were quite charming tonight, Mister Oakenshield!" smiled Amanda. "Oh really? How so?" said Thorin, smiling. "Well for one, you were laughing, singing and dancing. And that is the side of you, I like to see more often." purred Amanda, brushing her hand into Thorin's dark hair. Thorin drew Amanda close to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Once we reclaim Erebor, you will be seeing me like that a lot." whispered Thorin, cupping his hands underneath her chin, and they began to kiss. Suddenly an elf came out to them.

"Master Thorin Oakenshield, Lord Elrond and Gandalf requests your presence immediately." said the Elf. "Damn it." grumbled Thorin. "And you, Miss Little, Lady Galadriel is wanting a word with you, follow me!" said the Elf. Amanda nodded and she follows the Elf, while Thorin met up with Elrond, Gandalf, Bilbo and Balin to discuss Thorin's map. Shortly, Amanda enters a large room with a table in the center. Standing in front of her was Lady Galadriel, and she smiled upon Amanda. _"Hello, Amanda Little, I've been expecting you!" _Galadriel spoken to Amanda's mind.

"_Is there something you wish to discuss, my lady?" _Amanda asked Galadriel in the same form. "I want to discuss with you your main mission of you being here on the quest with Thorin and his companions, Amanda. You see, Amanda, all of us are concerned of the outcome of Thorin's quest of retaking Erebor. His grandfather fell under the gold sickness, which lead into danger and death. And we feel that the same thing is going to happen to Thorin, he too, like his Grandfather and Father, will fall under madness. And this is when you come in, Amanda." said Galadriel.

"But what am I supposed to do? You cannot change someone who has a mental illness, my lady! The reason I know of this because I have a doctorate in psychology, and studying to become a doctor. And I too, had been suffering from it. It is up to the individual himself to change." said Amanda. "Yes, I understand that, Amanda. But what Thorin needs is guidance. Guidance from someone he loves. And I understand that he loves you. The both of you are courting!" said Galadriel. "Yes, its true that Thorin and I are courting. I have the beads for proof!" smiled Amanda.

"Amanda it is up to you to help Thorin and guide him to fight this invisible battle. If you are unable to do this task, the entire quest will fail, and there will be dire consequence. If you are able to help Thorin through this, the quest will succeed and Thorin will become King of Erebor." said Galadriel. "Galadriel, I sense that we're going to run into some trouble along the way before we even arrive in Erebor. You may not know this, but I have what they called psychic abilities, or the sixth sense. I can see things before they happen." said Amanda.

Galadriel smiled. "I know you have it, Amanda. it's a powerful gift. What are you feeling?" said Galadriel. "Mirkwood forest, getting captured by the Elves of Mirkwood." Amanda replied. "That you leave that to me and Elrond. We will deal with Thranduil." said Galadriel. Amanda sighed with relief. That will make her feel a little better. "Remember Amanda, this is your task and your task alone. Your sisters cannot help you on this." said Galadriel. Amanda nodded, and she thanked the Elf Queen for her advice, and she leaves. She shortly met up with the other dwarves, which they already set up their own camp nearby.

"There you are, Amanda! Where were you?" asked Fili. "I was talking to Galadriel. She gave e some advice that is really helpful." said Amanda. "You wouldn't mind telling us?" asked Gloin.

"I'm sorry Gloin, but I can't. I will only discuss this with Thorin only. By the way, where is Thorin? And Balin and Bilbo?" asked Amanda. "They are still talking with Elrond. They should be coming shortly!" replied Bofur, as he placed a sausage on a stick. "Bombur! Catch!" called out Bombur, and he tossed the sausage to his brother, and when Bombur caught it, the table Bombur was sitting on collapsed, and the heavy dwarf fell. Everyone laughed, even Amanda. It cheered Amanda up immensely. "Who's in the mood for some music?" asked Madison, pulling out her mp3 player from her bag.

"WE DO!" all the dwarves replied. Madison pressed the button the contraption and music played. It was Elvis Presley's Viva Los Vegas. Amanda loved the song, and she jumped up starting to dance around the room. "Amanda, lets change the words to it! Instead of Viva Los Vegas, its Viva Erebor!" grinned Madison. The dwarves laughed, and of course Amanda and Madison began to sing their version of the song, changing it from Los Vegas to Erebor. Pretty soon, all the dwarves stood up and danced around, joining in with Madison, Amanda and Jennifer.

As they were singing, Thorin, Bilbo and Balin entered the room and saw the. Thorin laughed.

Thorin recognized the song coming from Madison's media player because it was on Amanda's as well, and he was listening to it not too long ago. Thorin grinned. "If you can't beat them, join them!" grinned Thorin, and he quickly ran behind Amanda, wrapping his arms around her and joining in on the singing and dance. Thorin quickly picked up Amanda swinging her around. Amanda laughed. "Shake your hips, Thorin! I have to see you do that!" said Amanda. Amanda showed Thorin how its done. "No! No way I'm going to do that!" laughed Thorin. "Please?" pleaded Amanda, giving Thorin the puppy look.

Thorin grinned. "Oh, alright!" laughed Thorin, and he done it. Amanda shrieked with laughter, and nearly fell over, and Thorin caught her in time. When the song ended, everyone laughed. "That was fun!" cried out Kili. "We should do that again!" exclaimed Bofur. "No, we need our rest. We are leaving in a couple hours." stated Thorin. "A couple of hours? But why?" said Dwalin. "Gandalf has suggested we need to leave in two hours, he didn't tell me why, but he urges us to leave." said Thorin. "Okay, if that's what the wizard wants." said Bofur.

Thorin and Amanda walked over to the corner and sat down, Thorin drew Amanda into his arms, and Amanda laid her head upon Thorin's chest.

"What did you and Lady Galadriel talk about?" asked Thorin. "About you and the quest, Thorin. You see, she has given me a job to help and guide you during the quest. She's concerned that you will fall under the gold sickness like your grandfather." said Amanda. "Is that what everyone's thinking around here?!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, calm down! Hear me out!" said Amanda. Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin. "She advised me to help you fight this illness, in case you do fall under it, Thorin." said Amanda. "Amanda, nothing will go wrong with me. I will be fine." stated Thorin.

Amanda rolled her eyes. Now she begin to wish now to discuss this matter with Thorin, not knowing he was going to bring out his stubborn card again. And now she became angry. "Thorin Oakenshield, don't you tell me nothing wrong is going to happen to you? You really think this quest of going to be an easy breeze?! NO! You have forgotten we have a dragon we got to deal with too!" snapped Amanda hotly. Thorin pushed Amanda away and stood up. "Don't you tell me what I can or cannot do with this quest, Amanda! First it was Gandalf and Elrond, now YOU!" yelled Thorin.

"Thorin!" cried out Amanda.

Before Thorin walked away, he spun around and glared at her. "And just for that, you will be left behind here." snarled Thorin. "THORIN NO!" shouted Amanda. And Thorin walked away from Amanda, angrily. Amanda stomped her foot. "DAMN IT!" screamed Amanda. Madison and Jennifer quickly came to Amanda shortly after they heard her scream. "Amanda! Are you alright?!" quickly asked Jennifer, as they both sat down. "No, I'm not alright. I want to go home." said Amanda. "But we cannot go home, Amanda. We're stuck here." said Madison.

"Did you and Thorin have a fight?" asked Jennifer. "Yes." sobbed Amanda. "Tell me what happened." said Madison gently. Amanda began her story when she had her talk with Galadriel, and then afterwards, she told of her and Thorin's argument. "I cannot believe the nerve of him! You are trying to help him, and he tosses you away like garbage! This isn't right! And you know what? If you aren't going, we're going to stay here with you!" said Madison. "No, you and Jennifer should go. I'll be alright." said Amanda. "Amanda, you're not going to be alright. We're going to stay with you." said Madison.

Fili and Kili noticed Amanda in distress and they walked over. "What happened to Amanda?" asked Fili.

"She and your Uncle got into a bad fight, and Thorin kicked her out of the company. Now she's not allowed to go with you guys to Erebor." said Madison. "WHAT?!" snapped Fili and Kili together. Amanda explained to Fili and Kili of her discussion with Galadriel that she shared with Thorin, and she told them of Thorin's reaction. "You know, he's our Uncle and everything and we love him dearly, but what he had just done was inexcusable." snarled Kili. "We should get Balin, he could help Amanda." said Fili.

"No, no! Please don't!" pleaded Amanda. "Amanda, you want to go with us or no?" said Kili. "Yes, I want to go." said Amanda. "Then trust us, and let Balin help you through this matter." said Fili. Amanda nodded. Fili and Kili walked over to Balin, and they explained to the older dwarf of Thorin and Amanda's issue. Balin shortly came over and sat down with Amanda, who was still weeping heavily. "Thorin is a stubborn fool, as you may know already. But he has no right treating you of this." said Balin. "I was only trying to help, Balin." wept Amanda. "I know. We all are. He doesn't even listen to me half the time." said Balin.

"What am I going to do? Thorin banned me!" said Amanda. "Not for long! I'm going to have a word with that block head." said Balin.

She could tell by Balin's voice that the older dwarf is angry with Thorin. "Get up!" snapped Balin grabbing Thorin by the arm. "Balin, what in Durin's name is the meaning of this?!" snapped Thorin. "We need to talk! NOW!" demanded Balin. And Thorin followed Balin into another room. "Would you mind telling me what is going on here?" snarled Thorin. "No, you tell me what is going on here! Is it true that you banned Amanda from the Company?" asked Balin, sternly. "Yes! What of it?" growled Thorin. "Thorin, she is only trying to help you, like all of us are! If you think she or any of us is the problem. Its not! You're the one that has the problem!" lectured Balin.

"Balin, I'm in no mood for this!" hissed Thorin. "Thorin, Amanda loves you a lot! What have you just done to her, is like stabbing her in the heart. She is torn up, and very upset!" said Balin. Thorin looked over at Amanda, who was sitting in fetal position, rocking back and forth weeping heavily. "You think about it for a while." said Balin, and he walked away from his friend. Thorin sat and watched Amanda as she wept. Thorin's heart ached. It was to the point where he couldn't handle seeing Amanda in this state of mind. And he remembered the words Balin told him, and so Thorin stood up and walked over and sat down next to Amanda.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Thorin cleared his throat, trying to find words to say to Amanda. He could feel the aches in his chest grew. Suddenly a tear formed. Thorin had not shed a tear since the passing of his family, and now once again, tears fell, like a waterfall. He loved Amanda. He broken her heart with the harsh words he said to her. Amanda could sense Thorin's presence, and she continued to avoid looking at him. "I know you're sitting there, Thorin. I have nothing to say to you." said Amanda coldly. "Amanda, I-I don't know what to say-Words cannot express how sorry I right now for my actions towards you earlier. It was uncalled for!" said Thorin, softly.

"Then why did you do it? You really hurt my feelings you know!" sobbed Amanda Thorin bowed his head. "So where does this leave us?" said Thorin softly. "I'm going to talk to Gandalf and Elrond, see if they can send me back home." said Amanda. "But Amanda! You can't go back the way you came! Amanda, you are stuck here. And the only way back to your home is to finish the quest." protested Thorin. "Thorin, how can I finish the quest when you refuse to allow MY help?" snapped Amanda. And Amanda's words struck him.

He knew eventually she would say that. Thorin sighed. "Amanda, I take back those words I said to you before. If I turned back time right now, I would've never said it. But listen Amanda, thank you that you are wanting to help me, and I will accept any offer of help you are willing to give me." said Thorin. "You really mean it?" said Amanda. "With all my heart." said Thorin, smiling, taking Amanda's hands. "So do you forgive me?" whispered Thorin. "I-don't know." said Amanda. "Don't make me have to do this!" said Thorin playfully. "Do what?" said Amanda crossing her arms.

"You Elf! Let me borrow that if you please!" Thorin called out to Lindir, who appeared to be nearby, and was holding a harp. "Sure." smiled Lindir, handing the harp over to Thorin. Thorin hated the fact of touching anything elf made, especially elven harps. But he had no choice. _The only way to win her back to me is through charm, maybe she'll change her mind, _Thorin thought, as he placed the harp on his lap. Thorin begin to gently pluck and strum the strings, as beautiful music cascaded throughout the area. Lindir stood nearby and watched, and in awe, quite impressed with the dwarf's skill at the harp.

Thorin closed his eyes as he played, and shortly he started to hum for a little bit.

Then he started to sing softly, his velvety baritone filled with emotion as he sang. He sang his love for her, and how sorry he was for hurting her. Everyone in the company woke up at the sound of Thorin' s singing and music. Madison and Jennifer also woken up, and watched the dwarf. "Is he serenading Amanda?" whispered Jennifer. "Yes. I do believe he is." said Madison. "It is his way of apologizing to her!" smiled Balin. "I hope he realizes he's playing a elf harp." said Kili, chuckling. "He knows." grinned Dwalin. "He really must love her if he wanted to play a song for her on a elf harp." said Bofur.

As for Amanda, her own tears swell up, and her love for Thorin came back to her. And she could tell by the way he looked at her while he sang, those beautiful words, he meant for her. When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, Thorin ended his song, and returned the harp to Lindir. Lindir smiled. "You play very well, Master Thorin! I'm quite impressed." said the Elf, with a grin, and he walked away. Thorin nodded with a slight smile, and he turned to Amanda. "Do you forgive me now?" said Thorin, placing his hand softly on Amanda's cheek.

Amanda smiled. "Yes!" exclaimed Amanda softly, and she collapsed right into Thorin's arms. Thorin wrapped his arms around her. He leaned over, kissing Amanda passionately on the lips.

And Amanda returned a longer kiss in favor. When the kiss broke, Amanda laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "I swear I'll never say or do anything to hurt you again, Amanda. I swear I'll protect you, even if I die protecting you." whispered Thorin. Amanda smiled, as she laid there and cuddled with Thorin for a little bit. Suddenly, ten minutes later Balin approached them. "Well, now since you two made up, should we get going?" said Balin. Thorin stood up, followed by Amanda. "Yes, we must get going. Everyone pack your belongings! We are leaving!" ordered Thorin.

Everyone nodded and packed their belongings. Once everything was packed, Thorin leads them out of Rivendell. As the walked along, Thorin looked at Amanda. "You really think I would leave you behind with the elves are you?" said Thorin, playfully. Amanda laughed. "No, you wouldn't." said Amanda. Thorin kissed Amanda on the cheek. "I'm so glad they made up! They remind me of Rhett Butler and Scarlet O Hara! And Thorin would make a damn good Rhett Butler." said Madison. "Who's Rhett Butler?" asked Fili.

"Well its book called Gone With The Wind, this southern belle named Scarlet falls in love with a stubborn aristocrat who is just like your Uncle in many ways." said Madison.

"Can I read that book if you have it?" said Fili. Madison laughed. "You? Read a book?" joked Madison. "Yes, I read books! Ori and Bilbo aren't the only ones here that like reading, you know. Can you please let me read it?" said Fili. "Oh, hell! Here!" said Madison, tossing the book to Fili. She couldn't believe that Fili is wanting to read a 'chick' book, as she always called it. "Let me know how you like it." said Madison. "I will." said Fili. "Maddie, I cannot believe you're allowing Fili to read a 'chick' book!" laughed Amanda. "What's a 'chick' book?" asked Thorin.

"A book the is written for a female audience." said Amanda. "Oh. What is the name of the book?" said Thorin. Amanda told him, and the story line of the book. "In a way you remind me of him, Thorin." said Amanda, grinning. "Oh really how so?" said Thorin. "The stubborn pride." Amanda replied. "Just so you know, Miss Little, I'm not stubborn or full of pride." smirked Thorin. "Yeah, right! I believe that, when I see it!" smirked Amanda, playfully. As they continued to tread on, they arrived in the Misty Mountains. "This place gives me the willies." said Jennifer.

"You're telling me. And the thunderstorm is not helping." grumbled Jennifer.

"What's wrong, Jenny? You're afraid of a teensy weensy thunderstorm?" joked Kili. "I am not afraid of storms, Kili! Its Madison who's the one who's scared of them!" snapped Jennifer. "Excuse me? I am most certainly not? I remember the time we had a storm, you woke up screaming 'help, help! The lightening is going to get me'! And you were only ten years old then!" shot back Madison. Fili and Kili laughed. "I can imagine the looks on your parents faces when she did that." grinned Fili. "Well, father assured her the lightening was not going to get her and she calmed down after that." said Madison.

Suddenly Amanda noticed the Stone Giants, as well as Bofur. "Are they fighting?" asked Amanda. Thorin nodded. "Yes, they are fighting, and they're not making our trek on this mountain any easier." grumbled Thorin, glaring at the giants. Suddenly, a boulder fell separating Kili from Fili. "KILI! Take my hand!" cried out Fili. But the boulder separated them. "Oh, I do hope he's okay!" moaned Jennifer. When the mountain shook again, and the boulder moved, Kili was okay, and he joined the company to Thorin's relief. Thorin smiled, happy to see his nephew okay.

But then another thing happen. Bilbo slipped from the ridge of the Mountain.

And Dwalin quickly came to Bilbo's aid, trying his best to pull Bilbo back up. Thorin quickly came down to help, and pulled Bilbo back up on the Mountain. "I thought we lost our burglar!" said Dwalin. "The little hobbit has lost his way since he left home. He has no place amongst us." growled Thorin. This angered Amanda deeply, and she punched Thorin in the shoulder. "OW! What was that for, Amanda?!" snapped Thorin. "How dare you! It wasn't his fault that he fell! What is your beef against Bilbo anyway?! He done no wrong to you!" yelled Amanda.

"Don't raise your voice at me, woman! I have no time for this!" snarled Thorin. "Bull shit! I can't figure you out, Thorin! Why can't you once be nice to the Hobbit? Oh wait! You don't know how to be nice to him! You're too busy having your head far way up your ass!" yelled Amanda. Suddenly, Thorin grabbed Amanda roughly by the shoulders. "LET GO OF ME!" screamed Amanda. "You yell at me one more time, I swear I will throw you off this mountain!" yelled Thorin. "Go ahead! Throw me! See if I care! See how long you will last without me! No! Just don't talk to me!" screamed Amanda. "FINE!" yelled Thorin, and he shoved Amanda to the ground.

"We'll take shelter here." said Thorin. Gloin wanted to get a fire going, but Thorin advised Gloin not to, while they set up camping in the cave. Amanda angrily went to the corner, and sat down drawing her knees up, burying her head in her hands and wept. "What's going on with Amanda now? She's upset again!" said Jennifer. "Her and Thorin got into it again? Didn't you hear them outside?" said Madison. Amanda cradled her arm in her hands. "Where are you going, Jenny?" asked Kili. "I'm going to talk to my sister. She's upset. Her and Thorin got into a fight again." said Jennifer sadly.

"What about this time?" said Kili. "Bilbo." the young woman replied. "Can I come?" asked Kili. "Sure." said Jennifer. She was hoping to have a private conversation with Amanda, but she didn't mind Kili being with her. "Amanda, are you okay?" asked Jennifer. "No, Jenny. Go away. I'm not in mood for company right now." said Amanda, her voice husky from crying. "Amanda, you're going to talk! Are you okay?" said Jennifer. "Does it look like I'm okay, Jennifer? NO! I'm not okay! I should've went home when I got the chance!" yelled Amanda.

Kili sat next to Amanda. "Amanda, there is no need to raise your voice, your sister is only trying to help." said Kili, gently.

"Kili, if I needed your advice, I would ask for it!" snapped Amanda. Kili looked at Amanda's arm. "Amanda, where did you get the bruises?" asked Kili, with a concerned look on his face. "Yes, Amanda! Where did the bruises come from? They weren't there before!" said Jennifer. "I fell down outside the mountain." lied Amanda. "You're lying, Amanda! I can tell you're lying! This was no accident that you have bruises there! Thorin better not do this to you." said Jennifer. "Well I did see my Uncle grabbing Amanda roughly, Jennifer." said Kili, and he glared at his Uncle.

"That son of a bitch! How dare he try to hurt you! That does it! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" yelled Jennifer. "No! Jennifer don't! Don't make a big deal out of it! Really, it isn't necessary!" protested Amanda. "Amanda, he tried to hurt you! Nobody threatens to hurt my sister!" argued Jennifer. "Jennifer, you let me handle this." said Kili, and he walked away. "Oh, I don't want Kili to get involved in this!" moaned Amanda. "Its too late." mumbled Jennifer.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Kili approached his Uncle. "Thorin, a word with you please!" said Kili. "Yes, Kili?" said Thorin, looking up at Kili. "What happened between you and Amanda earlier?" said Kili, icily. "Its none of your concern, Kili. No go and get some rest." growled Thorin. "Well, I'm not going to rest until you tell me why you try you left bruises on Amanda's arm. She could barely even move her arm." snapped Kili, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, the last thing I need right now is hear a lecture from my own flesh and blood on my personal life! I told you this doesn't concern you!" yelled Thorin.

"Well fine then. I hope it eats up your conscious then, Uncle. She may not be able to move her arm again!" growled Kili, and he went to join his brother. "Let me look at your arm, Amanda." said Jennifer. "No. I cannot move it. He was squeezing it too hard." said Amanda. "Let me go get Oin, and he'll have a look at it." said Jennifer. "No, Jennifer! Don't get Oin. I'm fine, really!" said Amanda. "You're not fine, Amanda!" snapped Jennifer. "Bull shit! I said I'm fine, I mean I'm fine!" yelled Amanda. "You're as bad as Thorin! You're both stubborn and bull headed! I'm getting Oin!" yelled Jennifer, and she walked away.

Shortly, Oin came and took a look at Amanda's arm. "It is fractured in two places. Do you have something she could use as a sling?" asked Oin. "Yes, I do. I have a scarf." said Madison, and she reached in her bag, taking out a scarf. "We'll wrap her arm in in your scarf as a sling to hold it in place." said Oin. Amanda was waiting for Oin to ask her how it happened. And of course, he did. "How did this happen, Amanda?" asked Oin. "I fell down outside the mountain." Amanda replied. "No, you didn't fall Amanda! Don't you lie!" snapped Jennifer. Amanda glared at her sister.

"This doesn't look like you fell, Amanda!" snapped Oin. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you! Thorin done this to me, when we got into a fight outside the mountain. I'm sure he didn't mean to do it." said Amanda. Balin, who stood nearby over heard the conversation, and he approached them. "Amanda, are you alright?" said Balin. "Her arm is fractured." said Oin. "Fractured?! But how?" gasped Balin. "Does everyone and their brother must know how it happened?!" snapped Amanda. Balin stood and he remembered the argument between Amanda and Thorin, and he witnessed Thorin grabbing her.

"I'm going to have a word with that block head!" snarled Balin, and he walked over to Thorin. "Thorin, do you a have a minute?" asked Balin. "No. And if its about Amanda, I wish not to discuss it." snarled the dwarf king. "To hell you are!" shouted Balin. "Don't you talk to me that way, Balin!" yelled Thorin. "You listen here, Thorin! Amanda is a woman, you should treat her like a woman, and not some pile of garbage!" yelled Balin. "But-!" protested Thorin. "Do you love her?" asked Balin. "Yes, but-!" stammered Thorin. "Just because you two had a fight, it doesn't mean you have to harm her. Didn't you promise her you wouldn't hurt her again?" said Balin.

"Yes, Balin." said Thorin, and he bowed his head. "Balin, she questioned my authority." said Thorin. "No, she was speaking her mind, which she had every right to do so. I agree with Amanda, you been harsh on Bilbo, and you have hurt his feelings. Amanda has a right to speak her mind, Thorin." said Balin. Thorin looked over at Amanda. Amanda already had curled up in her bedroll, getting ready to fall asleep. _I do love her, but why does she has to be so opinionated? _Thorin thought. Guilt clouded over him. He remembered his promise to Amanda, and he broken it.

This time for sure, he knew that Amanda isn't going to forgive him this time.

"Go talk to her, Thorin." said Balin. "I really don't know, Balin. I don't think she's going to talk to me anymore after this." said Thorin, sadly. "You don't know if you try." said Balin. Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin, and he stood up and he walked over to where Amanda is sitting. "Amanda, wake up. Lets talk." whispered Thorin. "There is nothing to talk about Thorin, go away." said Amanda coldly. "Amanda, please. You cannot stay mad at me, please lets talk this over." pleaded Thorin. "You broken your promise, idiot." snapped Amanda, sitting up.

"I know I broken my promise, Amanda. I'm sorry. I take back the words I said to you outside. I really didn't mean any by them! It was very stressful time, I thought I lost Kili and Bilbo." said Thorin. "Oh? Now you care about the hobbit? What made you change your mind?" snapped Amanda. "Amanda, don't make this difficult than it is already." said Thorin sadly. "When will you consider other peoples feelings, Thorin? Especially mine!" said Amanda. "I do consider your feelings, Amanda!" said Thorin, looking at Amanda's arm. "Thorin, what happened if it would've been me on the cliff instead of Bilbo? Would you say those same words about me?" said Amanda.

"No, I wouldn't. I would never say anything like that about you." said Thorin. "How would you know that?" said Amanda. "Because I love you, Amanda." said Thorin. "Well if you love me so much, why did you grab me so roughly for? That could've been prevented you know!" said Amanda. "Yes, I understand it could've been prevented. Amanda, I swear to you it won't happen again. Never. I love you, and the thought of losing you will hurt me more than anything." said Thorin, taking Amanda's hands gently. Amanda looked into Thorin's eyes. She saw a tear sliding down Thorin's cheek, landing on her left hand.

"Thorin-!" began Amanda. "Amanda, I really truly love you. Losing you is going to really hurt me more than anything that I have to deal with. You are a rare and one of a kind individual. Please forgive me, Amanda." said Thorin. "I forgive you, Thorin!" whispered Amanda. A smile appeared on Thorin's lips, as he drew Amanda close to him carefully so he wouldn't bump her injured arm. "How long will it take your arm to heal?" asked Thorin. "Two days tops." Amanda replied. Thorin kissed her injured arm. Amanda chuckled. "Ha, ha, Thorin! You're trying to do that to make it feel better. Its going to take a whole lot of my arm to heal up." said Amanda.

Thorin grinned. "I was just trying to help!" purred Thorin.

"I know!" said Amanda, resting her head on Thorin's chest. As the two sat there, they could overhear a conversation between Bofur and Bilbo. Bilbo was planning to leave the company! Thorin sighed. "He's leaving us, Amanda." said Thorin. "Well gee, I wonder why?" said Amanda. "Amanda, enough with the guilt trip already. I'm already feeling bad enough of hurting you." said Thorin. Suddenly, Amanda noticed Bilbo's sword glowing in the dark. "Thorin-Bilbo's sword is glowing! You better look at yours!" whispered Amanda.

Thorin withdrawn his sword, and his was glowing too. "WAKE UP!" Thorin called out to the others. "What's going on?!' exclaimed the others. "Oh crap! The floor's caving in!" cried out Amanda, and it was Amanda who first fell, followed by the others. "AMANDA!" cried out Thorin, falling behind her. Amanda screamed as she fell, followed by Thorin and the rest of the company. When they landed, they are now surrounded by goblins, who grabbed them. "Let us go, you filthy beast!" screamed Amanda, trying to attack the goblins. By they were too strong for her, and the goblin army took Thorin, Amanda and the company to their leader, The Goblin King.

"Who are these miserable persons? Who here disturbs my kingdom? Thieves? Assassins?!" demanded the Goblin King. "Dwarves, and three human women, your malevolence." replied a goblin. "Dwarves?! Human women? And what are human women doing with a company of dwarves?!" said the Goblin King. "That's none of your damn business, you ass hat!" shouted Amanda. The Goblin King laughed. "Boys, we got a feisty one here! And she got the red hair to prove it! She would make a great trophy to my collection! And a slave as well! Orkun, you take the red head and change her into something more appropriate! She would make a good spouse for me!" demanded the Goblin King.

"Yes, you're malevolence!" replied the Goblin King, as he begin to take Amanda way from the company. "LET HER GO!" roared Thorin, as he approached the Goblin King. "Well, well, well! Its Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain! O, Wait! You don't have a mountain! You have nothing!" snickered the Goblin King. "You insignificant despicable bastard!" shouted Amanda. The Goblin took Amanda away, while the Goblin King continued to interrogate the dwarves. Suddenly, he burst into song. "Oh God! Make him stop! My dog can sing better than he can!" cried out Jennifer.

"That's not a song, that's an abomination!" moaned Balin.

"Hey you! Penis face! Don't give up your day job!" hollered Madison. Kili tried not to chuckle at Madison's choice of words. Even Thorin covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Meanwhile, the goblin brought Amanda back out tying her next to the Goblin King's throne. Amanda not only felt humiliated, but embarrassed. The goblin not only took her belongings and bags, but her clothes as well, replacing her clothes with just a brown cloth and small blouse revealing her cleavage, and she adorned a crown of thorns on her head.

This really angered Thorin, seeing Amanda in that state. "THORIN HELP!"" cried out Amanda. "Where in the hell are her clothes?!" cried out Jennifer. "The goblins took them, you big oaf!" snapped Madison. Suddenly, a bright light shown. And Gandalf entered the Goblin Caves, destroying goblins in his path. "Take up arms and fight!" called out the wizard. The dwarves, alongside with Madison and Jennifer went for their weapons and begin their battle with the Goblins. "THORIN!" screamed Amanda. Thorin ran to Amanda, releasing her from her bonds, and he kept Amanda by his side, as they ran.

Amanda felt embarrassed she because she was dressed like this in front of Thorin, and angry because the goblins confiscated her belongings and her clothes.

As they continued to follow Gandalf, they battled the goblins along the way. When they came to a bridge, the Goblin King stood directly in front of them. "You really think you can escape me, Wizard?" snickered the Goblin King. Suddenly, Gandalf took his sword thrusting it into the Goblin King's stomach. "Well-that will do it." The Goblin King concluded, and he fell through the bridge, and it collapsed followed by Gandalf, Thorin and his companions. When they landed underneath a bunch of debris, Bofur spoke up. "Well, that could've been worse!" the dwarf stated.

Suddenly, the Goblin King's corpse fell on them. "You've got to be joking!" shouted Dwalin. "Damn it, Bofur! You jinxed!" yelled Madison. "Sorry!" replied Bofur. When Gandalf removed the debris from the company, they followed Gandalf outside of the caves. They found themselves in the forest running, pretty soon, they came to a clearing. Gandalf made a head count to be sure everyone was there and accounted for. Everyone was accounted for except for Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins was missing. "Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?" asked Gandalf.

"Curse the Halfling! The last time he is seen was with Dori!" spat out Dwalin.

"Don't blame me! Nori was the last to see him!" snapped Dori. "Well I saw him disappear when we approached the bridge. That was the last I seen of him." said Nori. Then Thorin began his rant on Bilbo, which angered Amanda, but she decided to bite her tongue. "Please Amanda, for the sake of your relationship, don't pick a fight with Thorin." said Madison. "I'm trying not too! But he makes me so damn mad the way he treats Bilbo!" hissed Amanda. "I know that! I don't like the way he treats Bilbo either! Just give Thorin time, he'll come around." said Jennifer.

_My sisters and their lame brained psychological ideas. They should've stayed behind in Boston, _Amanda thought. Suddenly, Bilbo appeared. "Bilbo! We thought we given up on you!" chirped Kili, grinning. "How did you get past the goblins?!" inquired Fili, smiling. "Well it doesn't matter really, I am back." said Bilbo. "It matters. Why did you come back?" asked Thorin casually. Bilbo begin his speech, and made a promise to the company he would help the dwarves take back their home. The speech was so moving, that all the dwarves felt guilty of their doubts of Bilbo, including Thorin.

Amanda gave Thorin a 'I told you so' side glance.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Suddenly, they heard howling in the distance. "Out of the frying pan!" spoken up Thorin. "Into the fire! RUN!" yelled Gandalf, and the chase began between the Orcs and the company. Gandalf ordered everyone to climb into the trees. Amanda climbed into the tree behind Thorin, and she sat with him, followed by Dwalin and Balin. Once everyone are in the trees, Thorin saw an old foe approaching. It was Azog. "Oh, shit!" cried out Jennifer. "No, damn it." said Amanda sadly. "No-It cannot be!" gasped Thorin, as he looked upon his enemy. Amanda could hear the Pale Orc speak in his language.

Amanda looked up at Dwalin and Balin, fear clouded their features, and she looked down again at Thorin. Suddenly, without a warning Thorin moved Amanda, and he instructed Dwalin to hold on to Amanda. "Thorin, what are you doing?!" cried out Amanda. "Shh-just let him go, lass!" said Dwalin gravely. Thorin climbed down from the tree. Amanda watched Thorin as he slowly approaches Azog, picking up an oaken branch as he done so. "Oh my god! I cannot look!" cried out Jennifer. As Amanda watched the battle, anger grew in her. She could not sit there and allow this creature to take Thorin from her.

"Jennifer! I need your bow!" called out Amanda. "Why?" asked Jennifer. "Just give me the damn bow, Jennifer!" yelled Amanda. "Amanda, you're not considering of facing this guy!" exclaimed Madison. "I said GIVE ME THE BOW NOW!" roared Amanda. Jennifer gave Amanda her bow and arrows. "What is she doing?! As she gone mad?!" exclaimed Gloin. "That does it! No more Misses Nice Girl!" yelled Amanda, and she climbed down from the tree before Dwalin tried to hold her back.

When she saw Thorin was held down by a warg, she aimed her bow at the Orc and warg. The Orc was about to behead Thorin. And Amanda aimed her arrow at them. Suddenly, Bilbo came out with sword, and he stabbed the Orc and warg. And the other dwarves leapt from where they are at, followed by Madison and Jennifer, joining on the battle. Amanda already shot several orcs, and now she and Bilbo stood in front of Azog. "Nobody messes with my dwarf!" screamed Amanda at Azog, and she dodged at the Orc. "AMANDA NO!" Madison and Jennifer cried out.

As Amanda attacked the Pale Orc, Azog swung his weapon at Amanda, knocking her over. Amanda fell onto the ground unconscious. "Amanda!" shrieked Jennifer.

Suddenly the Eagles arrived, taking the company out of the danger, first they took Thorin and Amanda, followed by the others, and they took Gandalf last. Madison and Jennifer are on an Eagle with Fili and Kili. "What has gotten into your sister? Has she lost her mind?" said Kili. "Kili, she lost her mind since she started this journey!" said Jennifer. Fili chuckled. "Because her head is far up our Uncle's behind!" grinned Fili. "Fili, stop it. This is no time for jokes. Both of them are not in the best of health right now." lectured Jennifer. Fili bowed his head.

The Eagles shortly arrived at a large rock cliff called the Carrock. The landed Thorin and Amanda first, followed by the others. Gandalf quickly ran to them. "THORIN! AMANDA!" cried out the wizard, as he ran to them. Gandalf knelt down to Thorin, first placing his hand over the dwarf's face and muttered an incantation. Thorin slowly opened his eyes. "The Halfling?" said Thorin, weakly. "He's here and he is safe." smiled Gandalf. Bilbo approached. "Amanda? What came of her?" said Thorin. Gandalf's face turned grave. "Amanda is not doing so well right now. She is unconscious." said the wizard sadly.

Dwalin and Kili helped their leader to stand up.

"You! You! What were you thinking? You would've gotten yourself killed! Did I not say you were a burden? Did I not say you have no place amongst us?!" Thorin began. Everyone looked at Thorin as if he lost his mind. The hobbit saved his life, and Thorin yells at him. Suddenly, the dwarf's mood changed. "I never been so wrong in all my life!" said Thorin, and to everyone's surprise, Thorin hugged Bilbo. "I'm sorry I doubted you." said the dwarf, smiling at Bilbo. "Well-I would've doubted me to. I'm no hero, nor warrior. Or even a burglar." said Bilbo, as everyone smiled at them.

Suddenly something caught the attention of Thorin. Ahead of them in the distance, was the Lonely Mountain, Thorin's home. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo. "Erebor! Last of the great dwarven kingdoms of Middle Earth!" replied Gandalf. "Our home!" smiled Thorin. A small thrush flew over their heads heading towards the Lonely Mountain. "That, my dear Oin is a thrush!" said Gandalf. "A sign of a good omen." said Thorin. "I believe the worst is behind us." said Bilbo. Shortly, Thorin turned to the company. "I need to see Amanda." said Thorin.

Oin approached them. "Amanda isn't going to wake up any time soon. She's in comatose." said Oin, sadly. Thorin knelt beside Amanda.

Thorin refused to leave Amanda's side. "Where is her main injury?" asked Thorin. "Well, Azog attacked her in the back of her head, I have stopped the bleeding. But as for the coma, we have no idea how long she is going to be in this state." explained Oin. "We need to make camp. I will carry Amanda." said Thorin. Thorin picked up the young woman, and he led the others off of the Carrock to find a place to make camp. They made camp nearby a lake. Thorin had not left Amanda's side for a minute. A mixture of emotions clouded over Thorin. Anger, worry, and sadness was his main emotions.

Thorin felt angry, because he felt Amanda had no business attacked Azog the way she did, because she would've had died instantly. He loved her, and didn't want to lose her. Oin had changed wash cloths as they continued to heal Amanda. "I wish there is way she could wake up." said Madison. "Me too. All we need to do now is pray." said Jennifer. "Yes." said Madison. Three hours later, Amanda woken from her coma. "Amanda!" said Thorin softly. "Amanda who? Who are you? Where am I?" asked Amanda. "Oh shit. This isn't good!" moaned Jennifer.

Jennifer quickly came to her sister. "Hey sis! Its good to see you back!" said Jennifer.

"Do I know you?" asked Amanda. "Oh no, she has amnesia!" said Madison. "She is a severe concussion from the blow, and it indeed causes amnesia." said Oin. "But how long will you think this will last, Oin?" asked Thorin. "We don't know. It could last for days or even months." said Oin. "Days?! Months! I want my Amanda back!" snapped Thorin. "Don't worry Thorin. She'll come back. I have seen people suffer through amnesia before. My mother went through it from her first car accident." said Madison. "And the best way of curing it is to remind her of things familiar to her. Sights, sounds, people!" said Jennifer.

Thorin nodded. "Who are all of you? I don't remember meeting you before!" said Amanda. "Well to start things off by scratch. Amanda, I am Thorin Oakenshield, leader of the company of Thirteen Dwarves, we are on a quest to reclaim our kingdom of Erebor. I am the grandson of Thror, King Under the Mountain, and the son of Thrain. I am a direct descendent of the line of Durin." said Thorin. "I still don't remember you, but you look so familiar though. But you are rather cute." said Amanda. Fili laughed. "Did she just call him 'cute'?!" chuckled Fili. "Amanda, this is Madison, your sister! And this is Jennifer your younger sister." said Madison.

"Sisters?! I have sisters?!" said Amanda.

"Of course you have sisters, Amanda. You always have sisters." said Thorin. "Amanda, remember when we were little, we used to toilet paper the neighbors homes on Halloween night? And boy did we get busted for it. We was grounded for weeks!" said Jennifer. "I remember the time Amanda and I signed up for a talent contest, and we performed songs for Lady Gaga!" grinned Madison. "I was in a talent show?" said Amanda. "Yes. And you had a nice singing voice." said Madison.

"Remember the underwear on the tree prank we pulled on you, Amanda? We took a pair of your underwear and hung on a tree like a flag? And we demanded to surrender your books?" said Madison. All the dwarves laughed at this, even Thorin. "Hey that sounds like something Kili would do!" blurted out Fili. "Hey! I wouldn't do such a thing!" shot back Thorin. Bilbo spoken up. "Remember when you girls first arrived? I do! And you Amanda, was quite a pistol! Especially the words you and Thorin exchanged!" said Bilbo. "I still regret saying those horrible words to this day." said Thorin sadly.

Thorin looked at Amanda.

"Remember the song I sang to you in Rivendell after our first fight? You were trying to help me with our quest, and I refused to take your advice, and I felt so terrible saying those horrible words to you, and I won you over with a song I made up for you." said Thorin. "Sing it, Thorin." Madison encourages the dwarf. Thorin nodded, and he began to sing his song. His voice sounded more beautiful than ever, and he showed so much emotion in his features as he sang. Tears slid down his face, as he sang. But still, Amanda showed no signs of remembering Thorin or who he is.

Thorin held Amanda close to his chest as he sang, his strong arms wrapped around her. When he finished his song, he looked down upon her. "Please tell me you remember the song, Amanda." whispered Thorin. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember the song. Although it was rather beautiful." said Amanda. Thorin's heart sank, and he bowed his head. _She's going to be like this for a long time! I'm going to spend rest of my life with someone who has no memory of me! _Thorin thought. That same night, Gandalf discussed with the company of their next stop will be at Beorn's home.

Beorn was a shape shifter, and not quite fond of visitors, but he will be a great help for their journey. "What are we going to do about Amanda? She lost her clothes! She cannot be walking around half naked." said Madison. "The goblin king took our belongings. I would've let her borrow my clothes, but those idiots took them." said Madison. "I will loan Amanda my coat in the mean time. I'm sure Beorn would have clothes for Amanda when we get to his house." said Thorin.

The next morning, Gandalf advised everyone to take bathes. He allowed the sisters to take their bathes first. "Please don't be too long. We want our baths too!" said Fili. "Fili, we're not going to take long! Come girls! Lets take our baths!" said Madison. "But what am I going to wear when I get done with my bath?" asked Amanda. "Thorin's jacket. He says you can borrow it until we get to Beorn's when Beorn gives you some clothes." said Madison. "Who's Beorn?" asked Amanda. "Ask Gandalf about that." said Jennifer. "I will later." said Amanda.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

When the girls finished their baths, they returned, and the dwarves and hobbit had their turn. Gandalf talked to Amanda. "Amanda, do you remember who I am?" asked the wizard gently. "You're Santa Claus! Oh my god! He's real!" cried out Amanda. The wizard burst into laughter. "No, I am not Santa, who ever he is. I am Gandalf the Grey, a wizard!" said the wizard, smiling. "You're a wizard? Can you put on magic shows and fireworks?" asked Amanda. Gandalf laughed. "I'm not sure of the magic shows, but I can put on really good fireworks displays!" grinned Gandalf.

"Gandalf, why am I here?" asked Amanda. "You're here to help us on the quest, Amanda! You will be helping Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim Erebor, his home." said Gandalf. "Erebor? What is Erebor?" asked Amanda. "My home. My grandfather ruled as King Under The Mountain there." replied a deep voice. Amanda turned, and she saw Thorin looking down at her and smiling. "Can you tell me more of your home, Thorin?" asked Amanda. Thorin grinned and sat with her. "Yes." said Thorin, as he moved Amanda close to him, and he told her the stories of his home and the history.

When Thorin finished his story, Amanda looked at him. "Now do you remember why you're on the quest?" said Thorin. "Well sort of." said Amanda. "And what of what Lady Galadriel said to you?" said Thorin. "Lady Galadriel, who's she?" asked Amanda. "The Elf Queen you have met in Rivendell, Amanda. Do you remember talking to her?" said Gandalf. "No, I'm afraid I don't remember." said Amanda sadly. Thorin sighed. "Her memory is never going to come back." said Thorin, sadly. "Give it time, Thorin. Her memory will come back." said Gandalf.

Bilbo decided he would try a hand on refreshing Amanda's memory. "Remember when you stayed awake at my home, and you sat in the parlor? Remember the song the dwarves sang? And you always told me you loved the song." said Bilbo. Thorin smiled when Bilbo mentioned of Thorin's song. "I'm afraid I don't remember the song. I did like the song Thorin sang to me the other night." said Amanda. "Well allow me to refresh your memory then." said Thorin, as he wrapped his arms around her. Thorin started to hum first, and then he begin to sing, his beautiful baritone voice echoing throughout the area.

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

Thorin ended the song, and he looked down at Amanda. "Do you remember now?" asked Thorin softly. "Oh? I've heard this song before! I cannot pin point it where I last heard it! The song is so beautiful!" gasped Amanda. Thorin looked at Gandalf and smiled. "She's coming back!" said Bilbo. "You know I written the song, do you?" said Thorin. "You wrote that?" said Amanda. Thorin nodded. Amanda sat down and looked around her, as everyone looked at her, and her sisters Madison and Jennifer looking at her. "Oh! I remember you! You're that little fellow who took me in your home!" exclaimed Amanda, pointing at Bilbo.

Bilbo grinned. "Yes, Yes I am! But what is my name?" urged Bilbo. "Are you a hobbit?" said Amanda. "Yes, I'm a hobbit! See my feet?" said Bilbo, pointing at his feet. "And there's the wizard Gandalf, whom I met first when I first arrived in Middle Earth!" said Amanda. Gandalf smiled. "Yes, yes! We have spoken together when we first met." said Gandalf. "And you, Thorin! Our first meeting, wasn't a very pleasant one, but we feel in love, and you asked me to court with you when we camped out one night. And we got into a fight in Rivendell, and you sang to me to win me back." said Amanda.

"She's back!" cried out Madison. "Madison, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! And you too, Jenny!" said Amanda. "We've been here the whole time, Amanda. We have never left your side." said Madison. "Hurray! She's got her memory back!" exclaimed Jennifer. "And you, you must be Fili, who has the hots for my sister Madison!" said Amanda, looking at Fili. All the dwarves burst into laughter the way Amanda put it. "Yes, I am Fili, and yes it is true that I'm in love with Madison." said Fili. Jennifer and Kili chuckled. "Well, any good word on me?" said Kili, grinning.

"Yes. You are funny and you always tease Jennifer." grinned Amanda.

"True, true!" said the dark haired young dwarf. "Now, do you remember what happened before your injury?" asked Thorin. "All I remember is I thought I was losing you, Thorin. And the last thing I know I was attacking some evil demon, and he knocked me to the ground. And everything went black. That's all I can remember." said Amanda. "You and Bilbo saved me, Amanda." said Thorin. "I saved you?" said Amanda. "Yes." said Thorin. "She is getting her memory back." smiled Gandalf. "Thorin, I didn't want to lose you that's why I stepped in the way I did. I can imagine you became angry with me of what I done." said Amanda, bowing her head.

"Amanda, I'm not angry with you. But you really scared me and all of us. We thought we was going to lose you." said Thorin gently, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Well I'm still here, am I?" smiled Amanda. "Yes, you are." purred Thorin, and he gently kissed Amanda on the lips. Amanda laid her head upon Thorin's chest. Thorin begin to hum a soft tune, as he held her. "Now tell me of this, Amanda. Do you remember Galadriel's advice to you in Rivendell?" said Thorin, when he finished humming. "Yes, she told me to help you from the gold sickness. She told me its my main goal of the quest." said Amanda.

"Her memory is back!" grinned Jennifer. "Well it must be short term then." said Gloin. "Well it can come and go. You must remember she still has a concussion." said Oin. Amanda felt warm and comfortable laying in the arms of Thorin Oakenshield. "Do not stop humming please. I really enjoy that." said Amanda. Thorin smiled. "As the lady wishes!" grinned Thorin, and he continued humming, as he stroked her red hair. "Would you look at that, Maddie? Isn't that adorable how Thorin is holding her?" said Jennifer. "Jenny, leave them be. Amanda gained her memory back and Thorin is happy. Let them enjoy their time." said Madison.

Amanda already had dozed off into Thorin's arms, to the sound of Thorin's deep voice as he hummed. Pretty soon, Thorin himself fell asleep, and he started snoring. The next morning, Gandalf leads the company to Beorn's home. Gandalf instructed them they had to be introduced in pairs to make everything easier on Beorn. So he allowed Thorin, Bilbo and Amanda to be introduced first, followed by the others. After the company was introduced, they sat together at the dining room table, and dinner was served to everyone. Amanda and her sisters felt quite amused and amazed on Beorn's animals serving food to them.

"I wish our dog would do that! That would make our life a lot easier!" laughed Madison.

"Or at least get him to use the toilet!" said Jennifer with a chuckle. "Oh, girls. Whoever heard of a dog using the toilet?" said Amanda. Beorn laughed at Amanda's comment. "I got to tell this true story, and I watched this on a video sharing site. They showed cat playing the piano and meowing 'Jingle Bells'! It was so cute!" chirped Madison. Beorn roared with laughter when he heard this. "The animals of your world can do that?!" said Beorn. "Oh yes, and there is another one where a seal can play trumpets." said Jennifer. Even the dwarves laughed at the stories the girls shared about animals.

"I had a parrot once that can yodel. My grandfather taught him to yodel. Talk about something amusing! That parrot is something." said Amanda. "Yodeling?" said Bofur. "You don't know what yodeling is?" said Jennifer. "No, I can't say that I have! What is yodeling?" said Bofur. "Well its like singing. The people of Switzerland invented it. They would sing in the alps of Switzerland as call out to each other while they're in the mountains. But the trend also came to our home in the United States, when country western musicians took it up." said Jennifer.

"My sister, the music expert." grinned Amanda. "Can we hear what yodeling sounds like?" asked Beorn. Jennifer stopped.

_Oh no! They want me to yodel! There is no way I'm going to yodel! I don't know how! _Jennifer thought. "Maybe I can!" said Madison. "Thanks for the save, Maddie. I cannot carry a tune in a bucket!" whispered Jennifer. Madison begin to yodel. Beorn, Gandalf, the dwarves and Bilbo watched the woman in amazement. "WOW! That is beautiful!" said Bofur. "Can males yodel too?" asked Fili. "Yes they can." said Madison. "Hey, let me see you have a crack at it then!" teased Jennifer. "Who me?!" gasped Fili.

"Yes, you!" said Madison and Jennifer together. All the dwarves roared with laughter when the girls wanted Fili to yodel. "No-no! No way! I will lose my voice doing that. We dwarves have deep voices, there is no way I can-!" stammered Fili, his eyes widened. "Please?" said Madison, giving the blonde dwarf a puppy look. "Damn it!" grumbled Fili. Fili sighed. "Very well!" said Fili. And Fili began to yodel as best as he can, but he sounded very off key. He sounded like a deep throated version of it. And everyone covered their ears. "I think I better stick to regular singing. I'm much better at regular singing than yodeling." said Fili, and he quickly took a drink of his ale.

"How can anyone do that without straining their vocals?" said Thorin.

"Well it takes a lot of practice for one, and two you have to drink lots of water." grinned Madison. "No, kidding." mumbled Fili. Later, when Beorn left, the girls volunteered to clean up after dinner, while Thorin and the dwarves sat around the fire centered in the hall of Beorn's home. Thorin sat at the head of the group, cross legged. Thorin noticed a lute nearby, and he reached for it, and he strummed on the instrument for a little bit, while the other dwarves told stories and jokes. When the women finished, they joined the others around the fire, while Amanda sat down next to Thorin.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Note: This chapter is focused on POVS of Amanda**

**And Thorin.**

**Amanda's POV:**

I sat next to Thorin, sighed with relief and comfort that we have shelter and food. I never thought I would gain my memory back, but I did. I really scared my beloved Thorin badly. But I'm glad he's not mad at me, though. I was worried at first he would be, because all I done was to save him. I could not just sit there and allow that ass hole of an orc take Thorin away from me. I looked over at Thorin as he strummed on a lute he found nearby. And he was humming softly to himself as he played. He really looked beautiful now sitting there beside me, so vulnerable, so majestic.

His voice is unlike no other voice I would hear in this life time. I would never forget his voice. Not only it sounded beautiful and alluring, but soothing as well.

**Thorin's POV:**

It really made my day that Amanda gained her memory back. I never thought she would ever remember me again. But what in the hell was she thinking? She wouldn't been killed on the spot from that monster Azog! If I lost her, I didn't know what I'll do. My heart ached seeing her first in a coma, and burned my heart when she lost her memory temporarily. My heart rejoices now that her memory is back, my beloved Amanda is back. The dinner tonight was quite enjoyable, as I listened to the sister's stories of animals.

I found a lute that was nearby, and decided to play on it. I'm thinking of leading my companions into a song that I composed myself. I have not sung this song in years, and a beautiful song too. Of course, Amanda will have a field day of it, because she loves my singing for some reason. But now, I'm by her side playing the lute, this night couldn't get any better. "Amanda!" I whispered to the young woman. "Yes, Thorin?" said Amanda. "Are you still awake?" I asked her. "Yes, I'm still awake. Why?" said Amanda. "I was hoping you would be, I'm going to be singing here soon." I smiled.

**Amanda's POV:**

I laughed at Thorin's remark about me falling asleep on him. He is about to lead the dwarves into a song that he wanted me to hear. He told me he written the song himself, and it been years since the song had been sung, and he was about to play it now. I watched him as he gently strummed the lute, and he started to sing in his beautiful thrilling baritone voice. His voice sounded more beautiful now than it ever done before. It nearly sounded operatic. I told myself he would make a great opera singer. After all, he resembled Lucianno Pavorotii in appearance in some ways. If I told Madison thought, she would laugh at the thought.

Thorin begins to sing, followed by the other dwarves:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

When Thorin strummed the final chord on the lute he found, he ended the song. I released a soft sigh, as I laid my head gently on his shoulder. My body became tired, and my eye lids beginning to feel heavy. Thorin placed the lute aside, and he drew me into his arms, holding e close to his chest. I could feel his heart beating, as I laid upon him, feeling the warmth of of furs rubbing on my face. "Sleep now, my love!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed me on the lips. And my eyes closed as I drifted off into sleep. Thorin remained awake continuing to talk to his companions, discussing plans of the next leg of the journey.

But it was then my sleep was shortened when I was awakened by Madison. "Maddie, do you see that your sister is resting here?" Thorin declared. "Thorin, this is a matter I need to discuss with Amanda." said Madison. "It can be discussed tomorrow morning." said Thorin. "No, it needs to be discussed now!" argued Madison. Thorin gave in, and woke me up.

**Madison's POV:**

While Thorin and the dwarves were singing their song, I noticed that Jennifer has been talking a lot to Beorn's son, Daren. Daren was about the same age as Jennifer in human years, and they seem to be hitting off well. But that wasn't the problem. The problem is Kili has fallen for Jennifer, and he had caught Jennifer and Daren kissing outside the front porch of Beorn's home. And it has devastated Kili badly. Kili's behavior was so far off that had concerned the dwarves too, and they noticed. When Thorin and the dwarves ended their song, I noticed Amanda fell fast asleep in Thorin's arms.

But I had to wake her. I needed her help on this urgent matter, and Thorin must not know of this issue, because he would be terribly upset. So I went and woke up Amanda. "Maddie, what do you want? I am trying to sleep here." said Amanda. "Amanda, we got ourselves a bit of a problem." I said. "Can it wait until tomorrow?" said Amanda. "No, it cannot wait until tomorrow. We need to fix this, now." I demanded. "Damn it, Madison! Of all times problems arise, it has to be now when I'm sleeping!" snapped Amanda. "Amanda, please this is really important!" said Madison.

**Jennifer's POV**

Its been a very nice stay here at Beorn's, and I befriended Beorn's son, Daren. So during the time Thorin and his companions sang their song, I went outside and pretty much remained with Daren for the remainder of the evening. Daren is such a nice, warm young man. And he understands my feelings and everything. In fact, it is so beautiful here I don't think I want to leave. Daren has asked if I could stay with him and his father, but he told me it up to me to decide what I want to do. But he is remarkably handsome, his dark hair, and short beard and blue eyes.

He showed me things I couldn't imagine I would see. He taught me how to communicate with the animals, and he appeared to me in his bear form, taking me for rides. None of the others know of this, and I most certainly didn't want Kili to know. I like Kili, but only as a friend. Now I'm in a dilemma and torn in two. How am I going to break the news to Kili that I just want to be friends with him? But I dismissed the thought for now as I sat under the stars with Daren. It was suddenly, Daren wrapped his arm around me and looked into my eyes. It was indeed love at first sight for the both of us.

And to my surprise, Daren placed his lips on mine and he began to kiss me! He kissed me! And I must admit, the kiss felt rather nice and I enjoyed it. But the kiss didn't last long, when it was interrupted by a certain dwarf who came out, and caught us. "JENNIFER!" roared Kili, and he spun around, and angrily marched back inside the house. "KILI!" I cried out from behind him. "I'll be back later, Daren. I have to settle something." I said to Daren. Daren nodded. "Okay! I'll see you later!" said Daren.

As I entered the home, I went into a guest room where Kili had been sleeping. "Kili, I didn't know you were there!" I said softly. "How could you, Jenny? WHY? I thought you loved me? Why are you kissing some one you barely even know? You just met the ass hole tonight!" yelled Kili. "Ass hole! Ass hole?! Let me inform you, Kili! That Daren is no ass hole! You're the one that's acting like an ass hole!" I snapped back at the dwarf. "You little witch! After all I done for you, and I get treated like this." scowled Kili. "Kili, listen we need to talk about this. I know you love me, very much. But I love you, only as friend. And nothing more. Why can't we just be friends?" I said.

Amanda and Madison could hear the voices of Kili and Jennifer rising in the guest room where Kili had slept. "Madison, this is not good. Not good at all!" moaned Amanda. "No, shit Sherlock!" Madison snapped. "We got to do something! An intervention of some kind!" said Amanda. "Amanda, we have to talk to Jennifer, but we cannot intervene." said Madison. "Wait Madison! This doesn't make sense. You want us to talk to Jennifer, but you don't want to intervene! Come on, we got very upset dwarf here." Amanda argued.

Meanwhile, Jennifer and Kili still arguing. "You know what, if that's how you feel then Jennifer! I'm done with you! Don't even talk to me or my brother again!" yelled Kili. "FINE! Then I have quit the company! I won't be joining you guys on the quest!" shouted Jennifer. And Kili slammed the door. "Kili!" Amanda called out. "You need to do something about your sister! She has lost her mind!" yelled Kili. "We better talk to Jennifer." said Amanda. And so both girls entered the room. "Jennifer! What in the hell is your problem? What did you say to Kili?!" Amanda demanded.

"I broke up with Kili." said Jennifer. "Jennifer, you dumb ass little bitch! How could you do this to him? He really truly loves you!" lectured Madison.

"Maddie, Amanda! You don't understand! I only like Kili as a friend and nothing more. It always been like that." said Jennifer. "That's now we see it, nor Kili! Kili is in love with you, Jennifer, and he has asked you for his courtship, but you never had replied to his answer." said Amanda. "I gave his answer today. I rejected him." said Jennifer. "Jenny, I feel like punching you in the face right now!" began Amanda, feeling anger rising within her. "You know what? I don't need your damn lectures! I am in love with Beorn's son Daren, and by God, you can or cannot tell me how to run my life! I have made my decision. I'm not joining you on the rest of this journey!" snapped Jennifer.

"Jennifer! You really don't mean it!" snapped Amanda. "I mean it. I will write to you two." said Jennifer. "Jenny, you cannot do this! You're going to ruin this for us! Especially for me and Maddie who are involved with our dwarves already!" snapped Amanda. "Like I said you two can go on, I'm staying here!" said Amanda. All of a sudden, Thorin stormed into the room, and he was quite angry.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What in the hell is going on here?!" boomed Thorin, his eyes glaring at Jennifer. "Thorin!" exclaimed Jennifer. "Would you mind telling me what's going on between you and my nephew? You have truly upset him." snarled Thorin. "Thorin, you don't understand. I only like your nephew as friend and nothing more! I tried telling Kili that, but he won't accept the fact I wanted to be his friend." said Jennifer. "Jennifer, you have no idea the hurt you placed upon my nephew! He is torn in pieces. He hasn't be right since!" said Thorin. "Thorin, if this is going to effect the entire company, I do apologize for the trouble I'm causing. Which is why I made the decision of staying here with Beorn. I won't be joining on the rest of the journey." said Jennifer.

"Now I'm regretting of allowing you three to join us!" shouted Thorin. "Thorin wait!" cried out Amanda. But Thorin already left, slamming the door behind them. "Way to go Jennifer! Look what you've done!" Amanda screamed. "Amanda-! Madison!" cried out Jennifer, and both sisters left the room very upset. Amanda bolted, heading towards the door of Beorn's house.

"Amanda! Where are you going? Gandalf warned us not to be outside a night!" called out Fili. "I don't care!" yelled Amanda, as she slammed the door behind her. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm getting to the bottom of this!" stated the wizard. Gandalf went to speak with Madison and Jennifer first. Meanwhile, Amanda sat outside weeping heavily. Her sister had ruined everything that Amanda ever wanted. Amanda realized she wasn't the only one outside either. Kili was also there. "Amanda-I am sorry if I caused any trouble!" began Kili.

"Its not you Kili. Its Jennifer. I feel like I just want to rip her eyes out right now. I'll never speak to her again as long as I live. She has ruined it for me and Madison." said Amanda. "Whatever do you mean?" said Kili. "Well, you see Thorin apparently found out what happened between you and Jennifer and he became extremely angry. And he told us he regretted all three of us to come with you on the quest. So now I assume its over between me and your Uncle too!" sobbed Amanda.

"Oh no, this has turned into quite a mess." moaned Kili sadly. "It has turned into a mess. Kili, you have no idea how much I love your Uncle." said Amanda.

"I do have the idea, Amanda! You love him very, very much! I saw what you did to Azog. You nearly died saving him! Well of course with Bilbo's help too!" said Kili. "Kili, Jennifer has really crossed the line on this one, and I don't know if I can even face her anymore." wept Amanda. "Amanda this isn't your fault. And my Uncle shouldn't be getting angry at you over what happened between me and your sister. What has happened between us, is between us!" said Kili. "But its affecting the entire company, Kili! That's what Thorin said!" argued Amanda.

"I'm going in and talk to Thorin! Maybe I can convince him into talking to you!" said Kili. "Kili! Really, you shouldn't!" began Amanda. "No, Amanda. This mess was created by Jennifer and I, and I'm going to set things right, even if I'm no longer with Jennifer anymore. I just want to see you and Thorin happy again." said Kili, and he went back inside the house. Amanda remained outside for a little bit. Later, Amanda was still outside, and she looked up at the stars. "You know, you really shouldn't be out here at night. Gandalf has warned us of this earlier." said a very familiar deep voice.

Amanda looked up and saw Thorin approaching her.

"Oh, its you! Hello!" said Amanda, gloomily. "Amanda, I apologize for the harsh words I said earlier, I didn't mean it. I was just so upset with the ordeal between Kili and your sister." said Thorin. "I'm never going to speak to her again as far as I live." said Amanda. "Amanda, don't say that! She's your sister." said Thorin. "I don't care, Thorin! I would've lost you because of her actions!" said Amanda. "Amanda, you never lost me, and you will never lose me! No matter what happens!" said Thorin, softly, placing his hand on Amanda's cheek.

"Is Jennifer still adamant about not going with us on the journey?" said Amanda. "Yes. So I guess we lost a member." said Thorin sadly. "I guess so too." said Amanda. Thorin drew Amanda into his arms. Amanda wept openly. "Shh-its okay, Amanda!" whispered Thorin, as he ran his fingers through Amanda's long, auburn hair. Shortly, Gandalf came out. "Well, Jennifer is still determined of wanting to stay here. There is nothing I can say or do to change her mind." said Gandalf. "It doesn't matter Gandalf. I'm no longer talking to her right now." said Amanda.

"Amanda, I know you are upset at Jennifer for her choice with Kili. I understand that. But permanently distancing yourself from here is no way out of this either." said Gandalf gently.

"But Gandalf, she really hurt Kili's feelings deeply. And she almost wrecked my relationship with Thorin. What am I supposed to do? Sit here and let it happen?" said Amanda. "Amanda, why are you worried of you and Thorin? You two are together now, aren't you?" said Gandalf. "Yes." said Amanda. "In time your feelings towards your sister will change, and you will two will communicate again." said Gandalf. "Well it all depends." said Amanda. "You two really need to get back inside." urged the wizard. Thorin and Amanda nodded, and they went back inside the home.

Amanda smiled as she saw Madison sitting with Fili on the floor, with his arms around her. "Well it looks like Fili and Maddie are close." grinned Thorin. "I'm tired, Thorin. Its been a long night." said Amanda. "I'll come and join you!" said Thorin. And Thorin followed Amanda into her room. As Amanda climbed into bed, she looked up with Thorin smiling down at her. "You really think you're going to go to bed without me?" teased the dwarf. "Oh, get in bed you!" shot back Amanda playfully, and Thorin climbed into the bed with Amanda, taking her into his arms.

"You need your rest, Amanda! You had a long day! Sleep, my love!" whispered Thorin, as he ran his fingers through Amanda's hair. Amanda leaned her head towards Thorin's broad chest, and she drifted off into sleep. The next morning, everyone woke for break fast. Jennifer barely spoken a word to any member of the company, especially to her sisters. "What is with the silence? Can somebody say something? This is nerve racking." spoken up Gloin. "I'll just eat my breakfast elsewhere." mumbled Jennifer, and she leaves the table.

Balin bowed his head. He knew there was a rift going on not just between Amanda, Madison and Jennifer, but there was also a rift between Jennifer and Kili too. Balin walked over to Amanda. "Would you mind filling me in on why you and Jennifer aren't talking to each other?" asked Balin kindly. The other dwarves even wanted to know. "I do not wish to discuss it, Balin. The whole thing was really upsetting, I just can't talk about it." said Amanda. "Of course you can, lassie!" said Bofur kindly. Amanda sighed. "Very well." said Amanda, and she began the story from the beginning where she heard of Jennifer and Kili's fight.

Then she told them she is wanting to stay behind with Beorn and Daren, so she could be with Daren, and she also told them she nearly lost Thorin's trust because of Jennifer's actions.

Which had terribly had upset Amanda and Madison both. The dwarves bowed their heads. "Why do I have such a reckless, crazy sister? Why can't she be normal like Madison and I?" moaned Amanda. "Amanda, there is nothing you can do to change her. She made her decision, and she is going to keep it." said Balin. "She has lost my trust too. I don't think I'm ever going to see Jennifer in the same way again." said Amanda. "She's right there. Amanda isn't the only one who has lost her trust in Jennifer. So I have I!" spoken up Dwalin. "This would've been prevented, but Jennifer refuses to listen to reason. Maddie and I tried talking to her, but she just won't listen." said Amanda.

"Well its done and over with now, Amanda. Its time to move on! Yes, its going to be difficult that you'll be missing a sister during the quest." said Balin. "Trust me, she's not going to be missed. Most definitely by me." said Amanda. "Can we change the subject now? Should we discuss our quest and when we will be leaving?" asked Kili. "Yes, its time to change the subject." said Amanda quickly. Thorin shortly joined them, sitting next to Amanda at the head of the table. Beorn and Gandalf joined in after him.

Now they discussed the plans for their next route of their journey.

The thought of going through Mirkwood made Amanda feel very nervous. She didn't like the sound of it, but they had no other choice but to go through it. Thorin definitely didn't like the idea either, but he had no choice in the matter either. Everyone decided that day, they would depart. Beorn loaned the companions the ponies and food and supplies they needed for the rest of the journey. He reminded them that they have to return the ponies once they reach Mirkwood. Everyone agreed. Before they departed, they saw Jennifer standing and watching. She approached them.

"Farewell, good dwarves and sisters. I wish you the best of luck on the journey." said Jennifer. Amanda ignored Jennifer. "Please, girls write me." said Jennifer. "We will write, as long as you will write." said Madison. And the company departed. As they left, Jennifer stood there. "Suckers." growled Jennifer, and she walked away, and she packed her belongings. Daren approached Jennifer. "Jennifer, why are you packing? I thought you weren't going with the company?" said Daren. "No, I'm not going with the company." said Jennifer. "Then where are you going?" asked Daren.

"I'm going to pay a visit with the Elf King Thranduil!" Jennifer replied.

Daren's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he is hearing this. Jennifer, Amanda and Madison's own flesh and blood is plotting to betray them. "Now you cannot just do that, Jennifer! That is betrayal." argued Daren. "Does it really look like I care, Daren?" said Jennifer. "Well I CARE! What's the matter with you Jennifer? First you had upset a dwarf prince, turn around and angered both of your sisters! And now this? What is your problem?!" snapped the young shape shifter. "This doesn't concern you, Daren! So butt out. Farwell!" said Jennifer coldly, and she walked away.

Meanwhile, they had ridden for some time, and they decided to make camp. Amanda still felt tired, and she also had a lot on her mind. That same night, she dozed off into sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

No sooner as Amanda fell asleep, she began to be having nightmares. The nightmares began when she appears before the Elf King Thranduil, alongside Thorin. She also noticed that Jennifer was standing next to the Elf King!

_Thranduil: Is there a reason why you have intruded the feasting of our people?_

Both Amanda and Thorin didn't reply.

_Thranduil: Speak, or you will be sent to the dungeons!_

_Jennifer: You might as well send them to the dungeons, they won't talk_

_Amanda: JENNIFER! What are you doing here?_

_Jennifer; The Elf King gave me an offer I couldn't refuse so I took it. And by the way, he knows of your future husband's quest!  
Amanda: YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH! YOU BETRAYED US!_

_Thorin: You! You imbecile! Why did I even allow you in my company!_

_Jennifer: Because of Amanda! We joined because of her!_

_Thorin: Amanda, is this true?_

_Amanda: No, its not true! Jennifer volunteered on her own! She wanted to come!_

_Jennifer: You're such a liar, Amanda. Don't give me that load of bull shit!_

_Amanda: WHY I OUGHT TO GET YOU FOR THIS! LET ME AT HER!_

But as Amanda was about to attack her sister, two elf guards stopped her from doing so.

_Thranduil: Send them to the dungeons, until they decided to speak to me more of their quest!_

And Amanda's nightmare ended, she woke up screaming. Thorin quickly looked at her. "Amanda, are you alright?" asked Thorin gently. "I had a really bad nightmare. It was horrible!" moaned Amanda. "Tell me about it!" said Thorin, gently. Amanda told Thorin of her nightmare. "Now, Amanda. Its only a nightmare. I'm sure your sister would never do this to you. She would never betray you. I don't know about on our part, but she wouldn't betray you or Maddie." said Thorin. "That's comforting, Thorin, but its not helping any. Something I my heart tells me she's going to betray us, Thorin!" said Amanda.

"Amanda, we know our Jennifer wouldn't betray us. She was brought up not to let others down." said Madison. "I don't know. Its coming, I just have a feeling." said Amanda, gloomily.

"Well don't allow these nightmares to get to you, Amanda. They're only nightmares, they're not real." said Thorin, kindly. Amanda sighed, as she leaned back against Thorin's chest. "Don't worry, I'm here. I can scare those nightmares away!" whispered Thorin, as he ran his fingers through Amanda's hair. As he done so, he hummed a soft tune, his deep voice rumbling into Amanda's ears. Amanda slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Thorin Oakenshield's baritone voice.

The next morning, they continued on. Three days later, they arrived at the entrance of Mirkwood. Gandalf informed them he had to leave them, and also to return their ponies. Everyone moaned and complained when they heard this. "You can't be leaving us!" cried out Madison. "Don't worry, we'll meet again soon. In the mean time I have business to take care of, and to return the ponies as we promised Beorn." said Gandalf. "Well good bye! Maybe we do good without you, if that's what you want." snapped Thorin. "Thorin!" said Amanda.

When Gandalf left, Amanda sighed. "We're going to be a mess without Gandalf." moaned Madison. "Maddie, if we can make it without Gandalf before, we can do it again." said Amanda. "Amanda's right. We've been through messes without the wizard." said Thorin.

And so they entered Mirkwood forest. Amanda already didn't like the feel of the forest no soon as they went in. As they walked, Amanda talked to Balin for a little bit, and she told him of her nightmares she had the night before. "Remember lassie, they're only nightmares. You know they won't happen." said Balin comfortably. Several days later, the more they entered the forest, the entire company felt miserable, and Thorin was such in a foul mood, no one dared to question Thorin's judgment, not even Amanda. Amanda avoided to talk to Thorin, because she seen he was in frown mood.

Not only they dealt with spiders, but they had to tolerate the lamented of Bombur and his food dreams. "This is the most pathetic place ever! This is more like a place for depressed people!" moaned Madison. "Madison, its okay. Calm down." said Amanda. "I'm so glad I don't have asthma. I wouldn't be able to breathe in this place." said Madison. Thorin and Kili tried to hunt for food, but they couldn't. "Hey! Look! A campfire! Somebody's camping! Could we go and see if they will give us food?" said Madison. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Maddie." said Amanda.

"I don't see why not. Maybe they'll give us food." said Bilbo.

"Elves Bilbo? You really think they're going to offer us food and drink?" said Amanda. "But the Rivendell elves do." said Bilbo. "Yes, those are the Rivendell elves. These are wood elves. This is completely different." said Amanda. "Let's just go and find the lights already." said Gloin impatiently. "We'll all join hands in a chain, and when I count to three, we'll step forward to the camp." said Thorin. Thorin hated to do this, especially knowing the fact, they had to deal with the wood elves, the people he hated the most.

After everyone joined hands, Thorin counted to three, and everyone stepped out into the clearing where the camp and lights were. Suddenly, the lights went out of them, and now the company stood in the dark. "Damn it! Who turned off the lights?!" cried out Madison. "Its dark! What sorcery is this?!" yelled Gloin. "Bull shit, complete bull shit. I smell elf trickery here." grumbled Amanda. "You nailed that one on the nose." said Thorin. Thorin had the same exact thoughts as Amanda. "There it is again! The lights!" said Madison.

"Lets follow it!" said Bofur. And they done the same thing as they did before. And once again, instead of the lights going out, they saw elves standing in front of them. Two elves then approached the company. One was a male elf with blonde hair.

And the other was an elf female with red hair. "Don't make me have to kill you, dwarf!" snarled the blonde elf. "Amanda, that elf looks familiar! Wasn't he the one that's friends with Gimli?" whispered Madison. "Yes, but that's sixty years from now! But don't say anything about that, it will raise suspicions." whispered Amanda. Legolas approached Gloin, and snatched the locket Gloin was looking at from him. "Who are these ugly creatures?" asked Legolas. "Well that was rude." said Madison.

"They are my wife and my son, elf!" growled Gloin. "Gimli would shit his pants if he heard this." whispered Madison. "That will be enough, Maddie!" hissed Amanda. Kili couldn't keep his eyes off the red head elf. "Kili, stop gawking!" growled Dwalin, nudging the young dwarf in the side. "We'll bring them in to Father." said Legolas. The Elf female, Tauriel is Captain of Thranduil's Guard, and they took the dwarves into their custody, and the made their journey to the Elf King's palace.

When they arrived at the palace, the company found themselves standing in front of the Elf King Thranduil. Suddenly, to Amanda and Madison's shock and dismay, they saw Jennifer sitting with him on the Throne! "NO! No it cannot be!" cried out Amanda.

Thorin too, noticed Jennifer sitting beside the Elf King, he couldn't believe it. "We're betrayed!" mumbled Thorin softly. "YOU BITCH!" screamed Amanda. "Oh, poor Amanda! You didn't expect me to be here, do you?" said Jennifer sarcastically. "No, we didn't! You have some explaining to do, you moron!" demanded Madison. "No, its you that have some explaining to do, woman!" snapped Thranduil. "We have nothing to say." said Thorin. The Elf King turned to Thorin. "Is it true that your company have intruded my people during their merry making?" asked Thranduil.

"We done it because we were starving." said Thorin. "We're going to sit here and listen to Mr. Stick up his Ass all day?" moaned Madison. "Madison, shush!" hissed Amanda. Tears streaming down Amanda's face. She couldn't believe that their own flesh and blood turned on them. She felt like her heart was tattered to shreds, and she just wanted to kill Jennifer. Thorin remained quiet during the Elf King's interrogation. "Oh and by the way, my dear people. I already gave bits and pieces of information to the Elf King here of your journey." said Jennifer.

"That does it! I want to kill you! Let me at her!" screamed Amanda.

It took both Legolas and Tauriel to hold back Amanda. "Send them to the dungeons until they decide they will discuss their mission to me." said Thranduil. "You'll be sorry, Jennifer! You'll be sorry!" screamed Amanda. Tauriel placed Thorin and Amanda in the same cell together, while she placed Madison in another with Kili and Fili. Amanda collapsed to the floor, with a loud scream and she burst into tears weeping hysterically. Thorin stood looking down at Amanda. The dwarf's heart ached seeing Amanda in this state of mind. Thorin was half way there himself, and he tried his best to do whatever he can to support her.

Thorin sat down on the floor cross legged next to Amanda. And he took her into his arms, holding her and comforting her. "It gets pretty bad you know, your own flesh and blood turns their back on you! Jennifer was raised better than this. Our parents would've been upset if they seen her now!" wept Amanda. Thorin's own tears began to well, as Thorin held her. "What has possessed her to do this?" asked Thorin gently. "I don't know, and I really don't care. As of now, I consider her no longer my sister." choked Amanda. "Amanda, you really don't mean that." said Thorin.

"If you had a relative that gave you away to the elves, would you do the same thing to?" snapped Amanda. Thorin nodded. "Yes. It is the worse betrayal, I would done the same thing if I was in your shoes, Amanda." said Thorin softly. "Damn it, this sucks! I hate that stupid little bitch!" cried out Amanda. "Amanda, get a hold of yourself, please!" pleaded Thorin, shaking Amanda's shoulder's gently. _Thanks a lot, Jennifer, you really have sent Amanda over the edge now because of you, _Thorin thought.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Thorin's POV:**

It is really to this point where I really feel sorry for Amanda. I cannot stand seeing her this way. It was really horrible for what that bitch of a sister of hers had done not just to her, but to us as well. There is nothing we can do to fix it, it is beyond our control now. This gives me a reason to hate the elves even more now. They had turned Jennifer against us. They must've planted a spell of some sort on Jennifer to get her to turn against us. It is the only possible explanation. As I sat there, I looked down at my beloved who was still weeping in my arms, my tunic soaked with her tears.

My poor Amanda. Her suffering her pain, and I could the feel the same very pain and suffering she is going through. If we're both going to be in pain and suffering, we'll do it together at least. I wish Bilbo would hurry his ass up and get us out of this hell hole. It was after a while, Amanda woke up, and she looked at me. "You're still awake, Thorin?" asked Amanda. "Yes. I cannot sleep. Not in this dump." I replied.

"Thorin, I know the time isn't right for this, but it would make me comfortable, if you would sing for me?" Amanda asked. Why would I sing for? There is nothing to sing about! Well, Amanda needed the comforting, I decided to grant her wish and sing a little something for her. It isn't much, but hopefully it would encourage the both of us too, thinking of our home that we will retake, eventually. If we ever get the hell out of this damn place. Amanda laid her head upon my chest, as I sang to her, my voice a little rough after all the yelling I had done at the tree shagging Elf King.

I could feel Amanda's heart beating next to mind. There is one person who would take good care of her and love her, and that would be me.

**Jennifer's POV**

As I sat on the Throne of the Elf King, I felt pleased being placed among elves. But something deep inside me felt guilty. What was I thinking? What have I done? I created a whole mess. A really BIG mess. Not only I betrayed Thorin and his companions, but I betrayed my sisters too. And I know for a fact Amanda hates me worth of passion now.

And there is nothing I can say or do to change everything. How I wish I can talk to someone other than the Elf King about my issues. Finally, my luck has changed. Thranduil's Captain of the Guard, Tauriel approached me. "Jennifer, do you have a minute?" asked the Elf woman. I smiled at her. "Sure." I replied. And we both walked out onto the balcony and sat down. "I know this isn't my place, or any of my business to say this, but why did you do what you had just done? You betrayed your sisters and your friends. This doesn't have to do with your break up with Kili, has it?" asked the Elf woman.

"How did you know of me and Kili?" I asked in a sharp tone in my voice. "Well when I looked into Kili's eyes tonight, he really shown a lot of hurt, and I could tell he had been rejected from a relationship." said Tauriel. "Tauriel, I only wanted to be his friend and nothing more. I wish he would understand that." I explained. "He's a dwarf with a stout heart, but also with a heart that loves somebody like you." said Tauriel. "Tauriel, he's better off with someone else." I said. Tauriel bowed her head. "You believe you aren't fit for Kili?" said Tauriel. "Yes." I replied.

"What do you want in a relationship, Jenny?" asked Tauriel.

"Well its complicated to explain really. I am not too picky on what I want in a relationship. I'm very confused right now." I replied. Tauriel laughed. "Join the club! So am I. The Elf King believes that Legolas and I make the perfect pair. But like you with Kili, I only like Legolas as a friend and nothing more. We been friends for years, and that's all I'm asking for." said Tauriel. "He's not going to force you to be with him is he?" I asked. "No. Not really." said Tauriel. "So you can have anyone you want?" I teased. Tauriel smiled. "If you put it that way, yes!" laughed the Elf woman.

I begin to feel sad again. I really truly miss my sisters. My life wouldn't be complete without them. In fact I felt so lost without them. But it was my own doings that placed me in this predicament, and somehow, I have to find my way out of it, and try to make amends with my sisters and the dwarves. Tauriel began to speak to me on her opinion of the dwarf's quest. And she feels that Thorin and the dwarves have by right to continue their quest, and she feels that her King is at wrong of imprisoning him like he's doing. This shocked me hearing this from an elf.

It was not only that, Tauriel wanted to HELP them.

As I sat there and listened, I decided to put two and two together. Maybe Tauriel can help me make amends with my sisters and the dwarves. "You wouldn't mind joining me while I serve supper to the Company?" offered Tauriel. I smiled. "I don't mind at all!" I replied. Here was my opportunity to make my amends with my sisters and the dwarves. Which I'm hoping they would talk to me.

**Amanda's POV:**

I woke up from my short nap, and Thorin was still holding me in his arms. Thorin smiled upon me as I woke up. "Did you have a nice nap, Amanda?" Thorin asked. "Yes. I must admit the best sleep I had in a long time, and not one single nightmare." I boasted. Thorin laughed. "Not too shabby considering we're in an elf dungeon, hey?" grinned Thorin. I smiled back. "Not too shabby." I replied. Suddenly Tauriel appeared with our supper. And of course, Miss Traitor was also with her. I cannot believe the nerve of Jennifer deciding she would pay us a visit. She is probably going to boast some more.

"I brought you, your supper." said Tauriel. "Thank you." said Thorin.

"Tauriel, you don't mind I talked with my sister do you?" asked Jennifer. "I don't mind at all. I'll be waiting right here. Just let me know when you're finished!" said Tauriel. Jennifer nodded as she walked towards me. "Jennifer, I have nothing to say to you!" I stated coldly, avoiding looking at my sister. "Amanda, I know you hate me of what I have done, and I really feel terrible for doing so. I don't know what came over me. I done a lot of thinking while I was in the guest room of the palace, and everything finally hit me. What have I done to my sisters? And to the dwarves? I betrayed all of you, and I placed this entire hurt on myself." said Jennifer.

"Noh, really!" I said sarcastically. "Amanda, please don't get sarcastic with me. I'm really being serious here!" pleaded Jennifer, and she burst into tears. "Amanda, Thorin! I'm so, so sorry! I'm really sorry. Why did I do it? Why did I ever do it? It feels like I'm losing a part of me of what I done. Without you and Maddie, my life will be empty!" wept Jennifer. I stood there and watched my sister breaking down in front of Thorin and I. And I could tell she really did feel bad of her actions towards us. Even Thorin caught on to it. But Thorin still did not trust Jennifer though. And it would it take a lot right now to gain Thorin's trust back.

But I wasn't sure though. What happens if she would do it again? What happened if she would do something that will destroy us all. "Please forgive me, Amanda. I promise you, I will remain loyal to the dwarves again, and to you and Maddie as well." said Jennifer. "I forgive you, Jenny, but as far as trust goes, its going to take a lot to gain that trust back, I hope you know that." I replied. Even Thorin nodded in agreement on my words. "So you don't trust your own sister?" Jennifer asked. "Jennifer, what you have done was a very despicable and a horrid thing to do, which you lost trust in all of us completely? How are we ever going to trust you again?" I asked Jennifer.

"Amanda!" began Jennifer. "Jennifer, you have to prove yourself worthy to gain our trust again, understood?" I said. Jennifer nodded. "Understood." Jennifer said. Tears streaming down her face. "I must go now." said Jennifer sadly, as she turned to leave the dungeon cell. But before she left, I ran to her and hugged her. "You take care, Jennifer. Don't cause any more mischief!" I said to her. Jennifer laughed. "I won't." said Jennifer. "And if you do want to pull any pranks, pull some good ones on Legolas!" I teased Jennifer. Jennifer laughed. "Okay, I'll do that!" said Jennifer, and we hugged again, and Jennifer exit's the dungeon cell.

"So do you feel better that you and Jennifer polished things up?" asked Thorin. Amanda nodded. "Yes, I feel much better. And like I have told her, its going to take a lot to gain our trust back." said Amanda. "Yes. Especially with me." said Thorin. "But at least on a good note, we have parted on good terms. " said Amanda. Thorin smiled. "And that is what I hoped for too! Its good to see you back in a good mood again, Amanda!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed Amanda gently on the lips.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Two days later, the company still remained in the dungeons of the Elf King. Suddenly, Bilbo arrived at Thorin and Amanda's cell. "Shh-Thorin! Amanda! Its Bilbo! I'm helping you getting out of here!" whispered Bilbo. "Bilbo!" exclaimed Amanda, running towards. "Bilbo!" smiled Thorin. "Follow me!" said Bilbo. After releasing the rest of the dwarves from their cells, they followed Bilbo down into the cellar, and they looked upon a bunch of barrels. "And we're supposed to escape in these?" said Thorin, bluntly. "Do you want to get out of here or not?" said Bilbo, crossing his arms.

"Yes, we want to get out of here." said Thorin. Bilbo assigned the first barrel to Thorin and Amanda, the next one, Madison shared with Fili. "I luckily have some sea sick pills in my pocket in case you need some Fili." smiled Madison. "Sea sick pills?" asked Fili. "It prevents you from throwing up during this." said Madison. "Oh, okay! Thanks!" said Fili, and he took the pill from Madison. Thorin wrapped his arm around Amanda. "You seemed to be in deep thought, Amanda." said Thorin. "Yes, just thinking about the quest." said Amanda. Thorin smiled. "You're also thinking about your sister too, aren't you?" said Thorin.

Amanda nodded. "I really doubt that I'm going to ever see her again. But I will still write to her though like I promised I would." said Amanda. She realized that it was Jennifer's decision of staying with the elves. And Amanda couldn't change her decision, no one can. Thorin ran his fingers through Amanda's hair. "All is going to be fine, Amanda. Once I become King under The Mountain, and Erebor rebuilt, you will become my wife and Queen!" whispered Thorin. Amanda looked into Thorin's eyes and smiled. The thought of becoming Thorin's wife and queen is very encouraging.

The thought of sharing the same bed with Thorin, and living with the dwarf every day is more than anything Amanda would want. Once everyone was in their barrels, the barrels was shortly released into the water, and their barrel journey began. "Thorin, we're being followed!" gasped Amanda, as she looked out of the barrel. "By orcs!" growled Thorin, as he held Amanda closer to him. "KILI! YOUR BOW!" called out Amanda. Kili nodded. But before the orcs reached to them, they been attacked by the Elves, led by Tauriel and Legolas. Kili looked upon Tauriel and smiled upon her, and Tauriel smiled back.

"We'll talk more in Lake Town, Kili!" Tauriel signaled the dark haired dwarf. Kili blushed.

Amanda noticed the gesture and chuckled. _If I'm not mistaken, the Elf Captain is taking quite a liking to Kili, _Amanda thought. Several hours later, they landed and Bilbo helped everyone out of their barrels, assisted by Thorin and Amanda. "Thank goodness that is over!" said Madison, and she begin to kiss the ground. Fili and Kili chuckled. "We would've done that, but we don't like the taste of dirt." grinned Kili. "We'll make camp here tonight, and we'll make way to Lake Town tomorrow morning." stated Thorin. Everyone agreed. "What shall we do with our wet clothes?" asked Madison.

"Take them off to dry!" replied Bofur. "Are you crazy? I'm a woman? Amanda and I are the only females here, we don't want a bunch of males looking at our-well you know-assets!" protested Madison. Fili ad Kili burst into laughter. "It can't be that bad." grinned Fili. "Fili, don't you dare!" shot back at Madison, pointing her finger at him. "Well if you chose to wear wet clothes and catch a cold, don't come crying to me." said Thorin, crossing his arms. Amanda already had taken her clothes off, because she didn't care if she was in front of Thorin and the dwarves.

The last thing she needed was a cold.

Although, after removing her wet clothes, she felt cold. Thorin noticed Amanda shivering. "Here, I'll warm you up!" smiled Thorin, as he took Amanda into his arms. "When two bodies are close together, it draws warmth." smiled Thorin. "I know that!" grinned Amanda, as she laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "By the way, you look adorable in your underwear!" said Amanda playfully. Thorin laughed. "I knew you were eventually going to say that." chuckled Thorin, and he kissed her cheek. Madison sat by the fire, with her arms folded across her chest and her knees drawn up.

"I wish we had blankets." said Madison. Fili smiled. "Maybe I can be your blanket!" said the blonde haired dwarf, as he sat down beside Madison. Madison looked at Fili. "Here, let me warm you up." said Fili, smiling and he took Madison in his arms. "You're copying Thorin!" teased Madison. Fili laughed. "But you really are cold, Maddie. You need the extra warmth." said Fili, as he ran his fingers through Madison's hair. "Madison, your hair is so tangled." said Fili. "Well brush it out then, you nit wit!" grinned Madison. "Yes, sir! I mean my lady!" grinned Fili.

Amanda couldn't get the thought out of her mind.

She saw the way Tauriel and Kili looked at each other earlier. Tauriel, liking Kili? This is quite odd! Maybe Jennifer had a part in pairing up the two. "Miss Little! I need your advice on something! Uncle, you don't mind if I borrow Amanda for a minute?" said Kili. Thorin smiled. "I don't mind!" said Thorin. Amanda walked over to Kili. "So what is this advice you need, Kili?" asked Amanda. "Well, I have spoken to this elf woman during our imprisonment in the Elf King's dungeons, and she and I been taking a liking to each other. But the problem is, I'm still not over the hurt that Jennifer gave me, because I still love Jennifer, if you follow me." said Kili.

"Yes, I follow you. But Kili, Jennifer has made her decision, she just want to be friends with you and nothing more, and you must understand Jennifer's feelings." said Amanda. "Did I mention that Jennifer was the one set me up with Tauriel?" said Kili. Amanda burst into laughter. "I figured that as much, I knew Jennifer was behind it. But do you like Tauriel?" said Amanda. "Yes, yes. I do. In fact I like her a lot, she reminded me a lot of the red haired elf I flirted with in Rivendell." said Kili, blushing. "So did you offer her courtship yet?" asked Amanda. "Not yet. We are planning to meet in Lake Town." said Kili.

The two sat in silence for a while. "Amanda, please not a word to this to Uncle. He will be enraged if he found out I've been in a close relationship with an elf. He would have my hide." said Kili. "You know Kili, I don't want to get in the middle of this, so here's my advice to you. Eventually your Uncle is going to find out, and you may have to confess to him eventually about it. In the mean time, just keep this hush, hush until Lake Town. Because already Thorin and I became so close, and I don't want to lose Thorin's trust either." said Amanda. "I see your point there, Amanda. Its going to be difficult to tell him." said Kili, sadly.

"Yes, it can be very difficult, but you have to tell him. Even if the results end up disastrous." said Amanda. Kili nodded. "Thank you, Amanda!" said Kili, smiling. "You're welcome, Kili!" said Amanda, smiling back and she walked over to Thorin. "What did my nephew want?" asked Thorin. "He needed my advice." said Amanda, smiling. "Ah, okay. I suppose you become the official counselor of the group?" teased Thorin. Amanda laughed. "Yes, and if you need advice call me! I'm right here!" joked Amanda. Thorin laughed, as he drew Amanda close to him.

Amanda laid her head upon Thorin's chest, and she drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, the clothes were already dried, and everyone got dressed, continuing their journey to Lake Town. Thorin praised Bilbo of his help of escaping from the Wood Elves, and Bilbo smiled. When they arrived in Lake Town, two guards approached them. "Who goes there?" called out one guard. "I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under The Mountain! We have come to reclaim our homeland!" announced Thorin. The two guards became excited when they heard this. "We must tell the Master the King under The Mountain has arrived!" beamed one guard, and he bolted from his post.

"Wow, he surely looks excited! I hope he doesn't wet himself along the way." said Madison. Fili chuckled. "The people here get very excited when Royalty comes to town!" smiled Fili. "I can tell!" said Madison. Shortly the same guard returned. "The Master and Bard has requested your presence, my lord. Follow us." said the guard, and he lead them into the town. The company noticed the townspeople became excited for their arrival, and they could hear cheers, a group of musicians singing songs in their honor, people offering gifts to them. Even the townspeople offered opening up their homes to Madison and Amanda.

Amanda wanted to mingle with the crowd so badly, so did Madison.

Amanda and Madison are both very social girls, and would give anything to talk among the crowd sharing their stories of their world, recipes and other things. Amanda wanted to go shopping, as well as Madison. But they retrained themselves and kept with the Company. When they arrived, they saw a heavy set blonde middle aged man, with a funny mustache, approaching them, as well as a dark haired man, carrying a large bow, approaching them. "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain!" announced the Master.

Thorin nodded casually and he began to speak to them. "We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin said. The dark haired man with the bow, named Bard approached them. He didn't seem too friendly as the Master was, and he spoke some harsh opinions to the dwarf. Which angered Amanda. Amanda angrily stepped forth. "Listen here dip shit! You have no right telling Thorin it isn't his Mountain! You aren't the King of the Mountain! And you are not the direct descendent of the Line of Durin! So you have no business telling Thorin he has no right to enter the Mountain!" yelled Amanda.

"Amanda, calm yourself down this instant!" hissed Balin.

"Don't make a scene, Amanda." said Madison. "I'm not making a scene, I'm just stating the facts." said Amanda. "Who is this woman amongst you? You have two humans with you." said Bard. "This is Amanda, whom I offered engagement too, and she has accepted my offer in marriage, and this is her sister, Madison. She has a third sister, but she isn't with us at this time." said Thorin. Bard didn't seem too quite impressed at the thought of a dwarf marrying a human woman. "A dwarf has no business in courting human woman." spoken up Bard.

"Damn it that does it! I have so had it with your harsh remarks!" yelled Amanda. "Silence, woman!" shot back Bard. "Don't make me have to punch you!" snarled Amanda. "Shazara!" hissed Thorin to Amanda, and she quickly fell silent. "Bard, be kind to these people. They have traveled far and long, and they needed their rest." spoken up Master. "Thank you!" said Madison, raising her hands. The Master spoken up. "I have arranged a guest house for you, and ordered fresh clothes for all of you, including your women companions. We will have a feast in your honor tonight! Bard, show them to their guest home." said the Master. Bard nodded and obeyed the Master's orders.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

When they arrived at the guest house, the company settled down and awaited for their clothes. Amanda ignored Bard the entire time. Bard sighed. Maybe he had been a little harsh on the company, and he decided to make amends with them. "Look, I apologize for my harsh words to you earlier, but I am…." began Bard. But Amanda interrupted him. "You're looking out for the safety of your own people, I understand that. But it doesn't mean you have to be so hard on Thorin. He's been through so much." said Amanda. "Amanda, you have spoken enough already. Let the man talk." said Thorin.

"Please lets start things off on the right foot this time. I will provide you food and fresh clothing, and there are wash rooms here that you can bathe." said Bard. Everyone nodded in agreement. When Bard left, Madison and Amanda sat down. "I fear no man. I allow no man to show disrespect towards Thorin and the companions or us." said Amanda. "It seems you have dealt with men before?" said Balin. "Are you kidding me, Balin? Back where we come from, we dealt with selfish arrogant men a lot." said Madison.

An hour later, a woman returned with food and fresh clothes for everyone. "Oh, I'm so need for a bath right now." said Madison. "Me too." said Amanda. When fresh clothes are given to the two sisters, both went to take their baths. Amanda had a washroom in the room where Thorin and her would be sleeping. She didn't know that Thorin was in the room while she was bathing. She could hear Thorin humming to himself, and she tried not to chuckle as she bathed. When she finished, she wrapped a towel around her head, and her body, and she stepped out.

And the look on Thorin's face was priceless when he saw her wrapped in a towel around her body, and one on her head. Thorin burst into roaring laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Amanda. "The towel on your head." said Thorin. "Oh yes. I helps keep my hair dry. Yes, I know I look funny, Thorin!" grinned Amanda. Amanda gazed at Thorin, now noticed him wearing his new clothes. He was dressed in a red shirt, with flowing sleeves and black trousers. He looked extremely handsome in the clothes, especially in red. The shirt revealed a little bit of his chest as well.

"Amanda, are you going to get dressed, or are you going to stare at me all day?" asked Thorin. "Oh!" laughed Amanda, and she dried herself off, and she dressed into her gown. Thorin turned away while she got dressed. Amanda now fully dressed, worn a light blue gown with a white underskirt. When Thorin turned, his mouth dropped open. He had not seen Amanda in a dress since Rivendell, and she looked beautiful. Thorin smiled. "You look beautiful, my lady!" whispered Thorin, as he approached her, and he took her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

When the kiss broke, Amanda looked at Thorin. "You look very, very handsome, my King!" purred Amanda. "Come, lets meet up with the others." said Thorin, extending his hand. Amanda took it, and they meet up with the others in the drawing room. When everyone was ready, they head to the feast the Master's Great Hall, They noticed that many people in the town gathered and danced and sang in the town, the women throwing flowers at them. Madison picked up a flower placing it in her hair, and then she took another flower, walking towards a teenage girl in the crowd, placing it her hair. Fili laughed at Madison's feat.

"She does this all the time." smiled Amanda. The teenage girl thanked Madison for the flower. "Your sister is quite a socialite." said Thorin. Amanda laughed.

"I have to tell you the story when she became homecoming queen and she was in the parade. She gave her a crowd to a little girl who lived in an orphanage. I'll tell you the whole story later." said Amanda. Thorin smiled. "Okay. By the sounds of it, your sister is very loving and generous." said Thorin. "She is. That's what makes her unique. I'm the same way." said Amanda. Thorin kissed Amanda's cheek. When they arrived in the Great Hall of the Master, the place was already packed with people eating, drinking, laughing and dancing, and music was heard from the musicians sitting the corner.

There was a special table set up where Thorin and the dwarves, alongside with Amanda and Madison, and they seat themselves near the Master. Fili and Kili couldn't sit still and they went and joined in on the dancing and singing, taking Madison with them. "Look at your nephews, Thorin. They are a trip!" laughed Amanda. "My nephews, they love parties." smiled Thorin. "And quite excellent dancers!" laughed the Master. "You should see my sister!" grinned Amanda. "What kind of dance is your sister doing?" said the Master. "Its called the Cupid Shuffle!" said Amanda.

They watched as Madison not only was teaching the dance to Fili, Kili and the other dwarves, but the towns people are learning the dance too. Even Bard joined in. Suddenly, to Amanda's surprise, Jennifer arrived. "JENNY!" cried out Amanda, standing up. "Ah, your other sister is here!" said the Master. "Jenny! This is a surprise! I never thought I see you again!" cried out Amanda, and both women hugged. "I couldn't miss out on a party. And I was getting bored, and you know who is so dull. And their music was getting to me too, so I had to get away." said Jennifer. Thorin burst into laughter. "So you're saying Thranduil is a bore?" said the dwarf.

"Damn straight." said Jennifer. "I think we got our Jenny back!" smiled Amanda. "Yes, our Jenny is back. Come Jenny, lets introduce you to the Master, and Bard!" said Thorin. Amanda and Thorin introduces Jennifer to the Master and Bard. Bard smiled as he walked up to Jennifer. "Hello, Jennifer! It is a honor of meeting the younger sister! Your oldest one is quite a firecracker! I'm hoping you're not the same way?" said Bard. "That she's not. She's quite passive!" smiled Amanda. Bard laughed. "Dance with him!" urged Amanda. "What?" said Jennifer. "Dance with him!" said Amanda.

Jennifer smiled. "You know he's rather handsome, and not us dull as." began Jennifer.

"Will you have the honors of dancing with me, Jennifer?" asked Bard, with a bow. "I love to dance with you, Bard!" smiled Jennifer, taking his hand. "Amanda, are you trying to play match maker?" teased Thorin. "Sort of! At least its not an elf!" grinned Amanda. Thorin laughed. "Yes I take that." grinned Thorin. Suddenly Thorin looked at Amanda. "We should dance too!" grinned Thorin. Amanda stood up. "Lets go!" said Amanda. And they went and joined in on the dancing.

Thorin and Amanda danced until they both got tired. "Ready to head back to the guest house?" asked Thorin softly. "Yes. Its time for our alone time!" said Amanda. Thorin announced to his companions that they are heading back to the guest home, and they could stay and continue their feasting if they want, as long as they return before sunrise. When Madison saw that Jennifer was there, she ran to Jennifer, almost knocking her over. "Hey, this isn't flag football!" called out Jennifer. Bard laughed. "I miss you, sister! I'm so glad you came!" cheered Madison. "I wasn't finished dancing with Bard!" said Jennifer.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your dance. We'll talk more later!" smiled Madison. Meanwhile, at the guest house, Thorin and Amanda retreated to their room.

They quickly undressed and climbed into bed. "That was really fun tonight." said Amanda. "I had fun too." purred Thorin. "And the reunion with my sister, that meant a whole lot too me. I knew she would get bored with the elves!" said Amanda. Thorin laughed. "That is good news to hear." said Thorin. "You are quite the dancer, Thorin!" purred Amanda. "You are too, Amanda!" whispered Thorin, and he began to kiss her passionately. Pretty soon, Thorin climbed on top of Amanda, and they begin to make passionate love.

Meanwhile, Kili had arrived at the guest house, but he wasn't alone. Tauriel was with him. "Have you told your Uncle yet about us?" asked Tauriel. "Not yet. I'm going to tell him tomorrow. Amanda advised me to tell him." said Kili. "I enjoyed your performance on the fiddle, Kili. That was quite impressive." smiled Tauriel. "I learned the fiddle at a young age. First my mother taught me, but Dwalin took over to continue our lessons. Our Uncle plays the harp." said Kili. "Thorin plays the harp?! I would've love to seen that." said Tauriel chuckling. "He plays very well. In fact, he played the harp for Amanda once in Rivendell, and she was all over him like bread on butter." grinned Kili.

Tauriel moved closer to Kili. "I'm surprised I'm not all over you yet after I heard you on your fiddle." said Tauriel. Kili placed his hand on her cheek. "Now's the perfect time!" purred Kili, and he took Tauriel into his arms and they kissed for a long time. Then the kiss broke. "The others should be arriving soon, we can't let them see us like this." said Kili. Tauriel nodded, as they heard footsteps coming from outside, and laughter. Madison and Fili came running in, both now very drunk and singing on top of their lungs and tripping over each other.

"Fili, you're the rotten fart!" exclaimed Madison. "No, I'm not!" said Fili. "Yes you are! You were the last one! Remember my words, the last one in the house is a rotten fart?" laughed Madison. "Did you hear that, Kee? She says I'm a rotten fart!" said Fili. Kili and Tauriel laughed. The other dwarves came in behind them. "Had a nice night, 'rotten fart'?" teased Bofur. "Wow! Word gets around fast." said Fili. "Where's Jenny?" asked Madison. "She's spending the night with Bard. Those two are becoming very close." said Bofur. "Amanda set them up!" grinned Madison.

"At least she's not with an elf, that's all that matters." said Gloin. Tauriel bit her lip, so did Kili. They had no idea.

"Well I must be going, Kili. I need to get some rest! Good night." said Tauriel. "Good night." said Kili, and Tauriel left. "Hey! What is that elf doing here?!" snapped Dwalin after the Elf Captain left. Kili fell silent. The look in Dwalin's eyes when he said that scared Kili. "Kili, you have some explaining to do, lad!" snapped Dwalin. "We was just talking!" said Kili. "Kili, you better tell the truth now or else I'll force it out of you!" snarled Dwalin. Kili bowed his head. He knew this was going to come eventually. "Tauriel and I are courting. We been courting since we talked during our imprisonment in the Elf King's dungeons." said Kili.

"Dear me, does Thorin know of this?" gasped Balin. "Not yet. I'm going to tell him tomorrow." said Kili. "Well if you don't tell him tomorrow, lad! I WILL! As for now, you are not going to see her anymore, understood?" snapped Dwalin. "Understood." mumbled Kili. Meanwhile, Thorin and Amanda laid in bed, and they could hear commotion going on downstairs. "We better go downstairs, I just heard Dwalin yelling at Kili." said Thorin. "Good idea." said Amanda. After the two got dressed, they went downstairs.

"What in Durin's name is going on down here? Dwalin, why are you yelling at Kili for?!" demanded Thorin.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Uncle, there is something I have to tell you. Which explains why Dwalin was yelling at me earlier." said Kili. "What is it, Kili?" said Thorin. "Well, during our imprisonment in the Elf King's dungeons, Tauriel and I became very close when she served our meals, we would talk for a long time, and her plans of wanting to help us, in spite of her King's opinions of us. Well anyway, we've been very close since, and I've decided to offer my hand in her courtship to her tonight." said Kili. Amanda wasn't sure that she was ready to see this, and she glad Kili took her advice on telling him, and she had a feeling it wasn't going to end well, and of course, her instincts were right.

"Tell me you didn't say you are courting an elf!" roared Thorin. "Yes, I am Uncle. Uncle, I understand your hatred towards them, but isn't it about time you should let the past go? Tauriel is wanting to help us, in spite of her King's opinion. She wants to see our kingdom rebuilt and to see us dwarves happy again. She told me this herself tonight." said Kili. "I'm not sure if I should believe you! NO! I will not stand for this! You will no longer be seeing that elf witch! You stay away from her, and that's an order!" yelled Thorin.

"What happens if I don't?" shot back Kili, anger rising within him. "Ouch, I cannot believe he just mouthed off to your Uncle!" whispered Madison. "Me too. I'm shocked." said Fili. "Well then, you will be removed as heir to the Throne, and from this company, and banished from our kingdom." said Thorin coldly. "Well then I will stay here in Lake Town." said Kili, and he walked away from Thorin. "DON'T YOU WALK OUT ON ME!" shouted Thorin, but it was too late, the door of the guest house slammed. Thorin screamed and he kicked the chair, and he too had left.

Everyone just stood there watched in silence as things went on. Amanda went to her room, she hated to see Thorin and Kili like this. And the thought of excluding Kili as heir, not to mention banishing him, was quite harsh and it upset Amanda badly, and she decided to remain in her room in bed weeping. It was Kili's choice of whom he wanted to court. But Amanda also didn't want to get in the middle knowing it would risk her relationship with Thorin too. An hour later, Thorin returned, but still in a foul mood, he climbed into bed, and he noticed Amanda appeared to be asleep, but she wasn't.

"You're still awake?" said Thorin. "Yes, I cannot sleep." said Amanda. Thorin sighed.

"I'm sorry to see what happened down there, Thorin." said Amanda softly. "I don't want to talk about this, Amanda." said Thorin. "Okay, you don't have to talk about it Thorin. Good night." said Amanda. "Good night." said Thorin. But then he turned to Amanda. "Amanda, you been crying?" asked Thorin. "No, what made you think that?" said Amanda. "Amanda, you've been crying have you?" said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin, I have." said Amanda. "Amanda, I'm sorry you had to see that, its just Kili and his idiot brain of his." said Thorin.

"Thorin, don't get angry with me of what I'm about to tell you. And I'm only speaking my opinion here. But weren't you a little harsh on him tonight? Disowning him isn't going to make things better, it just made things worse. Especially between you and Kili. Thorin, this is Kili's choice, and it couldn't be helped that it happened, because it has happened, and you have to learn to accept his choice, otherwise you will lose Kili forever." said Amanda. Thorin remained silent, and looking up at the ceiling. "And if your sister only knew what happened, she would be upset, mainly at you." said Amanda.

The thought of Dis finding this out, worried Thorin. And he knew the what the outcome will be. Dis would go off on Thorin like a firecracker.

"Amanda, this is difficult for me to handle. Its bad enough Jennifer done what she had done, and now Kili?" said Thorin. "Thorin, I thought you and I agreed to let the incident of Jennifer go? She is no longer with the elves anymore. In fact, she's spending the night with Bard as we speak." said Amanda. "But that's just beside the point." said Thorin. "No, its not. The point is Kili is happy, Tauriel is happy. And Tauriel willingly wanting to help us out. It is the matter of trust Thorin. Who knows? Tauriel will keep her word." said Amanda. Thorin felt defeated. For once he agreed with Amanda's words.

He admit that he was very harsh on Kili, and now he wished he never said those words to him. "I will talk with him tomorrow. Its time to get our rest, Amanda. Good night." said Thorin. "Good night." replied Amanda. As Amanda fell into deep sleep, she had another nightmare, but this time, the nightmare began inside the Mountain, after Smaug had left the Mountain. And the scene shows Thorin constantly looking through the treasure some something, with the help of his companions and Bilbo. They were looking for the Arkenstone. Suddenly the first scene opened up with Amanda noticing Bilbo taking the Arkenstone, and Amanda could tell the power of Bilbo's ring started to effect the hobbit.

_Amanda: Bilbo! What are you doing? That belongs to Thorin!_

_Bilbo: Thorin promised me in the contract a reward of my choice, and I have chosen this._

_Amanda; Bilbo, you cannot do that. That jewel is very important to Thorin, you must return it to him!  
Bilbo: Amanda, you can or cannot tell me what I can or cannot chose! Now if you must excuse me, I must get back to the company!_

_Amanda: BILBO! You return that stone to THORIN NOW!_

But Bilbo ignored her, and put on the ring and disappeared. Then the next scene opens where Thorin gives Bilbo the mithril shirt, and gloves to wear for battle. Afterwards, Bilbo walked away, and Thorin turns to Amanda, noticing a troubled look on her features.

_Thorin: You look troubled Amanda, what's going on?_

_Amanda: I can't tell you, at least not right now!_

_Thorin: How bad can it be?_

_Amanda: Its bad, but I really cannot tell you right now._

_Thorin: Amanda, I don't like it when people hide something from me, you go on and tell me what's on your mind!_

_Amanda: Thorin, I really cannot tell you this, at least not now!_

_Thorin: (grabbing Amanda roughly by the arm) I SAID TELL ME!_

_Amanda: STOP IT YOUR HURTING ME!_

_Thorin: If you don't tell me, Amanda, I will force it out of you!  
Amanda: NO!_

_Thorin: Then you leave me no choice…_

Suddenly, Thorin grabbed Amanda by the throat, and his eyes flared with anger and rage. Amanda choked, trying to scream but she couldn't.

_Thorin: NOW TELL ME!  
Amanda: LET GO OF ME! _

Suddenly the nightmare ended, and Amanda woke up screaming, sitting straight up in the bed, and it had woken Thorin. "Amanda, are you alright?" whispered Thorin, gently. "No, I'm not alright. I just had another nightmare." sobbed Amanda hysterically. Thorin took Amanda into his arms, pulling her close to his massive chest, and he ran his fingers through her hair. "Shh! Its okay, Amanda. Its only a nightmare!" said Thorin softly.

Suddenly Amanda broke free from Thorin's hold. "And how would you know? How come everyone keeps telling me its only a nightmare, when my last nightmare I had came true!" cried out Amanda, tears streaming down her face. Hearing Amanda's words struck Thorin. Thorin did remember about Amanda's last nightmare, and most certainly it did come true. Now the thought of this is scaring Thorin, and causing great worry to him. He didn't know what to make of this. "Amanda, tell me what this nightmare is about. I need to know." said Thorin kindly.

Amanda then went into detail of what she seen in her nightmare, beginning with Bilbo taking the Arkenstone, to the part where Thorin threatens Amanda to reveal what she had seen, and Thorin almost choking her. Amanda burst into tears, choking as she spoke. "Amanda, calm down. Come on, calm down. Amanda, listen to me. No matter what happens, I will never, EVER hurt you, you understand me? I will never try and do that to you!" said Thorin. "You said that once, and you did, verbally." wept Amanda. "You don't trust me do you?" said Thorin, his eyes narrowed, sadness fell over him.

"Its not that I don't trust you, its just when you say things, you don't back them up." said Amanda. "Listen Amanda, I will not hurt you, and that's a promise. No matter what will happen when we get to the Mountain, I will never hurt you! Remember, your duty Amanda! You have to help me!" said Thorin. "Thorin-!" began Amanda. Now, Thorin found himself weeping as well, tears streaming down his face. "Amanda, I think you should stay here in Lake Town. If I do end up with the gold sickness, I don't want you see me under that state of mind. I fear for you, I don't want to hurt you." said Thorin.

"Thorin, I am not going to abandon Galadriel's advice." argued Amanda. "But Amanda, if you chose to join me into the Mountain, what happens if I hurt you? What happens if-!" stammered Thorin. Amanda slapped Thorin in the face. "Snap out of it!" snapped Amanda, Thorin looked at Amanda in shock. He couldn't believe that she slapped him. Thorin sighed. "Are you sure you can handle this if you do go?" said Thorin. "Yes." said Amanda. "Are you positive that you can handle this?" said Thorin. "I'm positive." said Amanda. Thorin nodded, and he held Amanda tightly.

"You know, Amanda. No matter what happens, I will always love you! Nothing is going change that." whispered Thorin. Amanda smiled, as she laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Sing me some thing, Thorin." whispered Amanda. Thorin chuckled. "I was waiting for you to ask that!" grinned Thorin. Thorin closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Then, in a soft voice, Thorin began to sing, his deep baritone voice rumbling through Amanda's ears, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Amanda's eyes closed, as she drifted off to sleep on Thorin's broad chest, and she could feel his voice resonating in her ears, as his chest rose and fell gently as he sang.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next morning, Thorin and Amanda joined the others in the dining room for breakfast. "Has anyone seen Kili?" asked Thorin. "We haven't seen him since last night." said Gloin. "I really need to talk to him." said Thorin. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea, Thorin. He's very upset right now." said Balin. "I don't care, I need to talk to him. We need to fix this." said Thorin. "Why?" said Dwalin. Thorin glared at Dwalin. "You want to know why, Dwalin? Well let me tell you why! He's my nephew! My flesh and blood! We cannot spend the rest of eternity not talking to each other! Amanda reminded me of that last night. She feels my distance from Kili, will contribute to-something else she feels is going to happen in the future." said Thorin, sadly.

"Oh!" the dwarves replied. They knew what this 'something' that Thorin is talking about. "Well the last time I saw Kili is that he left to go practice archery with Tauriel, then he and Tauriel went to visit Bard and Jennifer." said Nori. "Kili? Jennifer? Oh my god, he's actually going to be on friendly terms with Jennifer?" laughed Amanda. "Amanda, its not funny. They are friends again." said Dori. "I know that, Dori." said Amanda.

And Amanda served breakfast to the Company. "I'm not going to eat, until I talk to Kili. I'll go look for him myself, since a few of my own won't take the initial to help!" scowled Thorin. "Well don't get your underwear in a wod, sheesh!" said Ori. Amanda and Madison chuckled at Ori's reply. Amanda and Madison's modern vocabulary lingo was starting to rub off on Ori. Meanwhile, Thorin walked around Lake Town looking for Kili. Shortly, Thorin saw the Master taking his afternoon stroll. Thorin approaches the Master. "Excuse me, Master!" called out Thorin. The Master smiled at Thorin, and approached him.

"Have you seen my nephew? He's with a red haired elf named Tauriel." said Thorin. "Yes, yes! I have seen young Kili and Tauriel! They are having lunch at Bard's!" said Master. "Thank you!" said Thorin. "Are you going to try to smooth things out with him? I heard you two got into a really heated argument last night." said Master, looking at Thorin with a concerned look.

_Damn it, word gets around fast? How can this guy possibly know what happened between me and Kili-oh never mind, _Thorin thought. "Yes, I'm going to smooth things over with my nephew. I was a little harsh on him last night." said Thorin.

"A little harsh? Isn't that a bit of an understatement?" said the Master crossing his arms.

"Now if you don't mind, I must get to Bard's so I can talk to him!" said Thorin. "Good luck, laddie!" said Master. "Thanks!" said Thorin, and he continued his way into the Town, and shortly arrived at Bard's home. Thorin knocked on the door, and Bard answered, and he smiled. "Well, look who's here! The overprotective Uncle!" joked Bard. "This is no time for jokes, Bard! Is my nephew here?" asked Thorin. "Yes, he is. Do, come in!-This is going to be interesting." mumbled Bard, as he allowed Thorin to enter.

"You have the nerve to show up." said Jennifer with a scowl. "Jennifer, this is between Kili and I! Kili, Tauriel, do you have a minute?" asked Thorin. "Yes, we do." said Kili, as he and Tauriel both stood up. "Lets talk somewhere where we can have privacy." said Thorin. Kili and Tauriel nodded, and they followed Thorin outside, and they sat down upon a pier nearby the lake. "Kili, I came to apologize for the harsh words I gave you last night. Amanda spoken to me last night, in regards of my behavior, and I was quite harsh on you. I never meant what I said of banishing you, and I will take back what I said last night." said Thorin, his voice broken, a tear swelled up in his eyes.

Kili looked at his Uncle, noticing how emotional his Uncle is now.

"Do you forgive me, Kili?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I forgive you, Uncle. If you accept my relationship with Tauriel." said Kili. "I accept your relationship with Tauriel. You and Tauriel both have my blessing on your courtship." said Thorin, smiling. "Oh Uncle! Thank you!" cried out Kili, and he gave his Uncle a big hug. Thorin hadn't had a hug from his nephew in a long time, and it warmed his heart. Tauriel laughed. "Your nephew's quite a hugger!" said Tauriel. Thorin smiled. "Should we be heading back to the guest house for lunch?" said Kili. "Yes. Come on you two. Amanda will throw a fit if we took too long." said Thorin. Kili chuckled.

"And I'm not going to be the one to deal with her wrath." said Kili. "So tell me of Jennifer and Bard. Are they engaged?" asked Thorin. "Not yet. Bard hasn't proposed to her yet. But I don't know. He hardly spoken to her during our stay there." said Kili. "Oh." said Thorin. Shortly, they arrived at the guest house, and they sat down with the company. "Well its about time you three came back? Well, did you sort things out?" said Dwalin. "Yes, we have. And we have a lot of things to discuss right now on when we're going to leave to the Mountain." said Thorin. Thorin was ready to go, and Amanda could tell in his eyes.

Finally it was all agreed they would leave that day.

And Thorin had instructed everyone to pack their belongings and pack as much food and supplies they need for their final leg of their journey. Once everything is packed, they spoken to the Master about the boats, and boats are supplied to them. Once the boats are supplied, they embark on their final leg of the journey. "There it is, Thorin. You're home." said Amanda. Thorin smiled, as he looked upon Amanda. "Yes. Our home! Pretty soon, it be yours as well, Mandy." said Thorin, grinning. "Mandy! Nobody has called me that in years!" gasped Amanda when she heard Thorin addressing her by her informal name. She knew Thorin really loved her when he called her that.

"Did Thorin just call you Mandy?" chuckled Madison. "Yes." laughed Amanda. "Wow, he really must love you. The last time you called that, was by mom and dad." said Madison, looking down at her feet. Even sadness clouded Amanda's features. "Mom and dad. If they were still around, they wouldn't believe us if we told them about our adventures." said Amanda. "No, they wouldn't. They would probably think its some kind of crazy fan fiction you and I came up with." said Madison. Amanda burst into laughter. "This would make a great tale to write. We'll write it in our perspective." said Amanda.

"I wonder what it be like if we were in a song?" said Madison. "Yes. That's what I was wondering. It would be nice if some one would make a song about the Little Sisters and their quest with a hobbit and thirteen dwarves." said Amanda. "I wouldn't mind writing it!" piped up Bofur. Both women laughed. "No, if you wrote one about us, it would be one of them naughty songs. It has to come from someone who is poetic of mind." said Amanda. "But I'm poetic of mind! I can write some mean poetry!" grinned Bofur.

"Actually if someone would write a song about the Little Sisters it would most likely be Thorin." grinned Bilbo. Thorin smiled. "Yes. I would love to write one about the Sisters, especially Amanda." grinned Thorin. "When will you write it?" asked Amanda. "When we rebuild Erebor, and I become King Under The Mountain!" grinned Thorin. Amanda laughed, as she laid her head upon Thorin's shoulder. As they continued rowing on, everyone hadn't spoken, but she could hear Thorin humming softly to himself and looking at the Mountain as they drew closer to it.

When they arrived on land, they climbed out of their boats, with their belongings. "We will make camp here tonight." said Thorin. Everyone agreed, and Gloin lit a fire.

As they others sat down and settled. It was that very night during camp, Amanda notice some changes in Thorin. He had no spoken to her since their arrival at the Mountain, and he spent most of the time reading his map. It was understandable that now that he's home, he can focus on his goals ahead of him. But there was more to it, than just the little changes she noticed in Thorin. While everyone bedded down for the evening, normally Thorin would sleep beside her, and give her a kiss good night or sing to her. But tonight he didn't. He slept on the other side of the fire in his own bedroll.

_Maybe he'll talk tomorrow, he's got a lot on his mind since we now made it here, _Amanda thought. The next morning, Thorin sat cross legged on the ground looking over the map, as he sent dwarves to scout around to find the side door. Madison and Amanda remained in the camp with Thorin, Dwalin and Balin who stayed at the camp while the others searched for the door, led by Bilbo Baggins. Amanda for some reason felt sad. And she didn't know why. Maybe it was because Thorin didn't give her his usual good night kisses like he had done in Lake Town.

When the dwarves returned, it was late evening, and they still couldn't find the door just yet. And so they called it a night on the search and remained in the camp to eat supper.

And also discuss plans of what to do when entering the Mountain. As the night progressed, things had not changed between Amanda and Thorin. Even Madison noticed. Normally Thorin would sleep next to Amanda, but he didn't. Amanda remained awake, because she couldn't sleep. Not without her Thorin t her side. Now it was only her and Madison awake together. "Are you okay, Amanda?" asked Madison. "I don't think I'm okay to be exact. Its Thorin. He has changed since we arrived here. Its been two nights here, and he has not spoken to me since we were in the boats." said Amanda.

"I have noticed. And I don't understand that, myself." said Madison. "I understand that we're here at the Mountain and all, and he's got a lot on his plate. But still, he would normally be by my side, even if he had a lot on his plate. Something's not adding up, Maddie." said Amanda. "Maybe you should address this to him, Amanda. You need to tell him your feelings." said Madison. "But I'm afraid too." said Amanda. "What are afraid of? You normally speak to Thorin about everything." said Madison. "Not this time, Maddie. Madison, we are at the base of the Mountain. His gold sickness can hit him any time." said Amanda.

"Amanda, we're not even inside the Mountain just yet!" said Madison.

"It can happen anytime, Madison. Even from where we are sitting." said Amanda. "Amanda, you need to stop being a cowardly ass and talk to him. It doesn't hurt to talk, you know." said Madison. Amanda sighed. "Very well, I'll talk to him. Tomorrow." said Amanda. "Tomorrow?! You should talk to him now!" said Madison. "But Thorin's asleep, Maddie. I'm not going to wake him! I'm going to talk to him tomorrow!" said Amanda. "Suit yourself. You may not know if he's in a foul mood or not." mumbled Madison, and she climbed back in her bedroll where Fili is laying.

But still Amanda could not sleep, and so she decided that she would go for a stroll in the dark.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

But Amanda realized that she was not alone as she walked around a little, but not too far from the camp. She heard heavy footsteps behind her. "You know you shouldn't be walking around here alone." said a deep voice behind her. Amanda turned. And there stood Thorin standing behind her, and he walked over to her. "Hello, Thorin." said Amanda, looking down on the ground. "Amanda, I know I haven't paid much attention to you here of late, and I-I apologize. My mind has been occupied with arriving at our home, and the finding of the side door." said Thorin, calmly. Thorin showed very little emotion in his voice.

Amanda wasn't sure if the apology was meaningful or not. He sounded bland, without any emotion at all, but Amanda decided to play alone. "I forgive you, Thorin." said Amanda softly looking up at Thorin. "Now come back to come. I don't want to lose you, almost lost you once already." said Thorin. Amanda nodded and they walked back to camp together. "You need to get some rest." said Thorin. Amanda nodded, and she went back to her bedroll. But Thorin did not join her. Now she became angry and upset. First the false apology and now he isn't going to sit with her?

"Damn it, Thorin! I cannot take this shit anymore! Do I have germs or something? Is there something about me, you don't want to be near me? What's going on? And what is with that false apology earlier? You didn't mean that? You rarely showed any emotion at all when you apologized!" snapped Amanda. "Amanda, you better go and get your rest." said Thorin. "I'm not going to sleep until we work things out. What have I said or done to you to get treated like this, Thorin?" cried out Amanda, and she fell to her knees and wept openly.

Thorin sat and watched Amanda as she wept. Thorin couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Amanda this emotional ached him. He now realized what he had done, and guilt had finally taken control of him. "Amanda-I-I don't know what to say-Its just, I don't know." said Thorin softly. "Just tell me you love me, Thorin. That's all I'm asking." wept Amanda. "Are you thinking that I don't love you, Amanda?" gasped Thorin. Amanda nodded. "It was just the way you been behaving towards me lately, Thorin. Normally you would kiss me ever night before bed time, and you haven't. And something just clicked and worried if I done something to you, or something that I said or done." said Amanda.

Thorin gestured Amanda to sit beside him. Amanda sat down next to Thorin.

Thorin took Amanda's hands. "You listen here, Amanda. I love you, I will always love you. I will never stop loving you, don't forget that! You have done no wrong, Amanda. I am at fault for not paying much attention to you. Its just that I have a lot on my plate right now." said Thorin. "I understand." said Amanda softly. "Here, rest upon me my love." whispered Thorin, as he guided her into his arms, and Amanda resting her head upon Thorin's broad chest. "I'm not done just yet!" grinned Thorin. Amanda knew what he was about to do. To her surprise, Thorin began to sing softly.

His deep voice rumbled in her ears, as her ear pressed gently on Thorin's left chest. When he finished his song, he kissed Amanda on the lips long and passionately. "Nothing is going to break us apart! I love you, my heart!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin!" whispered Amanda, and she drifted off to sleep upon Thorin's chest. Thorin too drifted off to sleep as he held Amanda in his arms. The next morning, Thorin's companions set out to find the side door. It was finally, five hours later, they returned announcing they found it. Thorin quickly stood up. 'On forth to the Mountain! Durin's day approaches!" called out Thorin.

Thorin led the entire company, following by Fili and Bilbo who discovered the side door.

They finally arrived, as they awaited for nightfall to arrive. "Well, this is it, Thorin." smiled Amanda. Suddenly, they heard a voice calling from below. "WAIT! WAIT!" called out a female voice. "WHAT?! Snapped Thorin. "Who goes there?!" demanded Dwalin. To everyone's surprise, they saw Jennifer running up to them. "JENNIFER!" exclaimed Amanda and Madison together. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Bard?" said Amanda. "Well, he hasn't been really the best of companions lately. Nobody has paid much attention to me there, so I came back. It was the same way when I stayed in Mirkwood." said Jennifer.

"I'm not sure of this, Thorin. She could turn on us again." said Gloin. "Shut it, Gloin!" shouted Madison, glaring at the red headed dwarf. "That's my sister you're talking about, Gloin!" said Amanda, angrily. "Now, now ladies, please don't gang up on me." said Gloin, raising his hands. "Jennifer has redeemed herself when she spoken to us while we was imprisoned. And she has gained our trust. Jennifer, shall stay with us." announced Thorin. "Oh, Thorin! Thank, you, thank you, thank you!" beamed Jennifer, wanting to hug the dwarf, but shook his hand instead.

Kili looked upon Jennifer in surprise.

"Oh and by the way Kili, we need to speak alone." said Jennifer. Kili looked upon Jennifer in surprise. This came quite unexpectedly. "Kili, there are two things we need to discuss. The first one, you're not going to like, because it involves Tauriel. And the other is what I would call, redemption." said Jennifer. "Okay, so tell me the first one." said Kili, looking very confused at the moment. "Two days ago in Lake Town, Tauriel confessed me that she has lost interest in you, and she wants to pursue her relationship with Legolas." said Jennifer sadly.

"What?! But that cannot be true! Please tell me, its not true!" cried out Kili. Jennifer bowed her head. "Its true, Kili." said Jennifer. "I really liked her, in fact, I loved her! How can this happen?!' snapped Kili. "Kili, you really don't need to worry about this now. You are home now. You are going to reclaim your homeland, focus on that." advised Jennifer. Kili looked at Jennifer. "Are you still with Bard?" asked Kili. "No, I'm not." said Jennifer sadly. "What happened?" asked the young dwarf.

"I got treated the way I got treated in Mirkwood. Everyone treated me like I wasn't even there. And that's how Bard treated me. Oh God, Kili, I'm so sorry. I've been thinking this a lot, during that entire time period. I deeply regretted of rejecting you at Beorn's house." said Jennifer. "Are you saying you want me back?!" gasped Kili, his eyes widened in surprise. Jennifer smiled. "Yes, I want you back, Kili. It seems like the whole time I stayed in Mirkwood, I kept seeing you. Even when I looked at Legolas and his father, I just kept seeing your imagine in front of me, and I called out your name! The same with Bard, but Bard would care less, because never gave me much attention except for food and shelter." said Jennifer. Kili smiled and laughed, and thrown his arms around her lifting her up and swinging her around.

"I'm so glad you're back, Jenny! Honestly, I have missed you the whole time! I must admit, when I was with Tauriel, I could not help thinking of you. And finally chance has brought us together!" said Kili. "So, can we make this official? Can you braid my hair?" asked Jennifer. Kili smiled. "Yes." said Kili, and they sat down, and he began working on Jennifer's hair. "Jennifer and Kili are sure quiet. I wonder what they're doing?" said Amanda. "OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Madison with laughter, and she ran back to the company.

"You all would never believe this!" grinned Madison. "What is it, Madison?" asked Fili. "I just caught Jenny and Kili kissing! And he BRAIDED HER HAIR!" exclaimed Madison.

Amanda jumped up with excitement. "Are you pulling my chain, Maddie?!" exclaimed the older sister. "No, I'm not. I just saw them!" said Madison. Thorin laughed. "I wonder what made her turn around?" said Thorin. "Probably a good swift kick in the ass." chuckled Dwalin. "And here I was throwing a fit of him being with an elf!" laughed Thorin. "Well, that worry is off your shoulders now, Thorin, old pal!" laughed Bofur. "Listen everyone, just act natural when they return." said Amanda. Everyone nodded. Shortly, Kili and Jennifer returned, and Thorin stood against a wall, and whistled a tune.

"Thorin, no whistling. They'll figure it out!" Amanda whispered to Thorin. "So?" said Thorin, smiling, folding his arms across his chest. "We're back together!" announced Kili. Everyone cheered. "I knew you would come around eventually, Jennifer." said Amanda, hugging her sister. "Well, it took a lot of thinking and a lot of less attention. I've learned my lesson after Mirkwood and Bard." said Jennifer. "So, they totally ignored you during your stay there?" asked Bofur. "Yes. The only fed me and gave me drinks that's about it. When it came to conversations, I only had with Tauriel. She was the only one that paid attention to me. Thranduil and Legolas just treated me like some peasant girl." said Jennifer.

"Well that's elves for yah, sweetheart. That's how they roll!" said Bofur, raving his finger. Jennifer laughed. "Where did you learn 'that's how they roll' from?" said Jennifer. "From your sister, Maddie. She says that a lot." said Bofur, grinning. Finally, nightfall came, and the moon came up. It was Durin's day, and the entire company awaited for signs of the keyhole to appear on the side door. Suddenly, the moon light shown down upon the side door, and the key hole appeared. "Thorin! The key! The key!" cried out Bilbo.

Thorin quickly stepped forward inserting the key into the keyhole, and the door opened. "Well, Master Baggins, this is where you come in." said Thorin. "Anyone going to enter with me?" asked the Hobbit. But no one took up the offer to go inside with Bilbo. "What's wrong with you people? You know what I'm going in with you." snapped Amanda. "Amanda! NO!" snapped Thorin, holding Amanda back. "I'll go in!" said Balin, glaring at Thorin and the others, and he mumbled something about laziness in dwarven language. And Balin followed Bilbo into the Mountain, while the others waited outside.

They waited and waited. "Shh! I can hear talking!" said Madison. "Maddie, I don't like the sound of that voice I'm hearing." said Amanda. "That's the dragon speaking." said Bofur.

"I didn't know dragons talk." said Madison. "Maddie!" snapped Amanda. "Well they do!" said Dwalin. Suddenly, they could hear Smaug yelling, raising his voice, and suddenly the entire Mountain began to shake. "Oh shit, don't tell me Bilbo pissed him off!" shouted Amanda. "I think he already has." growled Dwalin. Suddenly, Balin came running out, followed by Bilbo carrying a cup in his hand. "Everyone to the walls, NOW!" barked Thorin, and he grabbed Amanda and Balin pushing them back to the wall. "Oh, we're going to die! Good bye world! It is good knowing you!" cried out Jennifer.

"Jenny, stop talking like that." shouted Madison. "If I die right now, you can have all my jewelry that father gave us, and my clarinet!" said Jennifer. "Jennifer, stop talking like that." said Amanda. "Just be quiet, all of you!" hissed Thorin. Amanda closed her eyes, as she leaned back against Thorin. "Isn't that dumb ass lizard going to go away any time soon?" said Amanda. Suddenly, they could see Smaug flying out the Mountain. "Oh good. He's leaving." said Madison. "Yes, but he's heading towards Lake Town!" said Balin, sadly. "Oh no!" moaned Jennifer.

She thought of Bard's children, whom she became very close friends with.

Suddenly, everything went completely silent. "Is he gone?" asked Madison. "We don't know." said Dwalin. "Everyone! Inside the mountain! The door's closing!" shouted Bilbo, and everyone ran inside the mountain, as the side door was starting to close. Once everyone was inside the door slammed. "We're trapped." moaned some of the dwarves. "No we're not you idiots!" snapped Dwalin. "It sure is dark in here." said Madison. Thorin lit a torch. "Lets move." said Thorin.

Everyone agreed, and they followed Thorin. Bilbo, of course slacked behind. "Come on Bilbo!" said Madison gently. "Oh I'm fine, Miss Little." said Bilbo, smiling.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

As they continued to march into the Mountain, Thorin and the others are already far enough away from Amanda and Bilbo, Amanda had to make sure Bilbo would keep up, but for some reason, something was distracting him. Amanda stopped. "Bilbo! What are you doing?" asked Amanda. "I'll be right with you in a minute! I found something." said Bilbo, and he bent over and picked up a bright jewel. Amanda had caught on of what the jewel is. _The Arkenstone! _Amanda's thought reeled.

"Bilbo, you're going to return that to Thorin are you?" Amanda asked. "What if I will, what if I won't?" said Bilbo. "Bilbo, I'm serious here. I know it is your job to help search for it. But you really must return this to Thorin. It belongings to him." said Amanda. "Amanda, you can or cannot tell me what to do with the reward. It stated in the contract that I should receive a reward for my duties as burglar. And so I'm going to keep the jewel." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, as much as I hate to do this, but don't get me angry. You are risking your friendship with Thorin when you do this. We already dealt with one betrayal, we don't need another one." snapped Amanda.

"Just leave me alone, Amanda! If I needed your advice, I ask for it! I'm going back to the dwarves!" shouted Bilbo, and he put the ring on and disappeared. "BILBO!" shouted Amanda. But it was too late, Bilbo already had gone. Amanda angrily marched right behind him, and she shortly found herself in the treasure lair, and all the dwarves already scattered about going through the treasure. Meanwhile, Fili and Kili played upon harps they found entertaining Madison and Jennifer.

Meanwhile, Thorin presented a gift to Bilbo. A Mithril chain shirt, gloves and a helmet. Bilbo put on the armor. Amanda tried not to laugh as she looked upon him, but the anger clouded over again, over the thought that the hobbit has planned to keep the Arkenstone. Thorin turned and saw Amanda entering. "Amanda, I'm not leaving you out! Come, I have some gifts for you! And one that is very important!" said Thorin. Amanda approached Thorin. Thorin noticed the distressed look in Amanda's features. "Amanda, are you okay?" asked Thorin. "I'm fine Thorin." said Amanda softly.

"No, you're not fine! What's wrong?" asked Thorin firmly. "Bilbo and I got into a fight, and that's all I'm going to say." said Amanda.

"You and Bilbo fought? That isn't like our burglar to be the arguing type." said Thorin. "I really can't talk about this, Thorin." said Amanda. "Amanda, we're going to talk about this. What happened between you and Bilbo?" demanded Thorin. "Look, I said I'm not going to talk about this okay?! I'm very upset, and the last thing I need right now is to be drilled on!" snapped Amanda. Suddenly, Thorin grabbed Amanda's arm roughly. "I said you're going to talk about this, NOW SPEAK!" snapped Thorin, hotly.

"No!" said Amanda. Suddenly, Thorin raised his left hand to strike her, and of course he did, and knocked her to the ground. "I SAID SPEAK!" yelled Thorin. "That will be enough Thorin Oakenshield!" shouted Balin, approaching Thorin. Dwalin too, angrily marched over to his leader. "If I catch you hitting her again I swear I'll knock your lights out!" yelled Dwalin. "If Amanda doesn't want to talk about it, just let it go, Thorin!" lectured Balin, hotly. Amanda still on the ground, weeping heavily, as her sisters Madison and Jennifer quickly came to her aid.

"Don't let me see you near my sister!" yelled Madison. "Maddie!" began Thorin, his face turned from anger to hurt, as he saw Amanda covering her face.

"Its time for you to make amends with Amanda, Thorin." said Balin. Now tears, streamed down the dwarf leader's features. He had struck her. He almost panicked realizing that Amanda's nightmares was coming true! His face turned pale, to the point of white. "Thorin! Thorin! Are you okay?!" asked Dwalin, noticing fear and hurt in Thorin's eyes. "Her nightmares-they're coming true!" stammered Thorin. "What nightmares? Are we missing something here?" asked Gloin.

Thorin turned to Madison and Jennifer. "Listen Maddie, and Jenny, let me talk to your sister please. I was wrong for what I have done, and I never meant to strike her. I'm so sorry!" said Thorin, and he fell to his knees, openly weeping. Madison and Jennifer stood back. "Amanda, look at me." whispered Thorin. "No." said Amanda coldly. "Amanda, I will never forgive myself from what I done to you. I never once raised a hand at a woman before, and never will after this. Amanda, I am so sorry. I am really, truly sorry!" wept Thorin.

Thorin's tears fell down upon Amanda's skin. Amanda looked upon Thorin, his eyes blood shot from weeping. She saw Thorin placing his hand over his heart as he wept. She could see he really felt bad of doing what he did. "But why did you do it?" asked Amanda, her voice broken.

"I don't know, Mandy. I don't know." whispered Thorin. Amanda slowly sat up. "Amanda, those nightmares of yours are coming true. And its scaring me, Amanda. Never once I ever been scared, and tonight after what just happened is scaring me!" said Thorin, his body now shaking. "Oh, Thorin!" cried out Amanda, and she threw her arms around him. "What is going on? What is all this about nightmares?" asked Dwalin. Madison and Jennifer who knew about Amanda's nightmares told the dwarves of Amanda's dreams she had been having.

"Oh, now I understand." said Balin, sadly. "Thorin, its going to be alright. That's why I'm here!" whispered Amanda, as she gently stroked Thorin's long black mane. Thorin looked into Amanda's blue eyes. "Are you sure?" whispered Thorin. "Yes, we're here! We're in your home! Look around you! Your companions are here, my sisters are here, and I'm here, and yes Bilbo is here too. We are here for you. And we're going to help you, Thorin." said Amanda. A slight smile appeared on Thorin's features, as he held Amanda tighter in his arms. "Amanda, I am so glad you're here with me." whispered Thorin, as he kissed Amanda gently on the lips.

Shortly, the two stood up. "And by the way, where was I?" said Thorin. "You was about to give me something, Thorin." grinned Amanda.

Thorin smiled. "Oh that's right. Its your turn for the gifts and the share of the treasure! Now lets start things off with this!" said Thorin, and he reached in his pocket, and to Amanda's surprise, he took out a ring, and he knelt before Amanda. "Amanda Elizabeth Jocelyn Little, I love you, I love you with all my heart and soul. Amanda, will you be my wife and queen?" asked Thorin. When Amanda heard this, her mouth dropped open. "Say yes Amanda! Say yes!" urged Madison. "Shh!" said the dwarves.

Amanda's face lit up with excitement. "Yes, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, I will marry you and become your Queen!" replied Amanda. Thorin smiled, as he slipped the diamond ring on Amanda's finger. Amanda threw her arms around Thorin, and the kissed passionately. Everyone cheered. "Guess what that means, Amanda? You're our Aunt!" grinned Fili and Kili. "And what's that make us? If Thorin and Amanda marry, what we'll be? This is so confusing!" said Madison. "Lets see, all three of you are sisters, if your sister marries our Uncle, she will be our sister in law, which makes you two-gulp! This is confusing!" snapped Kili.

"Never mind, lets celebrate any way!" beamed Madison.

"How about a little celebration music?" asked Fili, picking up the harp he found. "Hey Uncle Thorin, take down your harp, we can make it a harp trio!" beamed Kili. Thorin grinned. "Here is your chance to hear me play my harp! MY own harp!" smiled Thorin, and he walked over to a corner, and pulled out a beautiful large golden harp. Thorin sat down on a stool, placing the harp upon his shoulder and chest, he begin to sing. Fili and Kili joined in on their harps, and sang with their uncle, followed by the other dwarves who found instruments in the lair. Pretty soon, all of the dwarves sang, with Thorin's voice rising above the others.

Amanda watched Thorin, in awe and amazement. She couldn't believe how beautiful he looked now. Thorin now dressed in his new armor, black leather tunic, and a mithril belt. A little bit of his chest, revealed on the neckline, and his blue eyes shone, reflecting in the light of the Hall. Thorin's fingers plucked gently and with great skill, as he sang, his baritone voice sounding very operatic, his voice moved through her. Amanda felt weak and overwhelmed with emotion as she listened to them sing, and listening to Thorin's beautiful voice.

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, the song and music ended. Everyone cheered. Amanda ran towards Thorin, collapsing right into his arms.

"You all played very well, and you, my beloved Thorin, play beautifully and sang so beautifully!" said Amanda. Thorin smiled. "Thank you!" said Thorin. Thorin decided to explore more of the Mountain, as they done so, Thorin told the history of the place to Amanda, Jennifer, Madison and Bilbo. Later, they made a stop to rest, as Thorin begin to speak of the Arkenstone. Bilbo bowed his head, and gulped. He didn't know what to do now, whether to return the jewel or keep it. But he couldn't hold himself to give it to him.

And Bilbo remained quiet. It was then, the conversation was interrupted when Ori came in, saying that the raven, Roac, wanted to speak to Thorin. The company followed Thorin to the Front Gate where Roac was at. Roac spoken to Thorin about the news of Lake Town, and the death of Smaug. Everyone cheered at the news of the dragon's death. But the cheering ended when Roac gave them more piece of news. The news of Bard leading his men, and Lord Thranduil leading his elves to make camp below the Mountain.

The sisters moaned. "And I trusted him! What a prick!" yelled Jennifer. "See, did I not tell you Jennifer?" said Kili. This news had really angered Thorin, and had placed him in a foul mood permanently.

It was to the point where he was in such a bad mood, that Amanda decided to steer clear from him until he cooled down. When they went back into the mountain, they noticed a member of the group missing. "Where is Bilbo?" asked Madison. "He must've went for a walk." said Jennifer. "Girls, we need to talk, right now. Something really terrible is going to happen, and it won't be pretty." said Amanda. "What are you talking about, Amanda?" said Jennifer. "I never told you this, and you two promise you don't say a word, got it?" said Amanda.

"Amanda, we promise we won't say a word. Now tell us what is going on?" said Jennifer. "Well, what took me and Bilbo so long getting into the treasure lair was Bilbo stopped and he found the Arkenstone." began Amanda. "Bilbo found the Arkenstone?! And he didn't give it to Thorin?!" exclaimed Madison softly. "Shh! I don't want the others to hear this. He told me he's planning to keep it!" said Amanda, sadly. "OH NO!" moaned Madison and Jennifer sadly. "I tried to stop him, but he refused to listen. That's what Bilbo and I fought about. I told Bilbo he needed to return it to Thorin, but he wouldn't do it." said Amanda. "SHIT!" sworn Madison.

"I cannot believe Bilbo is doing this. And we all trusted him too. This is so sad and heart breaking." said Jennifer, her voice filled with sorrow.

"Whatever you two do, not a word of this, understood?" said Amanda. "Understood!" said Jennifer and Madison together. Suddenly they heard music again. It was Fili and Kili and the dwarves singing a song, to cheer up Thorin. Shortly, when Thorin cheered up a little, he joined in with them on his harp. "Look, Thorin is playing the harp with them! He's doing a little better. Lets go and listen to their concert!" smiled Madison. "I love it when they give free concerts!" grinned Amanda.

And they went to join the dwarves, and the sisters listened to their music. Amanda sat next to Thorin at his harp. When Thorin noticed Amanda sitting beside him, he grinned at her, as he sang and played.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

When the song ended, Thorin smiled. "I see that you girls finally joined us." said Thorin. "Yes. We sure did!" said Amanda. Thorin wrapped his arms around her, as Amanda laid her head upon Thorin's chest. The next morning, when everyone woke up, Dwalin came running in. "We got company! Its Bard and Thranduil! They're outside the front gate!" exclaimed Dwalin. And Thorin led the company outside to meet with Bard and Thranduil, and things went down hill from there.

**Thorin's POV:**

I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen as I led the company outside to meet with Bard and Thranduil who had the odacity to show up on my front door step. Bard and I first engaged into a heated argument about the treasure, but it wasn't the only thing that fueled my rage. He took out the Arkenstone, as I seen it in his hands, and I couldn't figure out how the idiot of a man got it. "HOW COME YOU BY IT?!" I yelled at the man. And this is where it hit me, hard.

My heart shattered like glass when Bilbo spoke up and confessed he had taken the Arkenstone and gave it to Bard! The traitor! He promised he would help me reclaim Erebor, he promised he would do whatever he can to help! He saved me from Azog! And now he turns around and does this! He betrayed me, and now I wanted to kill him, I didn't want to, but I just had to. "You! You undersized burglar! You deceitful Halfling! Where is Gandalf when we needed him! I wish he never brought you along!" I roared, as I grabbed the Hobbit and shook him.

And that is when Gandalf ordered me to release the little traitor, and discuss this issue in a civil matter, which I cannot. I wanted to throw the Hobbit off the mountain, but it was the wizard who stopped me. But as the heated arguments progressed, Amanda just went off, She began screaming, not just at me, but at Gandalf, Bilbo, Bard and Thranduil. It took all of us by surprise to do this. But it wasn't the only thing that shocked us. Amanda done something disturbing and heart breaking, it was complicated to explain. She threatened to kill herself! Right in front of all of us, she went on this rant about greed.

**Amanda's POV**

I can no longer sit and watch this. This was too heart breaking for me to watch as I observed Thorin yelling at Bilbo for the taking of the Arkenstone, and it angered me when Thorin lashed on him the way he did, but still, it also angered me when Bilbo took the stone in the first place! I warned him of this, and the hobbit didn't listen at all! Right now, I was so upset I wanted to explode, not just on Bilbo, but on the whole lot of them. "That does it! I cannot hold it in much longer!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me. "Amanda, calm down, do not make a scene." warned Gandalf.

"Oh shut up, Gandalf! What is wrong with all of you! Don't you realize that greed is a mortal sin?! Don't you? DON'T YOU?! This is the reason why people don't get along! Racial differences aside, its GREED that turns people into enemies! And its BULL SHIT! I tell you! Complete bull shit! I cannot stand to sit here and watch this, because it is hurting me! We could be attacked by orcs anytime now, and what all of you doing? Too busy fighting over treasure! Come on! Wake up and smell reality? Oh wait! You don't know reality when it hits you square in the ass!" I screamed at all of them.

Everyone remained silent when they heard me say this. "And Thorin, I'm going to knock that fucking sickness right out of you!" I roared. Thorin backed away. A concerned and worried look came over him, even the dwarves and my sisters backed way. "I think your sister has finally lost it." said Fili. "I wouldn't blame her laddie, I wouldn't blame her. I would've done the same, but I don't have the heart to do it." said Balin, sadly. "You know what I don't need all of you, if you're going to be like this! I'm jumping off this mountain!" I screamed. "To hell you're not!" boomed Thorin, and he reached for my arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, pushing Thorin's arm away from me. Then I climbed up on a boulder and looked down. "MISS LITTLE! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" yelled Gandalf. "No!" I shrieked. Bard and Thranduil already left, as well as Bilbo, who couldn't handle seeing this any much longer. Thorin approaches the ledge, and grabbed me with the help of Madison and Jennifer. "Amanda Elizabeth Jocelyn Little, you get a hold of yourself! NOW!" Madison ordered. "You listen to your sisters, Amanda." demanded Thorin. I openly wept, I wept so hard, my head started to hurt. Thorin stood and looked down at me, his felt pain in his chest, and his heart ached.

He too shed tears, watching me like this. "Amanda, come. Lets go inside." said Thorin gently, as he helped me back up and guided me back inside the Mountain. He helped me sit down, as my entire body felt weak and emotionally exhausted. After Thorin gave orders to some of the dwarves to guard the Mountain, he returned and sat by me. "Amanda, I don't know what just happened out there, but I am loss at words of your speech. You gave me a wake up call, you know." said Thorin. "No shit, Sherlock." I replied weakly. Thorin released a small chuckle.

"You're slowly coming back to the world, I missed hearing you give me that reply!" joked Thorin. "So, are you the real Thorin?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" asked Thorin, raising his eyebrow. "I mean, are you the Thorin I know and love, and not the monster I just saw earlier today?" I asked again. When Thorin heard me calling him a monster, the words really struck him. Tears streaming down his face. "Amanda, one thing I am not is a monster! Bard killed the monster that was here." Thorin replied.

"Is your heart still filled with greed?" I asked. "Amanda, don't do this please!" begged Thorin. Thorin already felt bad enough as it, as I kept drilling him. "Just answer my question, Thorin." I demanded.

"Listen Amanda, I'm still the same Thorin, the one dwarf you love deeply, the dwarf who proposed to you, the same one who wants you to become wife and queen! I am the same dwarf who will someday become King of Erebor! How much more proof do you want of me?" Thorin replied. "Thorin, and another thing. Its time to set aside your differences with the men and elves. That's all I'm asking. You're not the only one I am angry with. I am angry with Bard and Thranduil as well. That's why I went off on them. And if Thranduil was only here now, I will still go off on him for not helping you years ago. Apparently, I think he caught up on that." said Amanda.

"Amanda, he won't listen to you." said Thorin. "He has listened to me." spoken up Jennifer, as she walked towards them. "What do you mean?" me and Thorin said together. "I spoken to him during my stay there, and we talked quite a bit. He told himself he wished he would turn back time, but he couldn't do it. But this time, he's wanting to help. He wanted to help in the beginning, but a certain stubborn dwarf here refused." said Jennifer. "Your speech out there Amanda, you really hit home for all of them." said Madison. "Including myself. But Amanda, committing suicide is not a way to go!" said Thorin, looking at me.

**Bilbo's POV**

As I continued to follow Gandalf, Bard, his men, Thranduil and the elves down to the camp, I felt so depressed and I wanted to go home. Back to my hobbit hole where I belong. Now I truly felt I didn't belong, any where. And stupid me just had to take Thorin's jewel! Why didn't I return it after Amanda asked me too. I'm just as stubborn as that dwarf in the mountain. Now Thorin and all the dwarves hate me, and I don't think I'll ever see them again. And I just became so close to all of them, especially Bofur, Fili, Kili, and dear old Balin.

I wish there was a way of fixing all this. After all I was the one that caused it. As we arrived to the camp, I sat down by the fire, and looking into the flames. Thranduil's Elf Captain, Tauriel, came and joined me. "Why, Master Bilbo, you look troubled! Are you okay?" asked the elf woman kindly. "No, I'm not okay. I just want to go home." I replied. "This hasn't anything to do with your banishment from the dwarves is it?" the elf asked. "Yes. Tauriel, I didn't mean to take the Arkenstone! I only done it for the right reasons to bring peace to the elves, dwarves and men! Nobody understands it. Apparently my plan back fired-big time." I said sadly.

"Dear Bilbo, I know this is difficult for you to take. Maybe someday, once the battle tomorrow is over, and everyone survives, maybe the dwarves will come around and talk to you again." said Tauriel. "No they won't, Tauriel. They hate me. Didn't you see Thorin? He wanted to kill me!" I argued. "Bilbo, that wasn't Thorin talking up there at all. The gold sickness has struck him. I'm hoping Amanda has helped him out of it." said Tauriel. "But how could she help? She almost committed suicide earlier? She went off like a fire cracker." I stated.

"She had her reasons of going off. In fact, my King told me tonight, her words really made him think, and he has decided he wants a peace treaty with the dwarves again, and he wants to help them rebuild Erebor, on their terms too." said Tauriel. "Really?" I said. "Yes. My King even told me he felt bad for not helping them years ago, and he wants to make it up to them now. But of course, you know Thorin, how stubborn and full of pride he is." said Tauriel. "You're telling me." I grumbled. "Someday, things will work out. Just give it time, Bilbo." said Tauriel, and she kissed my cheek.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Meanwhile, inside the Lonely Mountain, Amanda laid her head upon Thorin's chest, and she drifted off into a much needed sleep, and Thorin continued to hold her, refusing to leave her side. "How is Amanda holding up?" asked Balin. "Much better, she's sleeping at the moment." Thorin replied. Balin sat down with Thorin. "What she done out there-just amazing. None of us would have done that." said Balin. "And she's right. Amanda is right And she has snapped me out of it, Balin. If it wasn't for her, I would be wallowing up in the sickness, to the point where I wouldn't be near her. She had made me realize there is more to life than just gold and treasures." said Thorin.

Balin chuckled. "See. Have we discussed this before?" smiled the older dwarf. "I remembered our conversation in Bag End, yes." smiled Thorin. "You can still rebuild the kingdom, Thorin and not become overwhelmed or succumbed with the sickness. Your grandfather should've fought it. But this time, you have fought it, with the help of a beautiful woman, whom soon will be your bride." said Balin. Thorin looked down at Amanda, who is still sleeping. And he ran his fingers through her hair.

"She's one of a kind. There will be no other like her, Balin." said Thorin. "Absolutely. You have a real jewel here, and her name is Amanda Elizabeth Jocelyn Little! And she is worth more to you than all the treasure here in Erebor." said Balin. "Absolutely." said Thorin, and he kissed Amanda on the cheek. "BALIN! Kili broke my harp string!" cried out Fili. Thorin and Balin laughed. "Your nephews are at it again." chuckled the older dwarf. "Tell them there's some extra strings around here they could use! As long as they don't take some from my harp." said Thorin.

An hour later, Amanda woke up, with Thorin still holding Amanda. Amanda looked up, with Thorin smiling down at her. "Ah, sleeping beauty is waking up!" grinned Thorin. Amanda laughed when Thorin addressed her 'Sleeping Beauty'. "And wear is the kiss, O sweet Prince? It is Prince's duty to waken a sleeping beauty from her slumber!" teased Amanda. Thorin laughed. "Oops!" grinned Thorin, and he planted a long kiss on Amanda's lips. When the kiss broke, he hugged her tightly. "Oh, Amanda! Its good to hear you laugh again." said Thorin.

Amanda smiled. "You too." said Amanda. "You have waken in time for supper." said Thorin.

"Oh good. I am hungry. I haven't eaten in hours." said Amanda sitting up. Bombur brought over some food for Amanda and Thorin, and the other dwarves gathered around them, as well as Madison and Jennifer, to sit with them for supper. "Feeling better, Amanda?" asked Jennifer. "Yes, much better. It seemed like I went through a nightmare earlier today, but when I feel asleep in the arms of Thorin, all the nightmares had washed away." said Amanda. Thorin smiled. "I scared off those nightmares!" grinned Thorin. "No, actually, technically I scared off the nightmares!" joked Amanda, referring to her rant out on the Front Gate.

Everyone laughed. "I think you have scared Thranduil, that's for sure." laughed Madison. "You should seen the look on his and Bard's face when you were ranting, Amanda." said Jennifer. "Well I guess they learn not to mess with me or my friends!" grinned Amanda. Thorin laughed, his voice echoed throughout the hall. "Or no one would mess with you in a dark alley either. I wouldn't even mess with you in a dark alley!" joked the dwarf. "Well, I think the two of you have matching tempers!" joked Fili. "Oh is it that so?" said Amanda.

"Yes, it is so! I noticed since you been around our Uncle a lot, he's starting to rub off on you!" teased Kili.

"So you're saying that I'm starting to act like him the more I'm around him, right?" Amanda smiled. Kili grinned. "Absolutely." said Kili. As the night progressed, everyone realized that this could be their last night together. "Tomorrow morning we're going to war, and this could be the last time we see each other." said Balin, sadly. "Listen we cannot be sad about this all night. Lets make the best of it!" piped in Madison. Bofur smiled. "She's right. At least we're all here, aren't we?" said Bofur. "Not all." said Amanda sadly, thinking of Bilbo.

So the remainder of the evening, Thorin and the dwarves entertained the Little sisters with music and singing. Amanda always thought it a delight to hear all the dwarves sing and play music together, especially with Thorin joining in with them. The dwarves played some happy dance music, as the three sisters danced. During a break in between songs, Amanda came up with an idea. "Hey Thorin remember some of the music you got to listen to on my mp3 player?" asked Amanda. "Yes I do." said Thorin. Suddenly, Amanda whispered something in Thorin's ear. "Do I have to play it?" said Thorin. "Please?" begged Amanda. "Oh okay. Follow my lead, gentlemen!" called out Thorin.

Thorin begin to play Deep Purple's Highway Star on his harp.

And he started to sing the song too. Jennifer and Madison burst into laughter. "Isn't that song pretty hard to play on the harp?" giggled Madison. Even the dwarves joined in with Thorin. "We'll, they don't have electric guitars here." said Amanda. "Duh!" said Madison. Thorin's voice sounded incredible as he sang. When that song finished, Thorin wanted to take a break. "That song is difficult to play!" exclaimed the dwarf, looking down at his fingers. "Is your fingers blistering up?" said Amanda, teasing the dwarf. "Yes, for playing such a fast paced song like that on a harp, I should say so!" grinned Thorin.

Everyone laughed. As it became later, the dwarves, and Madison and Jennifer went to bed, but only Amanda and Thorin remained awake. "Now, we're alone, its time for me to play with you!" purred Thorin, as he gently stroked Amanda's hair. "Bring it on, my King!" smiled Amanda. Thorin drew Amanda into his arms, planting his lips over hers and they kissed long and passionately. "You know, I have a room we can go to." said Thorin. Amanda nodded. Thorin picked up Amanda and carried her. "Where are going?" Amanda asked. "To my bed chamber." replied Thorin.

When they arrived at Thorin's bed chamber, they entered.

Thorin closes the door behind them with his foot, and he placed Amanda on the bed. Thorin quickly undressed, and Amanda followed after him. Now they stood in front of each other, naked. Thorin pulled Amanda gently close to him, wrapping his arms around her, as they continued where they left off earlier. Amanda wrapped her leg around Thorin's waist, as she pushed him to the wall, thrusting her body on him. After standing there for a while, kissing and wrestling about against the wall, Thorin picked up Amanda, and they walked over to the bed, while Thorin laid her down on the bed, and he climbed on top of her.

Thorin and Amanda continued to kiss passionately as Thorin moved up and down slowly and gently on her, and his hands slowly begin to caress Amanda's breasts, as he kissed her from her lips down close to her navel. Amanda released a playful soft moan, but pretty soon became louder the more faster, even Thorin moaned as they made love. An hour later, when their bodies became tired, Thorin held Amanda into his arms. "Now this is one way of ending a long day!" sighed Thorin. "Absolutely." Amanda replied, smiling at Thorin, as she massaged Thorin's chest gently.

"Tomorrow is the most dangerous part of this quest. The battle." said Thorin sadly.

"Do you think you'll make it through?" asked Amanda. "I really don't know, Amanda. I really don't know." said Thorin, sadly. Amanda laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "I told myself that if you didn't make it through the battle, I would be heading back to my home in Boston." said Amanda. "That was the agreement you made with Gandalf. I was there when you and Gandalf discussed it. But what happens if I survived?" said Thorin. "I would stay here with you." said Amanda, smiling. Thorin smiled, as he placed his hand gently on Amanda's cheek.

"Then, you will marry me and become my wife and queen right?" asked Thorin. "Absolutely." Amanda replied, as she closed her eyes. "I love you, Amanda." whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin." Amanda replied back. As Amanda slowly drifted off into sleep, Thorin began to hum a soft tune, as he held her. She could hear his deep voice rumbling in her ears. Shortly, Thorin drifted off into sleep after Amanda did.

The next morning, Thorin and Amanda woke up, and got dressed. Thorin not only put on his new clothes, but also dressed in full armor, and donned a red cloak around him. "Oh, Thorin! You really truly look like a King now!" exclaimed Amanda looking at him. Thorin smiled. "Thank you! Red does look good on me does it?" said Thorin. "Hell yes." said Amanda. "Come lets meet up with the others." said Thorin, and they left and they went down to meet up with the others before leaving to the Battle field. "Now Amanda, Madison and Jennifer, you will be staying at the camp of the elves and men." said Thorin, looking at the Little sisters.

All three women nodded. And they followed Thorin and company down into the battlefield. Balin took the women to the camp of the elves and men. "By request of our King, we are allowing these three young women to be looked after." said Balin. Bard smiled. "They will stay with us." said Bard. "Where's Bilbo?" whispered Madison. "Maybe he's here in the camp." said Jennifer. "If he is, I don't think he's going to do much talking considering what he went through at the front gate." said Amanda, sadly. Amanda stood there. "Just wait right here, I'll be back. I need to go send Thorin off." said Amanda.

"Amanda no, he's already had gone off. You stay here." said Gandalf. Amanda bowed her head. "Very well." said Amanda sadly, and she went to join the others at the camp. Amanda noticed Bilbo sitting alone. "Hey there, Bilbo!" said Amanda. Bilbo looked up at Amanda and smiled. "Amanda! This is a pleasant surprise!" beamed the hobbit. "Thorin sent us here for our protection." said Amanda, sitting beside the hobbit. "Does Thorin still hate me, Amanda?" asked Bilbo, breaking the silence between them.

Amanda looked at Bilbo. "Bilbo, I assure you, Thorin doesn't hate you." said Amanda, kindly. "I'm not so sure about that. I took something that is very dear to him. I wouldn't blame him for hating me. I wish I had never done it. I created a big mess." said Bilbo sadly. "Oh, Bilbo!" said Amanda sadly, and she took the Hobbit into his arms comforting him. "All this wouldn't have happened because of me." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, don't' be so hard on yourself. Some things have meant to have happened. Not all of this is totally your fault, you know." said Amanda.

"You're saying that just to try and make me feel better." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, I am trying to make you feel better. You cannot be sad like this all the time. Think of your home! Someday you will return to your home, and you'll be happy again!" said Amanda.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Amanda's POV**

It has been hours and hours, as we sat at the camp. My thoughts were constantly on Thorin, and if he'll make it through the battle. I was so worried that I could barely eat nor sleep. Everyone urged me to eat, but I couldn't sleep. That same night, Tauriel came and sat with me and my sisters. "Are you okay, Amanda? You haven't done much eating or sleeping." said Tauriel. "Just thinking of Thorin." said Amanda. "You worried of him!" said Tauriel. "Yes, I am." said Amanda. "I understand of your worry. The orcs are very fierce creatures, especially when there is Bolg, son of Azog." said Tauriel. "Azog has a son?!" I exclaimed, sorrow came over me.

Tauriel nodded. "Yes." said Tauriel. "Oh crap!" I grumbled. I can imagine that Bolg would be much larger and taller than his father, and the thought of it was frightening, causing me to worry of Thorin even more. The next morning, I hardly slept most of the night, much to the annoyance of my sisters and Bilbo.

"Listen Amanda! You need your sleep! You've been up all night. Now if you don't sleep, I'm going to sick your sisters on you!" said Bilbo. "Oh gee, Bilbo! I'm so scared that I'm shaking in my boots!" I said with a sarcastic smile. "Amanda." said Bilbo. So that same night I tried to sleep, but still I couldn't. I would ask my sisters to sing to me to sleep, but it wasn't the same. It wouldn't be Thorin's beautiful voice that would be singing. So I decided to ask Bilbo if he could sing me to sleep. Bilbo felt more than delighted too.

"You know I don't have a voice like Thorin's!" Bilbo warned. I laughed. "It doesn't matter. Someday I will hear his voice again." I said, smiling at the hobbit. Bilbo wrapped his arm around me, and closed his eyes, and he began to sing a lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was little. He sung it loud enough where everyone could hear him. Madison and Jennifer felt quite impressed with Bilbo's singing. I too felt quite impressed. Bilbo indeed had a very nice singing voice on him. As Bilbo continued to sing, I drifted off into sleep. And I ended up sleeping for a very long time.

Three days passed, Amanda had slept. They couldn't believe Amanda had slept for this long. It was much needed though. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her, waking her up. It was Gandalf. "Amanda, wake up. You are needed." said the wizard's voice. His voice sounded grave and sad. It wasn't good at all. Amanda stood up. "What is it, Gandalf?" I asked. "Thorin is expecting you." said the wizard. Amanda could tell by the look of Gandalf's face, that this wasn't good. Amanda followed Gandalf into a tent, and there she saw Thorin laying on a bed, bandaged up from severe wounds.

"THORIN!" cried out Amanda, and she ran to the dwarf. "Amanda-!" Thorin spoke, his voice weak. Amanda sat down on the side of the bed, looking down at him, tears in her eyes. Thorin slowly took Amanda's hands. "Amanda, my dearest, my body has failed me. I am leaving you now to the Halls of my fathers, but I will never forget you." said Thorin. "No, Thorin! Don't you dare leave me!" Amanda cried out. "Amanda, my time here is done, well at least for now." said Thorin softly, and he coughed. "Thorin, I cannot live without you, please don't leave me!" Amanda cried.

"Amanda, it is time for you and your sisters to return to your home. You have saved me from the gold sickness Amanda. You had done what you set out to do. Now you must return to your home and move on with your lives!" said Thorin. "I can't, Thorin! I can't!" Amanda wept. "Please don't forget me when you do return home, Amanda." said Thorin. "I-I will never forget you!" sobbed Amanda. "You shall have some of the treasure which will be split between you and your sisters." said Thorin. Amanda nodded. "Did you speak to Bilbo?" Amanda sobbed.

"Yes I have. We have made our amends." said Thorin weakly. "I love you, Thorin! I will always love you!" wept Amanda. "I love-you too, Amanda!" whispered Thorin, and he closed hi eyes, and he was gone. "Thorin!" wept Amanda, and she bowed her head upon Thorin's chest, and wept hysterically. She remained there for a while, as she grieved for the loss of her beloved. Shortly, Gandalf, Thranduil, Elrond and Bard entered. "Amanda, you must leave now." said Gandalf gently. Thranduil walked over to Amanda and guided her out of the tent. Then he hugged Amanda.

"You have my deepest condolences, Miss Little!" whispered Thranduil.

Thranduil held her and comforted Amanda, as she wept heavily. "Now go to your friends and sisters!" said Thranduil. Amanda nodded as she slowly walked over the her sisters and the dwarves. "He's gone!" Amanda cried, and she fell to the ground, weeping heavily. All the dwarves bowed their heads, and they too began to weep. Balin ran over to Amanda, taking her into his arms holding her tightly as she wept. "Amanda, I know this isn't a good time to tell you this, but Thorin isn't the only one we lost." said Balin, sadly, his voice broken with emotion.

"Fili and Kili?! No!" cried out Amanda. "I'm afraid so, lassie!" said Balin sadly, and Amanda wept hysterically in the arms of the older dwarf. Even Balin too wept. After Balin held her for a while, Amanda needed her sisters. She needed them more than anything now, and Balin allowed Amanda to spend time with her sisters, and all three of them wept together grieving the loss of Thorin, Fili and Kili. Three hours went by, the sisters hardly spoken to anyone. Especially Amanda, who took Thorin's death very hard. But finally, Amanda stood up. "I need to go to speak with Gandalf." said Amanda to her sisters. Madison and Jennifer nodded.

Amanda approached the wizard. "Gandalf, do you have a minute?" asked Amanda.

Gandalf smiled. "Yes I do." said the wizard, and they walked to where they could have a private conversation. "Gandalf, my sisters and I want to go home." said Amanda. "I was waiting for you to ask that. Yes, I have decided to send you three back home, since you three have completed your mission. When do you three are wanting leave?" asked Gandalf. "We want to leave after the burial of Thorin, Fili and Kili." said Amanda. Gandalf nodded. "As you wish, Amanda." said Gandalf, smiling. "I'm going to let the dwarves know tonight that we will be going home after the burial." said Amanda.

"Yes, Its best that you address this to the dwarves tonight." said Gandalf. Amanda nodded, and she walked back to where the dwarves are sitting. Amanda began to speak to them. "Gentlemen, my sisters and I have talked this evening. We are planning to head back to our home tomorrow after the burial of Thorin, Fili and Kili." said Amanda. "We're going to miss you very much, lassie." said Balin, taking Amanda's hands. "We're going to miss you too, Balin. All of you! Each and everyone of you have been a delight to me! Words cannot express how wonderful friends you are to us, and how much you mean to us!" said Amanda.

"And you mean a lot to us, Amanda. You are like a life of the party!" smiled Bofur.

"And you taught us many fun things from your world that we enjoyed.' said Ori. Amanda laughed. "Whenever you do fun things from my world, think of us!" Amanda smiled. The dwarves smiled at her. "We will never forget you, Amanda." said Dwalin, and he walked over to Amanda, and hugged her tightly. She could feel Dwalin's tears falling on her. "You are like a daughter to me, Amanda! You and your sisters are like daughters to me." wept the dwarf. The sweet words from Dwalin moved Amanda, and Amanda could feel her own tears swelling in her eyes.

"Now go get some rest lassie." whispered Dwalin, and he kissed Amanda on her cheek. Amanda nodded, and she walked back to her sisters. Shortly after supper, Amanda climbed in her bedroll. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. The one person she loved dearly is gone, and not by her side with her in the bedroll, and as she looked at the empty spot, tears streamed down her face, and Amanda cried herself to sleep that night. The next morning, Amanda and her sisters woke up, and they packed their belongings, preparing for their journey back home after the burial of Thorin, Fili and Kili.

Later that day, they had the burial. Amanda thought she would never make it through the burial, and she did. Amanda got to meet Thorin's sister Dis, very briefly. Dis didn't want Amanda and her sisters to go home, she was just getting to get to know them. "My life here wouldn't be complete without Thorin, Dis. I'm sorry, but our place is at home." said Amanda gently. "You will be missed by my friends and family!" said Dis, and she hugged Amanda. "I have something to give you." said Dis. Amanda looked surprised. Dis had something to give to her!

Dis gave Amanda an emerald necklace. "My brother has wanting to give this to you, hoping he would survive the battle. But since he's gone now, the fellow dwarves and myself offer this necklace to you as a parting gift." said Dis. "Thank you, Dis!" said Amanda, and the two hugged. Dwalin and the other dwarves smiled. Gandalf stepped forward. "Ladies, are you ready to go?" asked the wizard. Amanda, Madison and Jennifer nodded. "Farewell Bilbo!" said Amanda, and hugged the Hobbit tightly. "I'm going to miss all of you! Don't forget me! And do write." said Bilbo.

"We will. Gandalf has given us a special gift that we can use to write letters to you. Farewell, my dear Bilbo!" said Amanda, and she kissed Bilbo on the forehead. Bilbo blushed. Madison and Jennifer also hugged the Hobbit. "We're ready, Gandalf." said Amanda. Gandalf nodded. "Now the three of you will fall asleep. When you wake up, you will be at home." said Gandalf. Amanda and her sisters nodded. Gandalf closed his eyes, and he chanted an incantation. Shortly, all three women fell into a deep slumber.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Boston Massachusetts, **

**April 19, 2013**

Amanda and her sisters woke up, finding themselves laying on the grass in the front yard of their home. "Wake up, girls! We're home!" cried out Madison cheerfully. "We made it!" cheered Jennifer. Amanda stood up. "We are here. Hey! Wait a minute! Who in the hell mowed our grass?" exclaimed Amanda. "The grass wasn't mowed when we left." said Madison. The girls looked confused. "Oh well, maybe it was the neighbors." said Jennifer. "Lets go inside so we can eat." said Madison. No sooner as they approached the front door, the door opened, and Amanda barely touched the door.

To their shock and surprise, standing in front of them, three familiar figures, now dressed in modern attire, looking at them. Amanda and her sisters shrieked. "No! It cannot be! They buried you!" cried out Amanda. It was Thorin, Fili and Kili. Thorin smiled. "Well, are you three going to stand there, or are you going to come in?" said Thorin.

"No Thorin, we're just going to stand here." said Jennifer sarcastically, and the girls entered. "But how did this happen? We saw you three being buried!" said Amanda. "Well, you see, we died in Middle Earth, but instead of going where we should be going, we chosen to be here in your world. Mahal have given us a choice of staying in their plane, or continue a life in another world. And we had chosen to live in your world, and he sent us here." explained Fili. "You know Amanda, the thought of seeing you living in misery hurt me, I want to be with you, Amanda for eternity! You and I!" said Thorin.

Amanda threw her arms around him. "Oh Thorin!" cried out Amanda, holding on to her dwarf tightly. "Will you still be my wife, Amanda? Although we're not in Middle Earth anymore?" asked Thorin. "Yes, Thorin! I still want to be your wife!" cried out Amanda, and the two kissed passionately. Later that night, Amanda decided throw a cook out, to celebrate the homecoming. She sent Kili and Jennifer on a drinks run, while Amanda, Thorin and Madison sat outside in the back yard while Thorin took on the grill, cooking steaks. "I cannot believe you're having Thorin cooking. I thought that was the job of Bombur." teased Madison.

"For your information, Maddie I can cook! Not as good as my companion's cooking, but I can cook!" said Thorin, grinning. Amanda and Madison laughed. Later, Kili and Jennifer returned with the drinks, and supper was already ready when they returned. "Now my life is complete. My sisters are here, and my beloved Thorin is here, and his nephews are here! Life cannot get any better than this!" Amanda beamed. "Thank goodness!" sighed Thorin, as he took a drink of his beer, and wrapped his arm around Amanda, and he kissed her cheek.

The End.


End file.
